Vandread Another Leader The Second Stage
by The Pokemon Traveller
Summary: He's back and this time, Nix Dark Heart has to deal with a new face and new problems. Can he cope with it all? Or will it all become too much for our vanguard leader? Contains:Oc x Meia
1. A Nightmare

**Chapter 1 Nightmare**

It was the day after the first flag-ship fight. The Nivana was quiet and all the pilots were peacefully sleeping.

But for five pilot's, their dreams were a disturbing tale of how a blinding red light destroying each one of them and finally the nirvana. " No.. stop it now!" screamed Hibiki quickly sitting up.

Breathing heavy he looked around. He wasn't in the Vandread Dita and there was not red light. He was in his own cell. In his own bed. All alone. Suddenly he felt a twitch in his shoulder

He held it but, the twitch had gone. In his dream he had been hit on the shoulder by the red light. For a moment he thought he felt pain. But nothing, not even a twitch.

With the dream haunting his mind, Hibiki decided to take a walk to clear his head. He got dressed and walked to the hanger. Hoping to clear his mind of this dream.

As he walked down the lit corridors he mind wondered about the dream. "What does it mean?, Is it a message? A sigh? He thought. But he could not figure it out before he knew it he was Standing before his vanguard in the hanger. His mind remembered the red light and all the damage it caused. "But what was it?" he thought deeply.

Just then he heard footsteps. Alerted by the noise he turned around to see the four pilots he had spent most his time with. Meia, Dita,Jura and even Nix were all stood there still in their sleep wear, looking at each other with tired and scared looks.

"What are you all doing up so early?" Hibiki said grumpily rubbing his eyes. "It's trying to communicate with us" Meia said as the three female pilots lowered their heads. "Trying to tell us something? said Hibiki confused. "Or at least that's how it felt to me" Meia continued.

Surprised by her answer Hibiki asked."Are you saying you all saw the same dream I did?"

"So you saw it too Mr. Alien?" Dita asked him surprised as much as he was.

"That dream, the pain we all felt"said Nix holding his right arm again.

"That's creepy. How can we all have the same dream at the same time, it's just weird" Jura said painfully holding her right hand against her head.

Suddenly she stumbled. Meia and Dita reached for her, but she recovered and stood again."I'm fine" she insisted holding her head still. "I'm going back to bed" she said slowly walking out of the hanger.

The others agreed. Sleep maybe the best thing for the wore out pilots. sSo they began to walk back to their rooms.

As Nix walked down the hall way to his cell. Images of the dream flashed in his mind. "Hmm I have heard of dreams telling people what's on their mind, but how can we all be thinking the same thing?" he thought Nix stopped. His ears had picked up voices talking in the same corridor he was in and they sounded familiar.

He looked back down the corridor to see Dita and Hibiki talking. He listened to them as their talking became louder and louder.

"So when are you coming to visit? Tomorrow,the next day,the day after that" said a pleading Dita. "Very soon" said an embarrassed Hibiki running past nix. Nix smiled at dita as she slowly followed after hibiki

But as Nix was about to walk on he heard his name. "Dark heart!" shouted an annoyed Meia beside him. "Ah sorry leader, I didn't notice you there" he said surprised as he faced her.

Her expression changed seeming also suspicious .

"How could you not tell, I was poking your right arm ?"She said looking at him curiously. Nix seemed to freeze.

"Tiredness miss Meia" he said quickly rebuilding his confidence. "It affects our reaction time" Nix said coldly looking away. But Meia still looked at him. She wanted answers.

"I'm must go, forgive me" Nix said as he walked on towards the prison watched him walk away knowing he was hding something, but what?

Meanwhile in the conference room captain Magno, BC and Gascogne were having a meeting about the current status of their return trip to Mejere."We're approximately 90 days from Mejere." started Bc.

"As for Operation Harvest. Earth plans to harness our body parts as a new source of organs, our home world and Tarak should realize the threat we're facing" said BC looking at her comrades as they sat there.

Mango then asked sternly. "What about the message pods we sent out earlier?".

"They should have arrived at the two planets by now, but we haven't received any form of confirmation from either Tarak or Mejere" said BC answering Magno.

"It looks more like we're getting ignored" Gascogne added fiddling with the metal piece in her mouth.

The aged pirate leader reassured the two women with her kind words. "I'm sure they will not ignore the messages we're sending them this time. Once they learn that Earth plans to harvest our reproductive organs".

Suddenly a monitor screen appeared above the table showing Parfet's image. "Reporting captain" Parfet said happily. "Yes?" the captain said awaiting the report.

The engineer nodded. "The Peksis is acting up again and I can't decide the cause" Parfet said."This again?" Magno sighed. She really had no time for a fussy engine.

"Its probably just residual side effects from when the Nirvana fused together" BC guessed. But truthfully nobody knew what was wrong.

Back in the prison block of the Nirvana. Bart was eating some pills that the Tarak men used to make sure that their workers had enough energy to get them through the hard work day.

"Women are weird." he said munching on some pills. "At first I believed that they would eat a man's internal organs" he continued to say before looking at the big book in Duelo's hands.

"What book you're reading? Any good?" Bart asked still eating the pills.

Duelo smiled as he closed the covers around his thumb and held it up for Bart to see. "I found it in the storage room of the pioneer ship." He said reopening the book. The young doctor then read a small passage to the helmsman.

"The baby's life starts when the seed, which is the father's sperm accepts the female egg called an ovum. The two of them join together to form a zygote, which in turn develops into a fetus".

Bewildered at this Bart stared at the doctor. "You're really into that stuff huh?"he asked confused. Duelo smirked at him. "I find it fascinating" he said calmly going back to his book.

Just then Hibiki walked into the room, his seem drained as he tiredly collapsed on to his bed. Both Bart and Duelo wondered what made him so exhausted. "I really don't know why I bother any more" Hibiki muttered into his bed.

Offering Hibiki a few Tarak food pills Bart asked him what had him so exhausted. To which Hibiki gladly complained about.

"You promised that you would go to Dita's room?" said Duelo as the three men nodded. "Yeah, it just came up at the heat of the moment you know?"he said shyly."So what's the big deal?" Bart asked relaxing again. "Just go ahead and see her" Bart said putting his hands on Hibiki's shoulders .

"You go and see her!" Hibiki snapped back. The helmsman shook his head as he held his hands up. "No way, you were the one who made the promise, pal" he said panicked. "You gotta be kidding!" barked Hibiki. "Go into to a woman's room? A real man would never do that!".

"Ah but real men do keep their promises" said Duelo staring at Hibiki calmly. Hibiki tried to speak but Duelo spoke again stopping him. "Your other self should've realized that" he was having trouble finding the right words to use. "It's not that I want to break the promise, but…"

Growing frustrated at himself fro not being able to answer, he snapped. "Look! If I go in there, what are we going to do, when I get there? What are we going to talk about?" quizzed Hibiki. The other two men looked at each other confused than looked back at Hibiki."Good point" they said in agreement. But outside the cell Nix was smiling.

"Hmph what a bunch of single mind men" he through holding his right arm. "Not only are they so unaware, but they also seem incapable to keep simple promises. What a waste". He said to himself with a grin.

It was after he left the cell, Nix walked past the shooting gallery only to her someone miss a target. "Funny?" thought Nix walking back towards the door. He walked in expecting a rookie women solider. But no, In the shooting gallery was Jura talking to a stunned Barnette.

" I want have a baby with a man!" Jura said with a twinkle in her eyes. ".. ur" sighed Barnette. She was starting to give up on her friends crazy dreams.

Seeing this situation Nix slowly crept out the room. "I can already see where this is going" he thought making a run for it.

But even with nix gone. Jura continued to talk to Barnette, who still seemed in disbelief at what Jura told her.

"What?" she asked her friend. "Just think about it Barnette. I'd be the first woman in Mejere history to have a baby with a man. I'd be hailed as a heroine" smiled Jura imaging herself on a stand with a baby in her arms and a blackouted figure holding her shoulder.

But Jura's dreaming was soon disturbed by the alarms going off. "Positions everyone" order BC over the ship intercom.

However in the hanger, Nix was already in his van-defender preparing for launch. "Computer active" he ordered as his ship came to life. It's control panel flashing many colours, The van-defender started with a loud click as it gears changed.

"Ready and go" ordered Nix as he pulled on the joystick. His ship flew out into space at great speed, the stars shooting past him. As Nix readied his van-defender cannons for an attack,he turned on his radio. Listening to everything that was happening on the bridge.

I've confirmed a life signal" said a bridge bunny looking at her radar screen. "A survivor of the harvesters?" said BC shocked at the thought. She didn't think it was possible. The captain closed her eyes and groaned at this fact.

"Well if there is a survivor, there's only one way to find out." She said bringing up a floating monitor screen showing Meia in her dread.

"Meia, the supply ship will revive that pod, the dreads are to guard it from attacks. Do not fight unless you have too" ordered the captain. Meia nodded her head in acknowledgement .

The dread team soon escorted the supply ship to the location of the pod. However when they arrived they all noticed Nix was already ahead. Meia zoomed ahead in her dread to see what he was doing. She saw Nix had the pod in his van-defenders shield. "Dark heart" she said angrily opening communication with him.

"What are you doing! You did not wait for the captains orders!" scolded Meia, but Nix stayed quiet. "Respond dark heart" Meia demanded.

But Nix looked to his side then leaned in closer to the radio and spoke quietly through it. "We must keep communications to a minimum" he whispered. "The enemy shows no sign of movement yet" he said. Meia shook her head ,she couldn't believe him.

"Miss Gascogne, can you take the pod?" asked Meia through communications. " No sweat" Gascogne said flying towards her target. As Gasconge flew close Nix closed down his shield allowing her access to the pod.

It was just as the supply grabbed the pod with the ship pincers like arms that the near by enemy cube types started to attack.

"Computer lock on and fire" ordered Nix. The van-defender fired its energy cannons only to have the cube-types enemy's dodge them with ease. "Well nice to see our enemy has more tricks up their sleeves" smiled Nix as he began to fire again.

With the dreads now in a dog fight with the squads of harvesters, they failed to notice a small group of cube types strike the delivery ship. "Ah" cried Gasconge as her ship shook. The cube type had manged to shake loose the escape pod from the ship."The enemy is retreating with the pod" Belvedere cried from the bridge watching the action from her monitor.

"There ignoring us?" Said BC suspicious at the harvesters actions. But the captain smiled.

"If what's inside that pod is so important that the enemy is willing to turn their backs on us, then we simply cannot allow them to have it" she smiled getting fired up.

"Everyone get that pod back at all costs"she ordered and with that a full out battle began for the pod.

The battle was hard and long for the nirvana pilots. Through out the battle Nix and Meia found themselves surrounded many times by the small cube type ships. "Hmph, typical weakling tactic." Said Nix with a grin. He enjoyed a battle were the brain was used.

He flew up in his van-defender and rained down on the cube types with his cannons shots. The energy shots destroyed them all with ease. Annoyed by his actions Meia just flew off as Nix went on attacking cube types. But he was not the only one going on the offence.

Finally it was Hibiki turn to attack. "All right, we're up" Hibiki cheered as he joined with Jura. With Vandread Jura formed, the ship launched its own shields out in a small circle securing the escape pod in it.

"Now that's how it's done" Jura said happily posing as if she was having her picture taken. "Am I good or what?" She smiled to Hibiki. "Yeah, well better late than never" Hibiki grunted before Jura scooted over to him.

"Listen Hibiki" Jura said making her tone even more seductive than normal. "I want to have a baby. Will you give me what I need?" she asked softly. HIbiki turned bright red as she looked at him.

"We're in the middle of something now! We don't have time to talk about stuff like that!" Hibiki yelled in an embarrassed, uncomfortable tone. However there talk was cut short as a new enemy appeared before them.

"What the hell is that?" shouted Hibiki noticing it. All the other piliots looked as the new enemy appeared.

From the voids of space,a string ray shape ship appeared . It flapped it huge fin like wings as it swam through the voids of space. Slowly It opened its mouth and fired a huge red beam straight at the vandread jura.

"Arh" cried Hibiki and Jura as the beam hit the ship causing the Vandread Jura to separate into the two original ships.

"Vandread Jura has just been spilt" said a bridge bunny shocked. "But how?" BC said shocked.

She then looked at the captain who seemed to be thinking hard. "It seems our enemy has a new weapon" said the captain coldy watching the battle from her floating monitor screen.

As the now free pod floated away, Nix gave chase only to be intercepted by more cube-types. They gripped onto the van defender like a vice stopping him in his tracks.

"Get off me you swine's!" Nix roared. Rocking his controls from side to side, trying to shake them off. Seeing the situation Hibiki and Dita joined to form Vandread Dita. Ready to attack.

But as they readied themselves the string ray type enemy fired its red beam again. This time hitting Vandread's Dita left arm. Hibiki and Dita grunted painfully as it hit. "What was that?" Hibiki thought swearing he felt something.

Both Dita and Hibiki looked down at the control sphere for the left arm and noticed that it was left arm had started to deteriorate, turning a dark rust colour from its normal dark blue shade.

"It's just like in the dream" Hibiki thought panicking. They attempting to use the shoulder cannons but as they did the Vandread moved slightly before the power quickly died, leaving Vandread Dita defenceless.

"What's going on!" Hibiki yelled trying to make the vandread move. "This is…just like before" Dita gasped as she frantically tried to control the ship.

Nix was soon in trouble too. He had gone to attack the ship only to fall victum of the the its red beam ."Shield down,cannons down" he said angrily watching his ship shutdown.

It was then panic set in and Nix panicked.

"That dream, it's coming true" Nix thought watching as the sting ray readied to attack again. He watch as the ship opened it mouth again. His heart beat faster, his muscles tensed and sweat began to roll down his forehead.

"No..No i won't be defeted by some fish!"roared Nix pulling his controls up. It was tough but from a mighty tug, the van defender shot up. But collide with Meia's dread. Who had been struck by the beam too.

"What! Not them too?" said BC from the bridge. The crew watched as the van-defender and Meia's dread began to within a white light. It glowed a so bright until Finally the new ship appeared.

Shaped like Nix van defender, the ship still kept it's night black colour but the once bulky armour was now smooth and razor-sharp.

Every comer of the ship had a sharp edge which shined like a shining sword. On the ships back a huge black fin jarred out and seem to glisten. "No way"said Barnette watching from her damaged dread.

The two pilots awoke in the new dread and Meia had quite a surprise. She found herself sitting on Nix's lap.

"Impossible" said Meia shocked. "I'm afraid not" said Nix from behind her. The two looked at each other with cold stares. "So we two can combine as well" said Meia coldly looking at Nix. He just smiled as he spoke.

"Well I'm glad your comfy leader, But now is not the time for relaxing. He said cocky. Meia just scoffed as she went back to facing the front. "I'll fire this ship up" Meia ordered. "Roger" said Nix.

Meia moved the control spheres beside her forward. At this the ship suddenly shot off. "What speed!" said Jura amazed looking as the new ship stopped right in front of the sting ray ship.

"I only have the control for steering" said Meia over her shoulder at Nix.

Nix looked to his side to see two new red sphere controls."If I'm right" He thought hovering his hands over the spheres. "Computer, fire!" He ordered hitting the sphere's.

With that the new ship chest opened up to show six cannons in a chain gun like style.

Suddenly the cannons began rotating faster and faster until, it fired of the six huge energy shots at the sting ray.

"All right direct hit!" cheered Hibiki from Vandread Dita, but Nix and Meia knew it was not over.

"Don't go celebrating yet soldier" said Nix over communications. Hibiki looked back to the string ray again.

"What! No way!" Hibiki shouted as the string ray came back for more.

"I'm not letting this thing have another chance!" Hibiki roared as he clenched his controls. "Dreams may seem real when you're asleep, but I'm not sleeping now and I refuse to let it end like this. I won't let you tin cans win!" he yelled. His will seemed to give Vandread Dita the power to spring back to life.

"Die!" The young pilot roared as he targeted the Stingray with the Vandread's shoulder mounted cannons. The cannons fired it powerful beams. The sting ray enemy seemed almost beaten from Hibiki powerful attack. But Nix and Meia were not about to be left out.

"Fire" they said in unison slamming don on the control sphere. With that the ship fired it's six energy shots again. "We gotta attack too" said Hibiki to Dita. She agreed and vandread dita attacked again with it's cannons.

This time the combed attacks were too much for the sting ray. It exploded into pieces, leaving the Nirvana crew victorious again.

"Yeah that's how it's done!" Hibiki boasted to Dita before he noticed Nix and Meia on his communication screen. " Back to base everyone. We have the pod, let's go before more enemies come" ordered Meia. With Meia's ordered the teams returned to base.

As the teams flew back to the nirvana, the new ship of Nix and Meia's broke apart. Returning them both to there own ships two looked at each other from their ships, then proceed to land in the hanger.

"You certainly don't see that everyday, do you leader" said Nix to Meia as they waited for the other dreads to land in the hanger.

"I don't know why it happened" she said looking at Nix."But it got the job done and that is all I care about" she said coldly. Nix grinned at her. "Hmph your the leader" he said with a grin as the others arrived.

But it was in the sub hanger where the real action began. Nix was watching from the back being taller them most people on the ship. He watched over them as Parfet override the lock to the rescued escape pod and stepped away as it opened.

A cold mist escaped as the pod opened. "Hmph let's see what was so important to earth" thought nix as the mist cleared. The crew looked in awe at what was inside. It was a girl likely in her early teens with deep dark blue hair tied into a ponytail.

She wore a yellow outfit and had yellow, triangle-shaped earrings. Beside Nix Hibiki was trying to see what was going on. Noticing this Nix said.

"Want me to put you on my shoulders soldier?". Hibiki looked at him with a glare. He hated being mocked for his height. "Shut it" said Hibiki angrily as he beginning to barge through the crowds to see what was going on.

As he pushed through to the front of the crowd. He lost his footing and he fell face first into the pod. Shocked at what happen Hibiki Immediately he pulled himself out of the pod. But as he did the girl inside opened her eyes.

They were crimson red and then one of her earrings glowed brightly releasing a hologram of a yellow shapeless creature. Which appeared hovering over her shoulder."Did you see that?" Pyoro shrieked from the back of the crowd.

"What is that?" Hibiki wondered looking at the funny creature. The girl then began staring at him."It's you. You saved me" she said happily before getting into a sitting position and hugging Hibiki in a vice like grip.

"Thank you, my lord prince!" she cried happily as Hibiki struggled to breath. Barnette said in an awkward, small annoyed tone "Lord…""Prince?" Jura finished.

Seeing this strange girl hugging Hibiki made both Dita and Jura jealous as they quickly took a disliking to her. AT the back of the crowd Paiway giggled. "This is definitely getting interesting. A red circle check!"She said happily marking it in her pocket book.

It was later that day in the infirmary, Duelo and Paiway were checking on the rescue pod girl in the infirmary.

"According to the medical logs from the pod, her name is Misty Cornwell and she's approximately 14 years of age" said Duelo looking at his computer.

"14 plus the 63 years she spent in cold sleep would make her 77. Ribbit" said Paiway through her frog puppet. Duelo smiled. "I stand corrected" he said impressed with Paiway's knowledge.

Finally misty regained consensus in her bed. She opened her eyes to see all the crew members around her.

Seeing all these people, she quickly became nervous. At the same time her earrings began glowing and just like before it projected a hologram of a yellow shapeless creature. It mimicked her feelings as it nervously darted its eyes around the room.

"Its ok Q-chan, I'll be just fine" Misty said comforting the shapeless creature as she sat up. But immediately she hunched over. "It's so cold!" she said shivering.

"It's a residual effect from the cold sleep" said Duelo calmly getting a blanket for her."Just try and take it easy" Duelo said pulling a blanket over her shoulders.

Looking over to Duelo, Misty gasped. "Wow you're a really handsome guy!"she said blushing. Surprised by Misty's comment Duelo had a blank, confused look on his face until Bart broke the silence.

"Hey I hear you're from a world where it's normal for men and women to live together is that true?"he said. Immediately annoyed by him interfering Misty angrily replied. "That's the dumbest thing anyone's ever asked me, are you a moron?"

Nix smiled. "Well miss misty certainly has no problems with her mouth" he said with a grin slapping Bart on his back. Misty then shifted her attention to Nix. "Wow your handsome too" she said blushing again.

Nix just grunted and turned his back to her. "I have work to do, it's not in my duty to care for weird women" he said making his way out the room.

Misty then saw Hibiki standing right behind Bart, she gasped in surprise and quickly turned to Duelo and asked. "Hey who's he?"

"He?" the doctor repeated looking over to the only other two men in the room. "When you say he, you're obviously referring to those two and if it's not Bart you must mean Hibiki" he repiled.

"Hibiki!" Misty gasped. "What an adorable name" she said happily holding her hand together.

Hearing Misty mention his name Hibiki froze as she stared at him.

"I always knew I would meet someone one day and it would love at first sight" Misty said as Q-Chan turned into the shape of a string. "See the red string of fate, you know"she said with love in her eyes.

Everyone in the room looked Hibiki as he stood there making him even more nervous. "No I don't know, I have no idea what you're talking about" the young pilot barked at her.

Misty smiled at his response. "Wow you're so naive, but that makes you even cuter". she said with a smile. " Well just don't stand there Hibiki, come on over and sit next to me" she said with an inviting smile. But one girl was not going to allow this.

"No" Dita cried jumping in front of Hibiki. "He's not going anywhere near you. Everyone knows that red is the colour of bad aliens" she said holding her arms out.

It was as the two girl stared at each other, that Misty looked over to Duelo from the corner of her eye and angrily asked."Hey that girl. Is she his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Duelo repeated in a lost tone. "I'm unfamiliar to that term. What does it mean?" he asked interested.

"Are you serious?" Misty asked before referring to her hologram companion "Q-chan these people are pretty weird" she said before Jura spoke up. "Actually that works both ways" Jura said standing tall. "From our point of view you're pretty strange yourself".

Misty sighed as jura finished talking. She then muttered to her companion. "What kind of place have I ended up in?" Duelo then spoke again.

"Those of us aboard this ship come from an environment where men and women live apart from one another" Duelo explained to misty. "I'm not saying that we're right and you're wrong, but you'd do well to remember that there are fundamental differences between us"he finished explaining.

Misty sighed at this, what had she gotten herself into?


	2. The New Face

**Chapter 2 The New Face**

It had been a few day and misty finally seemed settled into the nirvana. Ezra and Dita were talking about her over a cup of tea in the cafeteria."Just who does she think she is anyway!" Dita complained, obviously talking about Misty. "She comes barging in here and hugs Mr Alien like that" she moaned.

Ezra smiles, concerned for the new arrival she asks Dita. "Well wouldn't you behave the same way if you suddenly woke up in a strange place?" Dita however did not see it this way.

"Well if she's that confused, then how come the first thing she did was hug Mr Alien?" Dita said angrily remembering the two hug. "How odd" Ezra smiled. "I guess that would be pretty shocking" she said looking out the window into the star filled space.

In the meeting room however Nix was alone again, busy flicking through his personal black pocket book. "Hmm so the van-defender joined with a dread, forming the Vandread defender M." He said walking up and down the room.

"May be the reason for this merging is due to the time we fought, when peksis was acting up." He thought sitting down with his then he sighed as he tore another page from his black book."Every time I think I have this peksis worked out it changes" he said closing his book in disappointment.

But back in the cafeteria. The two women were sitting perfectly fine talking until Ezra crouched over in pain. "Ezra what's wrong?" asked Dita worried, "the baby" Ezra said painfully. "What now?" screamed a panicked Dita. Ezra moaned in pain as she held his stomach. Dita decided to was best to get her to the infirmary.

It was just by luck that Hibiki was walking down the corridor near the meeting room. He ran into Nix as he came out the meeting room."Hey watch were your going!" the young pilot barked at him. Nix just smiled offering Hibiki a hand up. But Hibiki just got to his feet. "I'm fine" he said brushing himself down."If you say so soldier"said Nix calmly turning away. "I do hope you will keep your promise to miss Dita" he smirked."You too" said an annoyed Hibiki. He was fed up of everyone telling him about this promise he had made.

**"**Just leave it alone" barked Hibiki back at Nix who laughed. But then who should come around the corner, but Dita struggling to carry the hurting Ezra."Oh Mr dark heart, Mr alien please help me" she begged trying to carry Ezra. "She's having her baby" said a hard-working Dita. Nix looked over his shoulder to see Hibiki trying to sneak away.

"Soldier get back here" he ordered. Hibiki stopped as Nix spoke again. "Help me and miss Dita now!" he ordered helping Dita with Ezra. Hibiki sighed. He knew he had too. So the three carried Ezra into the lift and Nix pressed the button in the lift to take them to the infirmary. Ezra was now breathing heavenly as her pain got worse and worse. "Hold my hand miss Ezra" Nix said offering his right hand. She grabbed on to it."Any pain and you squeeze understand?" Nix said gently. Ezra nodded as she began to squeeze Nix's hand.

As the elevator was travelling up, Duelo contacted them over the intercom. "Hibiki, describe Ezra's condition to me" he said over the speaker. As Hibiki tried to explain to Duelo, Dita could see the pain on Nix looked down to Ezra was squeezing Nix's right hand. Meaning his muscles in his right arm were taking a hit. "Mr dark heart" she said concerned, but Nix put his left index finger to his lips and shook his this Dita seemed to understand. He was doing this for Ezra. His pain was nothing con-paired to hers. "It's soon doctor, she seems in great pain" said Nix from where he was sitting.

All of a sudden the elevator stopped and the lights dimmed. Before being replaced by what little life there was of the emergency lights. "What happened?" Dita gasped. " I think troops we have ourselfs a power cut" said Nix before Ezra squeezed his hand again causing him to hold back his was almost a few minutes before Duelo and Magno contacted them again. "There was a computer virus hidden in the capsule BC was decoding from misty's pod" said Magno over the intercom. "Its trying to shut down the ship".

"Has Ezra's condition changed yet?"Asked Duleo taking over the intercom. Hibiki looked at Ezra as she squeezed Nix hand tighter and tighter."She's almost at the point of birth" said Nix painfully holding back his pain."Then we don't have a choice any more" said the Captain looking at the young doctor."Without the lift working, she's going to have to give birth right there" she continued to say.

"Don't be ridiculous" Duelo said maintaining his calm disposition."Like I said doctor" Magno said forcefully. "We don't have a choice. I'm afraid that baby won't wait. Looking down at the microphone for the intercom. Magno began ordering the three trapped pilots."Listen you three do exactly as I tell you" she ordered. Her first order was to have someone at Ezra's legs ready to gently pull on the baby's head as it came out.

"Soldier your closest, get too it" said Nix relaxing as Ezra stopped squeezing. "What I can't" Hibiki said scared. Suddenly Ezra squeezed again catching Nix by surprise. He screamed at Hibiki."Soldier this is no time to be a coward!". So Hibiki took his place,But just as Magno was about to give more orders the ship rocked violently. "It can only happen now" sighed Nix as he held back another squeeze from Ezra.

The rocking got worse and worse. Nix knew this was an attack.

Nix looked at Ezra with his calm eyes."Miss Ezra, I have to protect the ship for you and your child" he said. She stared at him with pain in her eyes. "I'm leaving you in the care of miss Dita and soldier, You are in safe hands I promise" Nix said comforting nodded and released his hand. "Thank you Mr dark-heart" she said softly as he stood to his feet.

Nix then looked at Hibiki and Dita with his normal cold stare. "Make sure this birth is properly done, I'm counting on you troops" he said as he reached for the the emergency hatch on the lift roof .They all watched as Nix pulled himself out, then seal them in the lift again. On the lift roof Nix looked over the edge. "Mistake dark heart" he said feeling sick as he looked up for the nearest door. The nearest door was up, so with a deep breath he began his climb.

Meanwhile outside in space a battle raged on. Two harvest eye drones flew toward the Nirvana . Shooting yellow energy chains at the arms of the ship, the chains impaled them and reeled the Nirvana in, like a fish to a fisher man.

"The nirvana!" shouted Barnette shocked at what happened to the ship. But Meia was not going to let them have the ship. "Jura, Barnette, ignore the other enemies, concentrate on the chains and take them out" she ordered over the two pilots nodded as they flew towards them. However just as they were getting close two huge energy shots hit the enemy eye ships dead on.

Destroying the chains and the ships in one go. "Hmph who would have guess?" said Meia in her usual tone as Nix appeared on her communication screen."Rule 1 of a being a leader, never let your home be taken" he smirked. Meia scoffed and closed the communication.

Meanwhile back in the elevator Dita and Hibiki were following Magno's instructions to the point. As Ezra tried her hardest to keep up a steady breathing pace."I need you to spread her legs and wait for the head to appear. Once you see it gently grab and pull it gently"ordered the captain. "Ezra on the count of three push with all your might" Magno commanded."All right" Dita nodded as she spread Ezra's legs and waited. Hibiki had grown to scared of his role so he and Dita swapped. Watching with tense nerves Dita finally saw the small baby's head coming out.

"I see it, now what Captain?" asked Dita pleased, but still scared. "It's the point of delivery" the Captain told her. "Support the baby's head and pull gently. Ezra still in pain muttered that she was scared, but Dita quickly shot down her worries, replacing them with confidence and hope."Everyone has been waiting for the birth of your baby Ezra. So don't give up I believe in you" Dita said happily. Ezra smiled in response at her friends words before pushing again. Finally everything seem to click. As the last enemy ship exploded, a cry was heard through out the ship.

Duelo smiled as he closed his new-found book. "What's wrong doctor ,giving up?" said the wise captain with a smile. He turned to her with his usual calm look."I've learnt that some things about life cannot be learned though reading, you have to experience it" he said with his smile. The captain nodded in agreement."I only wish I could have seen it" Duelo said resting his arms on his control panel.

As the dread teams returned to the nirvana, they all raced to see the new arrival. Nix however was walking slowly as he was waiting for some one. He grinned as Meia caught up to him."Your not rushing to see the baby?" Nix asked Meia as they walking on. "Babies aren't my thing" said Meia staring at Nix smiled at her. "Of course leader" he said as they walked on.

The two arrived just as Misty began teasing Hibiki in a flirting style before kissing him on the lips, making the young pilot smiled at this." I don't know how he's lived so long ,but he's a good pilot to have around" thought Nix standing behind the crowds of crew members wanting to see the noticed him standing in the back and called him over."Mr dark heart!" she called then covering her she was being too loud for Ezra. But Ezra just smiled as Dark Heart came over. He stood at the bottom of Ezra's bed.

"Miss Ezra how are you feeling?" he said in a quietly and gentle voice."Just tired" she yawned at him. "Oh I'm sorry" she apologized covering her mouth. Nix just smiled at her. "Its fine miss Ezra, you have worked hard" he said looking down to see the new-born baby resting in it's mothers arms.

"I see miss Dita and soldier took care of you" he said as the baby let out a tiny sound. Ezra nodded with a smile back. "They were great" said Ezra tiredly. Nix then turned to Dita who was standing beside the bed."Good work miss Dita, I knew my faith in you was not miss placed" he said saluting her. Dita smiled and saluted back "Thank you Mr dark-heart" she said quietly. With that Nix made his exit.

"A new life is born and an old leader's heart is warmed" he thought as he wondered back down the as he wondered the thoughts of what had happened through out his time on the ship flashed through his head. But they all seemed to have one thing in common.

Is that a joke or are you agreeing with the way I dealt with it. I only have the controls for steering. What are you doing, you did not wait for the captains orders. It's my duty. I'm not doubting you, just be on your guard. I think that is why I'm in charge.

Nix sighed looking back at the infirmary door were Meia stood. "Rule 2 of being a leader" He thought looking at her. "Never let your feelings cloud your judgement".


	3. A Little Hope

**Chapter 3 A little hope**

"Medical log Duelo Mcfile recording".

It has been 3 days sine we landed on this planet. Not only the inhabitants, but every it living thing on this plant is diseased. It has become evident that the environment has been adjusted on purpose. I believe that this plant is some ecological experiment conducted by those on earth.

We've employed heavy duty protection to avoid contamination. But those being born in this land are being eaten alive from birth by the polluted air,ground and infected water.

What treatment we are able to give could be considered only temporary relief. As a practiser of medicine,more over as a member of the human race. I feel nothing less but rage at what earth is doing.

Parfet sighed as she looked at her potable weather monitor. "Its no good" she sighed looking up at the planet's grey sky. "I guess we're just going to have to terraform this thing from scratch" she said picking up her radio from her belt. "How's it going up there?" she radioed in to Vandread Jura which was floating above the planet.

"We inside the plants atmosphered right now" answred Hibiki inside the Vandread Jura. "Great, get ready to experiment a little" said Parfet over the radio. As they waited for Parfet, Jura painted her nails a deep purple coulor.

"You know what?" she said in her seductive tone to Hibiki. "What is it"? barked Hibiki busy with the controls. Jura blew on her nails. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're alone now" she said smiling.

Hibiki suddenly became very uncomfortable. "Yeah so what's the big deal?" he said nervously taping more buttons. She looked at him. "No matter what happens in here, we're the only one who will know" she said leaning closer to Hibiki who freaked out.

"What the hell you talking about?" he said freaked. Moving himself and his seat further away from her. "Please just all the way over there on your side" he said embarrassed. But Jura followed him in.

"But I've been feeling a really strong interest in men recently" she said as they both continued to move around the ship on there chairs. They went round and round and round until. "All right that's just about enough" barked Hibiki putting his hand up. Stopping Jura in her tracks.

But the two bickered on until. "Hey old lady, what do you think your doing?" said a voice. The two looked at the ship monitor. It was misty on communications.

"Who are you calling old?" snapped Jura back at misty's image. Suddenly Dita image appeared beside misty's. "Are you all Mr alien?" She asked holding her hands close to her chest.

"Is she trying to do anything weird to you?" Dita asked. Jura smiled at this. "What do you mean anything weird?" she said leaning closer to Hibiki.

"Oh you mean like this" Jura said grabbing Hibiki's chin and kissing him. Dita and misty began shouting through the screen telling Jura to get her hands off Hibiki. But Hibiki pushed Jura away.

"Wahh that is enough!"He yelled finally losing his temper.

Back on the plant the captain,Gascoigne, Pyoro and two men from the plant stood before a row of pod like coffins. As one of the men picked up a wooden carving from another dead body the captain spoke.

"Well let's return him to the soil" she said sadly. "I'm afraid we cannot do that" said the man holding the wooden carving. The captain and the others gasped at this.

"You see" continued the man. "These caskets are collected by those from earth" he said looking over at a tall tower.

"We must load them into that contraption and they transported to the mountain top"He said sadly. They all looked the same way to see a tall mountain standing alone.

"After a while they are collected by a large cargo ship that comes every so often" the man said gripping onto the craving.

"Barbaric" said the captain looking at he mountain top in disgust. "That is the law of this land" he said.

"Because the cannot bury their dead" continued Duelo in his log.

People spend their entire life's making dolls. These doll's alone stand as the proof that they lived on this planet.

As he writes images of Barnette and some crew member standing in what seemed like a graveyard of dolls lit only by small fires flashes in his mind.

And they believe that this is the place where the soul reside after it leaves the body.

Duelo sighed as he continues to write.

Knowing only pain and suffering though their lives,the fires of their souls are extinguished and are sadly never passed on to future generations.

"And then as the female and male ship fused together and boom, that's when the strange aliens attacked, but that's when I turned the situation around".

This was Bart telling a tale again, but this time it was not to a crew member. Instead it was to a little girl from the dyeing planet.

"So how did you do it?" she asked enjoying the tale. Bart chuckled. "Well it was only a plan I could come up with" he said smiling. "We executed a space jump" he said waving his hands around.

"Wow" the girl said amazed at this. "Shirley, do you have any idea what experiencing a space jump is like?" he asked the girl.

"Is it painful?" she said looking worried. "No your totally surprised" Bart said smiling again. The girl giggled. "That sounds scary" she said through her giggles.

As they both laughed Gascongne, Pryro and Barnette watched from a dark space behind the curtain of the room. "For you it would be" continued to laugh Bart. Pyoro was confused, "I'm the one who's surprised now" he said to the others.

"When some lone like him lies that odyssey even I don't feel like scolding him" said Gascongne seeing the happiness Bart brought to the little girl. "Yeah but I still feel for her though" said Barnette finally speaking.

The other two looked at her with confusion. "That girl" Barnette said. They all looked at the girl.

"I heard she's been in this quarantine since she was born" continued Barnette sadly. Gascongne smiled. "Well I guess letting her hear a tall tale or two is the least thing we can do" she said before Pyoro began to cry.

Back in the medical bay Duelo and Nix were talking. "I've put in a request to replenish our supplies, hopefully they'll arrive by tomorrow" said Duelo. Nix nodded in response. "Good we'll need all the supplies we can" he said standing with his arms crossed. Since Nix had admitted to being from earth Duelo had seemed to have been giving him the cold shoulder.

"Do you feel guilty about what's happening to this planet?"asked Duelo in his calm manner turning to Nix. "My answer would only build on your rage doctor or make you think I am weak." said nix standing straight". "Neither I wish to do" said Nix coldly.

Just then they were interrupted by a voice. "When the supply's arrive will ever one be better rib bit" said a voice. They both looked, it was Paiway with her frog puppet. There was a sad look on her face."It's just" said said putting her puppet down to her side.

"That I feel bad for everyone" she said her eyes showing the sadness in her heart. "We're doing the best we can, right Nix" said Duelo looking for Nix to support him in his claim.

"Yes the doctor's right miss Paiway" he said. Paiway nodded. "But we" just as Duelo was about to continue Bart walked in.

"Sorry but this great idea really, just popped into my head" he said with confidence in his voice. Duelo and Nix listened. "What do you think about taking these poor people back to Tarak with us" he said hoping. Nix sighed as the Duelo spoke.

"It's a nice idea, but we don't have enough supplies for that" Duelo said calmly. "Also a long voyage like that will tap every last bit of energy they have" finished the doctor.

Bart smiled painfully, his idea had been shot down again.

"Oh I see what you mean" he laughed. As he turn to leave he spoke again. "Sorry for interrupting you," he said sadly walking out. The three of them watched the disappointed Bart leave.

Nix then uncrossed his arms. "I'm going to check on how Hibiki and Jura are doing" he said coldly leaving the doctor and nurse behind. It was later that night when Bart was saw again. This time he was reading books by a flash light behind a huge white tent. The captain sighed as she saw him read.

Meanwhile in the monitoring room misty and Dita were still observing the Vandread Jura as it began to hold up the plant again. "This is the fifth time now" said misty worried. "Mr alien are you in any pain?" Dita asked though communication worried about him.

Just then Hibiki came up on the screen. "Ha you gotta be kidding" he smiled ."This nothing, don't worry". But as he finished his sentence Jura fell onto him. "Urr I' just can't take it any more" she said placing her hand on his arm and looking at him with puppy like eyes.

Misty got anger again. "Oh there she goes again that dirty old hag" she said angrily. But Dita just seem worried. " Poor Mr alien" she said looking at the monitor.

On the bridge Meia and BC were observing the Vandread Jura as well. "Do you think those two are all right?" asked Meia to BC who was sitting down. "What do you mean?"asked looked at her sub commander. "Though it hasn't been straight thought, the two of them have been holding up a plant for quite a while now" Meia said.

"According to parfait's reports, it depends on their will power and as well as the condition of the paksis" answered Bc. "Well they certainly have the will power" said Nix entering the bridge. Meia looked at him. "But the paksis" she said returning to look at BC. BC seemed to think.

"What I've heard is that this planet had destroyed the paksis data to create this environment" she said. Nix then spoke. "Then tell me, what is paksis?" he said crossing his arms as he stood the other side of Bc."That is also what I wonder" said Meia looking at Nix. Bc smiled.

"I understand you both" she said. "I believed it to be the ideal energy system however, recently I believe it has a will of it own" she continued before it all went quiet again.

Morning soon came again for the hard working crew of the nirvana. Nix was in the cafe with his cup of tea, when Meia came in. "This planet truely is a mess" she said getting a coffee.

"Do you fear death miss Meia?" asked Nix swirling his tea cup. Meia looked at him. "Why do you ask?" she asked coldly. "Because yesterday some of your crew members told me, I seem to have no emotions for these dying people" he said stirring his leftover tea with his spoon.

"I did not show sadness when I visited the planet. Perhaps it was because my mind was busy with our work. But do you know what I think leader?" he asked as she looked at him.

"I have seen so much death over my life, it is just another event in a day" he said coldly standing."I'm sorry to hear that" said Meia. She was surprised,his name really did seem to match him

."I'm must leave for duty, I'll report back later on process of the planet" Nix said walking out.

Nix did indeed visit the planet again. The first day on the planet it did hurt his heart to see his fellow human suffer. But over time,death seem to just be another thing to see on his way. He arrived at the quarantine block too see Bart and the young girl talking again.

Nix watched as she pulled her cover back a little to revel a small doll. "It's me" said Bart shocked. The doll was not well made and it had no hair. But it touched the navigators heart.

"Do you like it?" the girl asked blushing. "Of course "smiled Bart looking at the hairless doll. "But you know,he hasn't got any hair" he smiled cheerfully. Nix watched as Bart told her if she sowed the hair on, he would grant her any wish she wanted.

Nix waited for what he though she would say, but instead she answered. "I want to climb to the top of the dome and look out as far as I can, all I ever see is a grey sad sky"she said looking out the window.

"Then I will take you" Bart said. The girl smiled happily at his answer. "OK I just finish your" suddenly she hunch over coughing."Shirley you gotta hang on" he said worried. Shirley rose her head. "I'm all right" she said before hunching over again and coughing. Bart shouted for Duelo to come quick.

Meanwhile on the planet the engineering team was trying to recover the planet environment but to no luck. Nix was still watching as the Duelo stabilised Shirley with a gas mask and a body monitor."How is she doc?" asked Bart worried. "She stable for now" he said calmly. But Bart did not like what the doctor said. "What do you mean for now!" said an annoyed Bart.

"It means she far from being complete healed" said the doctor to Bart.

"I'm able to prolong her life" Duelo said calmly. "But the fact remains she been contaminated from birth" Duelo said looking back at the body monitor. Suddenly Bart had an outburst. "Then I want you to use my body to help her " he said. "Take anything you want if there anything to". But this is when Nix stepped in.

"Bart control yourself" Nix said grabbing Bart by his shoulder. "Listen to what Duelo has to say" said Nix calming the helmsmen down. Bart went quiet and Duelo continued to speak. "It's simply not that problem, please understand" said Duelo feeling his friends pain.

Bart head dropped. "This girl ,she listened to all my story and was happy about what I told her" he said sadly. Nix let him go as he looked at the girl . "Shirley, she's become one of my best friends" Bart said his voice showing his sadness."I know Bart" said Nix softly putting his hand back on his shoulder comforting his fellow ship mate.

It was later when more people came to get aid at the ruined hospital. Barnette burst in. "Doctor its an emergency!" she shouted. Duelo came out his room. "What's wrong?" he shouted. Gascongne came in carrying a pregnant women.

"She was on her way here when she collapsed, she doesn't seem to be conscious " said Gascongne carrying the women in her arms. "Put her on the examination table now" ordered Duelo as they ran to the examination room.

"She pregnant" said Duelo scanning the women over with a scanner. "There all still sick though" said Gascongne watching him."Your right it's harder to find someone who isn't ill" Duelo said taking off his plastic gloves. "But I have formed a theory." He said looking at the two women. They listened.

"If the people of this planet can avoid contamination at birth, then they may be able to avoid contracting the disease for life" Duelo said looking at the women. Gascongne and Barnette looked at each other.

Meanwhile outside the engineering team was having no luck with restoring the planets environment. "Perhaps we were to full of ourself s" said Gascongne walking towards them with barrnette following. "Is it possible to quarantine the hospital?" asked Barnette to Parfet.

Parfet asked why. With this Barnette told Parfet about the doctors theory.

"Ok then, we'll have to do it" she said. "But we don't have enough paksis" moaned Pyoro ."Then we'll do it with what we got" shouted Parfet. "Right" said Pyoro saluting. "OK ladies let's get to work" Parfet ordered readying her computer.

But while this was going on in the Vandread Jura, Hibiki and Jura were beginning to feel the effects of holding the plant. "Hibiki, Jura states report" said Nix through communications. "I can't take this any more" said Hibiki leaning to his left.

Nix watched Jura landed on Hibiki who shot up straight away. "What the hell" barked Hibiki pushing her off him.

Jura rubbed her left eye. "I'm just so exhausted" she moaned ."I know it's hard you two but" suddenly Nix was cut off. The radar had pick up an enemy ships heading towards the planet.

"You guys really are annoying" said Jura watching the ships on radar. Hibiki was rolling his sleeves up. "It was getting boring anyway, let's have some fun" he said with a grin. He was about to blast off to fight when. "Hibiki ,Jura we need you to maintain your position" order Meia through communications.

Hibiki sighed. "We counting on you to prevent an invasion" Meia continued. "You gotta be kidding" said Hibiki disappointed as the Meia closed the communication.

On the planet Nix had already heard the news and had got into his van-defender. When a communication came through. It was Barnette.

"Dark-Heart have you seen Bart?" she said. "He's in the room with the girl" said Nix before blasting off in space. Dita and Meia were already attacking the cube-types ships. "Dita your in charge of B team until Barnette get here" ordered Meia."Roger Mr aliens not here ,so I'll have to do my best" she said rallying herself.

"Roger that, now everyone follow my lead" order Meia as they attacked. Meia ordered an attack on the main ship however the cube-types seemed to have adapted and now shielded there ship from attacks. "There learning every time we fight" she said as the cube-types chased after her.

But even Nix was going all out with his cannons. "There's just no end to them" he thought as he shot down more and more harvest cube types.

Meanwhile Vandread Jura was also taking hits. "Dam it" said Hibiki as Jura fell onto him again. "What's wrong?" He was about to go on shouting when Jura looked weakly at him. "I think I've reached my limit" she said as more attacks hit the ship.

Finally the main ship of the harvest fleet began to attack by using a strong force to suck everything into it. Dita was almost caught, but boosted away in time.

The battle seemed lost,but then three missiles hit the main ship mouth causing it to stop sucking. Everyone looked to see Barnette and Gascongne flying under the ship.

"Hey Jura we're back" said Barnette over the communications. "Now you know what it feels like to work behind the scenes" smiled Gascongne.

Jura just clapped her hands together. "Oh Barnette I just love you" smiled a happy Jura. But Hibiki was still annoyed. "Where the hell have you too been, if I'm stuck here playing defence how are we going to get anywhere!" He moaned. But then someone spoke.

"I'll protect her" the voice said. Everyone listened. This voice was none other then Bart. He was back on the nivana and he seemed determined as ever.

"I'm not going to let those bastards, get any closer" he said as the enemy fired on the nirvana."No matter what happens, I'm not going to budge an inch" he said sounding determined.

Jura and Hibiki looked at each other in shock. "Is it me or has he suddenly changed?" asked Hibiki. But then Nix appeared on their screen. "Quiet he's speaking from his heart" he said as they listened on.

Hibiki looked up to Nix van defender above them. It had formed another shield around them keeping them safe ."For all you care, we're nothing at all" thought Bart holding on as the enemy fired again.

"But these people are their doing there best to live there lives to the fullest" he stopped. "Shirley" he thought sadly. "Never give up, if I never give up you must never give up too" he tightens his right fist as he thinks about the sick girl.

"I will never let those things get you!" He shouted. Suddenly the nirvana seem to shine as it weapons seem to break open.

Everyone was amazed even Nix smiled. " Go get them Bart" he said.

As the ship locked onto every enemy ship Bart yelled at the top of his voice. "Get away from this planet!" Suddenly hundreds of blue light beams fired from the nirvana. The battle field lit up as the beams destroyed every enemy with just one hit even the main ship fell to the nivana's new power.

Hibiki smiled. "Hm that guy sure proved, what it means to be man" he said as the main ship exploded. With the battle won in space, another battle was won on the planet.

"The baby is complete healthy" cheered Paiway. she looked at it beside it's mother in the small section of quarantine they had made.

The people of the planet were grateful. The crew listen to an elderly man of the planet as he explained how they had open up new hope for the planet as more babies could were born in this way. The planet could repopulate and become a new planet again.

"I thank you form the bottom of my heart" he said. This caused Parfet to cry. "I'm sorry" she cried feeling bad because she could do no more.

However this was not the only bad news as one person would be soon find out.

"Shirley I did it!" shouted Bart running back into her room. However the room was dark and laying there as white as the bed covers was Shirley and standing beside her was Duelo. Bart froze at this. But he then enter trying to be cheerful. "Hey what is it, whys it so quiet all of a suddenly" he said.

Duelo turned to face him as Bart went over to the body monitor."Hey doc what's this machine doing off, what you trying to do to her?"He grinned sheepishly as he went over to Shirley.

"Hey wake up Shirley, come on you can't sleep all day" Bart said but then Duelo spoke. "Bart" he said. Bart looked at him his eyes full of sadness. "She did her best" Duelo continued.

"She lived her life to the fullest and yet " Duelo paused and looked down. "I was simply unable to save her despite my efforts, please forgive me"finished the doctor.

Bart was about to shout at Duelo,when he stepped on something. He looked down, It was the doll of him Shirley was making. He picked it up and looked at it. It still had no hair but this was not important to Bart. He held it close to his heart and left.

The captain soon found Bart sitting down by a broken wind turbine on the planet. "Is it the first time you've lost someone you loved?" she asked softly. Bart snivelled not answering. "I know it's hard" said the captain gently.

"I know when it happens" she continued."You think what if you I had done it differently". She looked into the starry sky. "Your head is full of the regrets, but there is one thing that the people left behind must do" she said looking at him again.

"You must never forget about them and remember them always"she said was quiet for a second until. "Bart" said the captain. "You have accept the flame of her soul from here on ,you life is no longer just yours"she said.

"Now lift up your head and embrace the memories and move on, do it for her sake as well as yours" she finally faced her trying to hold back his tears.

The captain smiled gentle at him. "Don't hold back, go ahead and cry. The tears we shed for someone who we love is nothing to be embarrassed about".Bart finally broke. His eyes filled with tears as he clenched onto the captain's coat. His screams of loss could be heard even from the sky.

After hours of packing and boarding the crew were finally ready to go again. "Everyone's account for captain" said a bridge bunny. "We're all ready to go captain" said another bridge bunny. But just then Bart walked in proudly.

He walked down to his portal now with a shiny bold head. The bridge crew looked at him as he took a breath. But the captain smiled as he jumped into his portal.

"All right then" said Magno relaxing. "We have to make up for all the time we lost. "We're going home, full speed ahead" she ordered. "Roger that, full speed ahead" said Bart as the nirvana blasted off into space.

With this dreadful time over, the crew started to return to normal. But the next adventure of the nirvana was closer then it's crew thought.


	4. Delta 61

**Chapter 4 Area 61**

Days on the nirvana passed and with each day passing, the supplies on the ship got less and less .

Nix and the rest of the men even ate the pills Bart was first tiring to sell to them back when the man ship first launched.

"Yuck!" shouted Hibiki as he swallowed some. "Urg that was the worst pill I've ever tasted" said Duelo looking away. "I think I'll stick to starving" said Nix shaking his head as the pills slid down his throat.

"Ah come on, there not that bad" said Bart eating one. They all watched as he suddenly turned a green colour. "Ohh" he said weakly holding his stomach. The other's laughed at him ,but then they all turned green as well.

"I'm gunna be.." said Hibiki holding his hand over his mouth. They all ran for the toilet.

Meanwhile in the meeting room, The captain,BC and Gascongne were having a meeting about a new found ship. "This is the image from our long range sensor" said BC showing a picture of a circler ship on the missions room screen. "It's an outpost missionary," said the captain looking at it. BC nodded and replied.

"Yes, it's classified ship code is Delta 6. According to the monitoring data, its still operational" BC finished looking at the captain knew that look. "Hmm" the captain thought about this. "So you want to go in to resupply and gather information, is that it?" Asked the captain to her sub.

BC nodded. But her captain was still unsure."But there's not much reason to believe they'd welcome us with open arms is there?" said the captain looking at her sub commander with a challenging look."And there's always the chance its a hideout for our enemies too" chipped in Gascongne.

But BC was confident in her decision ."Anyway it's pointless to sit here and debate it" she said confidently. "I will personally lead the operation, please allow me to go?" said BC bowing to the captain smiled. BC was always one just to rush in."Before that" said the captain looking at her sub commander with her calm eyes. "Why don't you try talking to them first?" the captain smiled BC smiled back. "Roger that" she said. She knew the captain was not to be questioned.

As BC walked to the bridge to get to work, she met Nix on the way. He now was his normal colour again, but he seemed very weak. "Dark-Heart you look like death, are you ill?" she asked looking at the crouching Nix."No I'm fine" he said standing up. "I hear we have a ship ahead" he smirked as she looked at him.

"Hmm why am I not surprised you know" she said with small smile. Nix smiled back at her, even though he felt more like he wanted to throwing up his guts up again."I'm going to talk with them first, perhaps you should go to the infirmary ?" she said in her commander way looking at the pale Nix.

"Hmph I'm fine" Nix said with his usual cold smile. "Perhaps you would allow me to join you commander, for communicating with the new ship?" Nix asked saluting."If you wish" Bc said not really caring. So the two went to the bridge and began contacting the missionary. It was hard to get working at first, but suddenly the communications came to life and a bald man appeared on the bridges communication screen.

"What's that" he said looking down. "Somebody still using that old fronter signal" he said looking at them."So who the heck are you pumpkins?" he asked in a horrible rough tone. "That's not a very nice attitude " said one bridge bunny. "He's awfully rude too" said another. BC coughed and the bunny's fell quiet.

"We originate from the plant Mejere,we have had a very long voyage and we have a need to replenish supplies and rest"said man listened."We'd like to dock for a short while if possible" said BC. The bald man looked at her stunned. "Share our supplies with you! Ha is that joke?" he said grizzly."Look I don't have time for crazy people go on and get lost" he said with a grin. But all the time the commutation went fuzzy and seem to fade.

"Then how about a favour for a favour?" Nix said standing beside bald guy looked at him with his dark brown eye's. "Let us resupply and our ship's engineering team might be able to help you with some repairs on that outdated ship, you call home" said Nix coldly.

He enjoyed a good negotiation. The two men stared each other down, trying to see who would break then the bald guy turned his head to his left side. He seemed to be speaking too someone.

Nix and BC waited. Then the bald turned his head back to face them. "Our one rule here is eat or be eaten, so if folks don't care about your personal safety then come on down" said the bald man with a grin."I believe you can count on us to be polite" said BC with a grin. In the navigators portal Bart was smiling. "That's telling them commander"he said happily. Just then BC appeared one of his floating screens .

"Now then prepare to dock with the outpost" she ordered. "I presume you've gotten your self full trained in how to do that now, Mr wonderful navigator" BC said almost mocking spoke back with little confidence. "Oh of course I do, absolute" he said sweating like a pig at the thought.

As the nirvana flew towards the outpost, a small crew was put together by BC to be the first into the outpost by drop ship. The team consisted of Barnette, Jura, Gascongne,Pyoro, Parfet ,herself and Nix.

As they waited for BC, Nix and Jura noticed Barnette getting some old fashion gun's together. "What are you doing with those old things?" said Jura. Barnette smiled at her friend while holding a machine gun in her hands."Well we might be getting into some close combat, so I thought I'd use theses" she said loading the gun.

"Be careful not to fire before you think miss Barnette" said Nix standing tall by the dock ship door."I know how to handle my weapons black-heart" she said with a smile of joy as she picked up a pistol . Nix just sighed at her. He was about to say more but BC showed up.

"Is everyone here?" she asked looking at them all. Everyone nodded. "Good" said Bc happily with the crew."Remember we will be the leading unit in infatuating the mission" said BC. Barnette smiled as she raised her gun.

"Oh action here, we come" she thought happily. "And remember" BC added. "We are to avoid all unnecessary combat" she ordered. Barnette sighed at this and Nix gave a small a voice shouted. "Let me come with you!"They all looked around to see Hibiki come up from a trap door in the floor.

"Believe me I know how to deal with tough guys,just leave your negotiations to me, it be a snap" he said rubbing his thumb nail under his nose.

"Oh yeah ,do you think you have room for my partner too" said Hibiki referring to his vanguard."That doesn't sound too promising" said Pyoro, before a floating screen appeared beside them with Dita on it.

"Are you gunna need a guard ship too, I'm standing by" she said with a group sighed at this."Your standing by huh?" said Gascongne noticing Dita's background. It showed she was already in her dread. "It looks more like to me your already out there" Gasco said looking at smiled at this then spoke."It should be fine" she said looking at Gasco."It's safer then leaving them here". "That's true" said Gascongne and Pyoro together knowing BC was right.

"Hey what did you guys say?" Said Hibiki looking at and Pyoro looked at him ready to speak when Nix grabbed Hibiki by his shirt.

"Never mind that soldier" Nix said carrying Hibiki over to the ship. "Just get in the ship" order Nix as he threw Hibiki inside the drop ship. After all the loading was done. Nix got in after his van defender was loaded on last and shut the door.

Finally the drop ship left with Dita following in her dread. Nix watched as the whole landing procedure began. First locking onto the the bays they were landing in, then shooting a beam to open the specified gate and finally the landing. But even when they did land, they found a huge green door blocking their path into the missionary.

At this they all took to the sides of the door. Barnette loaded her gun and took the left side and Nix readied his dagger taking the right side. Then with a nod from BC ,she pressed the button and the door flung and Barnette entered fast, weapons drawn to only to be met by other humans with baseball bats and chains as weapons.

They all look rough, their cloths were torn and dirty. As Nix and Barnette walked forward with their weapons the other humans back away letting them through to the hallway."Stay away ,if you come any closer I'll shot" threatened Barnette to the other humans as BC and the others made there way she walked in Gascongne made a comment on the state of the living conditions.

"Well quite a palace" she said looking at the mess of the place, with water running all over the place and rubbish everywhere.

As they walked on every hallway of the ship they passed, they saw people were living in any space they could beds made of torn clothes and only a fire in a barrel to keep me warn. It seemed to be their only source of light too. "Reminds me of a rat pack" thought Nix as he wandered on looking at the rough living humans.

Behind him Hibiki, Dita and Pyoro were walking closely when Dita stopped to take photo of the people. But Hibiki stopped her, seeing the people giving them looks that could kill."What are you doing? are you crazy?" he shouted at her looking at her with a look of horror. But Dita didn't seem to notice the people looks. "How come?" she asked seeing nothing wrong with taking a picture. "It's because he's scared of everything" said Pyoro floating to her side.

"Oh be quiet" snapped Hibiki at him as they walked on.

Finally the team stopped at some stairs were the bald guy from the commutations was waiting for them. He grunted and said "this way" signalling with his head the way. They followed him along another the crew followed him down the hallway, the women heard comments from the men they passed.

Some such as. "Hey there sexy lady,nice rear view sweet heart" said one man as Parfet covered her bottom with her hands. "Oh how disgusting" she said feeling abused. But Jura seemed to love the attention, she blew the men kisses and soaked it all up like a pop star waving to their fans. Nix pushed her along fed up of these comments. "What a place, these men have no respect" he angrily thought walking on as more comments came.

One little girl even mocked how Hibiki spoke. "Why you little" said Hibiki angrily before Nix came back for them. His tallness and cold stare seem to make the little girl move out the way as they walked on.

Meanwhile back on the nirvana. Duelo was scanning the outpost with the nivana's radar. "It seems we don't have to worry" said Duelo looking at the scanner's screen. "Other then the sigh of human life forms,there's nothing to suspicious down" there he said. Meia looked over his shoulder at the Monitor. "What about their defence systems and weapons, I want to know more about them" Meia said.

Duelo nodded. "Yes I'd like to know more about them as well" he said intrigued by Meia's determination."Good then let's do another analysis" order Meia.

As they talked Paiway and Misty sat on a bed watching them. "This relationship is hard to put into words but I'll try" Paiway said writting in her notebook. "You know your gunna lose friends that way" said misty sitting beside her. "Just leave me alone OK" said Paiway finishing her writing.

Back on the outpost the crew had lost sight of the bald man. Thanks to the darkness he lead them into."Hmph I think we're in trouble" said Nix stopped and as she did the team to stopped behind her. Suddenly two spot lights shined down on them. They all looked around to find themselves in a make shift ring with high wire fencing. The crowds shouting around them." I want to speak to your leader" shouted BC. "Who's in charge here" she shouted getting annoyed.

Suddenly there was team looked up some stairs leading from the ring to a throne like chair. And there was a women lounged in it.

Dressed in a red body suit, she lounged there playing with her long dark brown hair . The bald guy standing beside her like a well trained dog.

"Well we've got some rather rambunches guests here" the women said evilly looking down at the team. "Looks like its gunna be lots of fun" she laughed as she looked back at the bald man again.

BC looked up at her with a glare."So your the leader of this place?" she asked still annoyed. The women smiled at her. "I don't know if I'd call myself that" she said swinging her right leg over the side of her throne.

"But so far there doesn't seem to be a guy here, who has the guts to go up against me isn't that right patch?" she smiled looking over at the bald guy with a cold stare. "Oh of course its suicide to go up against the likes of you miss Liz" Patch said the crowds cheered again. "So Patch who are these strangers?" asked the women looking at him.

"Well urr" Patch seemed to have forgotten."We come from a plant called Mejere" said BC miss Liz laughed at her."Ha ha our guest come from the other side of the great magnetic storm how wonderful" she smiled. "Well then no wonder you don't know how to talk" she said with his poison like tongue.

"The great magnetic storm?" said Parfet confused. "Well all right ,seems they know all about us now" said Gascongne looking at the crowds. "It's no shocker they'd tease us a little" said Gascongne looking side ways at BC. Who spoke again."We have no intention of being a burden to you in anyway" she said to miss Liz. "We are merely in need to replenish some supplies we expended and taking a brief rest" said BC.

"In return we will gladly share our technical expertises with you" continued BC but miss Liz was not going with that."Thanks,but it's not like we're in any trouble right now. But we are a bit short on entertainment she looked at her. "I'm not quite sure at what your getting at" she said confused. Miss Liz smiled.

"if there's something you want you gotta take it by force" she said sitting up. "That's how things work around here" she continued."You want us to fight for it?" said BC scowling at Miss Liz. Miss Liz just huffed at her.

Meanwhile on the nirvana's bridge Ezra was listing in as they heard the shouting and cheering. "What are we going to do now captain?" she asked. The captain smiled at her. "Don't worry" she said leaning back in her chair. "Sometimes we have to give BC a bit of breathing room" said the captain resting. "Oh" said Ezra shocked at how relaxed the captain was.

"How about we go 5 against 5" said miss Liz looking down at the team. "I'll give you what you want, even if only one of you is victories" offered miss Liz."That's fine by me, I'll take you on, who wants it first" shouted Hibiki rolling his sleeves up. "Mr alien" said Dita worried for him. But BC threw her arm out in front of them.

"Let's forget the handy caps" she said looking at miss Liz. "Let's cut to the chase and have a match against representatives" said BC with a Liz grunted as Bc looked at her. "And to me that seem to make you my opponent" smiled BC."My, my confidence is not something we lack" Nix thought as he watched as miss Liz jumped to her feet, her eyes seemed filled with flames of fury.

"That's fine with me " she said. "But miss Liz" argued patch. But she ignored him. "'Let's choose our weapons anything other then projectiles is fine by me" Miss Liz said standing tall. BC smiled as from her belt she pulled a whip out.

"What does she think she can do with that?" said Hibiki looking at BC holding the whip."It fits her so well,it's almost scary" said Pyoro shivering a Gascoigne just smiled at the sight of Bc and her whip. "It's been an long time since BC brought that old thing out" she said. They were all sent behind a fence of the ring by patch as bc and liz readied themselfs.

They watched as BC lashed her whip against the ground. "So friend when does the bell ring?" mocked BC. Miss Liz grunted as the platform she stood on began to move down.

"You know what bugs me more then anything else in the whole world?" she said as the platform slowly went down. "What would that be?" asked BC smiling. "Someone with a smug little expression like yours" said miss Liz flipping her energy beam sword out from behind her.

"Well thanks, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn that around right back at ya" said BC responding to the taught. "And the first thing to go is that snotty mouth of yours" shouted Miss Liz as the platform landed.

"Even looking from the outside this defence system is riddled with faults" said Duelo looking at radar screen."The radar system on the missionary has blind spots too which means" said Meia.

"I don't believe the inhabitants choose to live there" interrupted Duelo."Hey take a look at that" said Meia pointing to the centre of the digram of the outpost. Duelo zoomed in on the spot."It appears they sustained some fairly recent damage" he said looking. "Then that means their fighting something as well" said Misty. Suddenly the radar started blipping. "What's going on?" asked Paiway as the small flash dot moved closer and closer to the missionary.

But back in the missionary the fight between women was inow n full swing. From the other side of the fence BC's crew watched as she dodge and dived and reflected attacks back with her whip."Wow intense" said Hibiki stunned by their fight. "She's so cool" said Dita amazed at the sub commanders skill. Nix watched as the women fought on.

"So BC's not only quick with her words, but with her weapon as well" he thought looking around. The crowd was going wild. "Better safe then sorry" thought Nix placing his hand onto his dagger . Which he hid in his jacket pocket in case of any trouble.

The fight went on even as BC left cheek was cut by one of miss Liz's throwing knifes. She stood smiling. "I'm impressed you certainly are entreating" said miss Liz panting.

"I'm so glad your having fun, do you want me to teach you a few more tricks" mocked BC flicking her whip. But miss Liz growled at this. She swung her sword around in her hand and shouted. "How dare you!" Everyone watched as miss Liz swung her sword at BC who didn't seem to move. But as the sword came towards her BC lassoed the whip around miss Liz's right leg and pulled, causing miss Liz to fall on her bottom.

BC withdrew her whip to her belt, then ran to finish miss Liz, when suddenly a wall appeared before her.

"What the" said BC shocked as she ran into it. Hibiki looked around to see Patch at the top of a nearby viewing stand. He was holding down a button. "You cheat!" Hibiki shouted as Barnette drew her gun some of the crowd grabbed her.

"Hey let me go" she shouted wiggling. At this Nix drew his dagger and approached the crowd. "Let the lady go unless you want to be dead" he threatened. The crowd let her go.

Miss Liz got to her feet. Wiping her mouth clean, she smiled. "Sorry it's over so soon" she said looking down at BC lying on the ground. "Nice knowing ya" miss Liz screamed as she attacked. But a blue energy gun shot hit her sword throwing her stab left missing BC by inches.

Everyone looked around to see the shooter was. "Rabat" said Nix growling. Rabat stood on the top of another viewing stand. His gun drawn,He smiled as miss Liz blushed. "Ah Rabat" she said shyly as she blushed.

"Hey it's Mr traveller" said Dita noticing him. "Long time no see " he said withdrawing his gun. "Nice to see your doing something interesting for a change" he said in his happy tone as his orangutan jumped up and down beside him.

"Lay off the dirty tricks if you can patch" he said look at patch."Try to give us a decent show for once" he said with a smile as patch grunted.

Just then Rabat looked down too see Nix and Hibiki staring at him angrily. "You spineless creep, fancy selling us out to the harvesters" thought Nix as Rabat smiled walking down the viewing stand stairs.

For a moment miss Liz seem star stuck until she shook it off, remember what she was doing ."How the hell did you get in here?"she yelled at Rabat as his orangutan growled at her. But Rabat put his arm out stopping it.

"The security here is full of undefended areas" he smirked. "Sorta like your swordsmanship" he mocked. Miss Liz growled at him."How many time do you have to annoy me until your satisfied!" she shouted. Rabat thought about this.

"Good question" he said. "I haven't bother to try and count before" he said looking smug. Miss Liz growled again before suddenly an alarm sounded. "Hmph more trouble" said Nix as the missionary rocked.

On the nivana's bridge the bridge bunnies had already detected the enemies. "Intruders their attacking through the gap in the radar web" one said ."They've already attached themselves to the missionary's living quarters" said another. The captain then began to order her crew. "Undock and get under way immediately" she ordered. "We,ll back off and hit them from behind." she said them remembering the missionary.

"But we'll have to be careful not to brush up against the missionary" continued the captain. "I can't guarantee anything that precise" said Bart trying to fly the nirvana away.

Meanwhile Meia was called in to action through her radio. "Roger that. Dread teams scramble" she ordered running out of the infirmary. "Oh wow, she's just so incredible cool" said floating pal making itself into a heart shape. Duelo and Paiway sighed at this. As the dreads readied themselves, the cube-types harvest ships fired small round sliver pod into the missionary. The pods burnt through the missionary's walls and released small green floating blobs into the missionary.

In the ring area Parfet was looking at her mobile radar worried. "Ah they breaching the halls simultaneity now and its in all different sectors" she said panicked."What going on now?" asked BC to miss Liz "Just leave them alone" hissed miss Liz.

"Their refugees that escaped the harvest" said Rabat looking at the crowds. "In other words a group of outcasts who have been run off their wandered aimlessly, until they finally banded together at this old missionary" continued Rabat."And just as we managed to forget them, they come and bother us again" moaned Patch."As if they were following us" he went quiet until. "Commander" shouted Parfet. BC looked over to her. "It almost like they can actually smell us" She said looking at her small potable radar screen.

"Their moving very fast and heading this way!" she said scared. Gascongne then looked over at patch. "Where's the safest place to be right now?" she asked calmly. "Um I guess the central control room" he said.

"Good, then get everyone there now" said Gascoigne. "BC" she shouted. BC nodded ready to take control. "Gascongne and Parfet escort civilians to safty" she ordered. "Barnette,Jura and myself will take the rear and by us some time"she said. She then looked at Nix, Hibiki and Dita. "Hibiki,Dita and Nix return to the drop ship and take care of the attackers outside" she ordered.

"Pyoro you can guide you out" she finished."All right let's go get them" said Hibiki confident. But Pyoro had bad news fro him."But I'm not so sure there's a safe way to get there" said Pyoro showing a map of the missionary on his screen with the green blobs in almost every corridor. "No matter we have our orders. Move out troops" ordered Nix as the team began their journey.

Meanwhile the green blobs were now unlocking the door at their will. "Oh no they've penetrated the security gate" cried Parfet watching her radar screen. "Its not like like their persistent to some new development is it?" Gascongne said as the last civilian was through the door.

"Come on, let's go" Gascoigne ordered shutting the door and running ahead."Hey wait for me" shouted Parfet running after her. Finally the dreads teams were launched with Meia as their commander. "Now divert the enemy away from the missionary and toward us"she ordered. "Roger" said the other pilots as they flew into battle.

Meanwhile back at the rear of the missionary, the enemy had arrived. Jura fired her ring beams at them, but her beams just bounced off. "It's the prism effect" said BC angrily. As the blobs charged towards them. Jura panicked until bang!

"If beams don't work use something solid" Barnette said throwing Jura a machine gun. They fired away destroying the blobs as more and more came.

Elsewhere in the ship Hibiki was moaning about how much they had climbed. But Pyoro said it was the only way to the drop ship."Just keep going solider" said Nix climbing underneath him."Hurry up their gaining on us" shouted Pyoro panicked as he floated beside Hibiki. "Oh will you shut up, it irritants me to hear you tell me that" said Hibiki not paying attention.

As he looked up his stuck his face right in Dita's bottom. She giggled shyly looking down at him. "Sorry about that" Hibiki said with a face full. "Come on you two move!" Shouted Nix stuck below them.

Meanwhile outside in space the dreads were fighting back. Meia tried to lead the main ship away from the missionary. "How about now Bart?" asked Meia over the radio."It's no good, I can hit them. But the missionary still gunna get a piece of it,you gotta get them further away" he yelled. "You make it sound easy" she said before a shot hit her dread.

Back on the missionary miss Liz and Rabat now joined the fight as the five rear fighters tried to fall back. But the blobs followed them. "Barnette,Jura hurry it up" BC order as they back further into the ship.

While all this was going on Dita had just reached top of the ladder they were climbing with Pyoro floating beside her."Are we there yet?" she asked tiredly clambering up to the platform. "Hmm if we just open this door" said Pyoro floating to the door beside them. He opened it only be greeted by a green floating blob. "Ahh there here too" he screamed slamming the door shut.

Nix now was fed up to the teeth with blobs."You coward " said Nix climbing up last. He draw his dagger then throw open the door."Take this" he roared as he slashed the blob in half. It fell to the floor and vanished. "Wow that's so cool" said Dita amazed at Nix bravery. Nix just huffed as he looked at the three of them. "We have no time for talking Pyoro move out" Nix saluted and the four of them ran down the corridor with Nix fighting the blobs as they went.

But all was not well for the others. The blobs had forced them back so far they were in where the civilians sighed as the Barnette and Jura fought on but soon their ammo ran out and they were forced to retreat as well. Smashing the control panel with her pistol Barnette closed the door just in time to stop the blobs getting them.

On the nirvana the picture was pretty grim. "They've almost got to the central area" said Ezra. She faced the captain. "At this rate they'll" but she stopped seeing the captain sweating. Then there was hope.

"Wait there movement in the docking bay" said another bridge bunny. "it Dita's dread and Nix's and Hibiki's van guards" said another. The captain let out a relieved sigh."They certainly keep us on the edge of our seats don't they" she smiled watching the ships launch.

Meanwhile in space the three ships flew out to battle. Nix opened communications to Hibiki and Dita ."I'm off to help the other dreads ,you two do what you do" said Nix. "Roger that" said Dita rearing to go as Nix flew to aid the dreads.

Hibiki and Dita combined, but something was different about Vandread Dita."What is that?" said Meia looking at the new and improved Vandread Dita from the outside. Inside Pyoro was freaking out."Ah what's this I never seen this before, what a kinky looking cockpit" he said looking at Dita sitting a little lower on Hibiki's waistline.

Suddenly Pyoro stopped. " I think I even smell of sexual" but he was stopped by Hibiki. "Will you shut up already!" he shouted with Dita blushing all this time. Pyoro was even shocked as he saw Hibiki hands on-top of Dita's on the control spheres.

"Um Mr alien" said Dita noticing the change. "Yeah there something different what is it?" said Hibiki looking around the new cockpit but he was interrupted by the captain."What are you waiting for BC and the other are still in there!" she shouted through communications. "Oh yeah that's right"said Dita as they moved towards the missionary.

Nix finally caught up with Meia. "Need a hand leader?" he said calmy he appeared on Meia screen. "No, just do go help the others" she ordered."Hmph" smiled Nix as he flew at Meia's dread. As the they combined Meia and Nix were now in the Vandread defender M. "How is this helping?" Meia said angrily "Speed is the key miss Meia" said Nix as they blasted off leading the harvester ships away.

Back in the central control room the green blobs now had breached the door as were fighting against a laser grid across the readied her gun waiting as the blobs started to fuse together."Their changing form" said BC. "Now that's pretty impressive" said Rabat watching as the blobs combined forming a yellow mess and attacked the grid again.

However as all seem lost suddenly the hallway before them disappeared and there floated Vandread Dita. "Sorry to keep you waiting" said Dita happily through the ships speakers. They all smiled in relief. "If I ever find out you took your time to make a grand entrance you won't live long enough to regret it" said a grinning Gascoigne.

Outside in the battle field Vandread defender M now had the enemy's main ship and some others on it's tail as they flew away from the missionary.

"OK Bart, how's the target looking now" said Meia. "All right let's go" smiled Bart firing the nirvana's new weapon. Hundreds of light beams all flew out destroying every last harvesters ship. "All enemy element have been neutralised" said an bridge bunny. "And everyone in the mission is safe too" said Ezra happily.

The captain sat back with another sigh of relief. "Well that was quite a show" she smiled as the teams returned. After more talking. The deal was finally done and the nirvana engineering team set to work on repairing the missionary. With the deal under way Nix and Meia watched from the hanger as the transport ships arrived to deliver the goods.

"Hmm I noticed while I was down there Rabat and miss Liz seemed to have a history" Nix said. Meia looked at him shocked. "How can you be sure?" she asked. Nix just sighed with smile."Let's just say, my instincts told me" he smiled. As they continued to watch the ship arrive.

Meanwhile on the missionary miss Liz and Rabat seemed to be have an interment moment."37 time" she said leaning on the window ledge with her wine. Rabat looked at her. "That's how many times you've made me jealous" she smiled looking at him. "It's really been that many huh" Rabat said in his calm voice. "I didn't realised we'd been together so long" he said looking back at her. It seemed love was in the air again.

Until Rabat's orangutan got jealous and ran over to him hugging him. It growed at miss Liz as it hugged him."All right I get it" said Rabat patting his Liz smiled. "Well I guess there's always next time" she said. Rabat smiled stoking his companions head. "That right till next time" he said smiling.

Outside the door Hibiki,Dita, patch and Pyoro watched them. "That's a real adult relationship" blushed Dita her eyes filled with nodded as patch cried. "Oh the bands of love really pull at the heart"he cried. Pyoro patted him on the back."There,there it'll be all right, want a drink?" Pyoro asked.

However not everyone was all in a loving mood. Barnette was back on the missionary searching for her lost guns in the wrecked hallways for the missionary."Oh no I'll never be able to find them again" Barnette moaned as she moved some metal aside.

"They all served their purpose, I'm sure they very happy right now why don't you just give up?" said Jura not really help at all. "You must be kidding" said Barnette pulling herself out a pile of metal.

"Do you know what incredible vintage items they were!" shouted Barnette . As she went on Jura paid no attention.

"Jura are you even listening too me!" shouted Barnette.


	5. There is always someone behind you

**Chapter 5 There is always someone behind you**

Time passed slowly on the nirvana. But not a single day went by without Nix and Meia arguing. It seemed even the crew began to get use to there continues arguing . They heard the two argue over battle plans in the meeting room almost every time someone passed.

"I'm just suggesting we send Vandread Dita out first" said Nix as the two stood facing each other. "I disagree" said Meia argued back. "Hmph now your just being childish" said Nix coldly back.

"I'm thinking about what's best for them!" shouted Meia at Nix. He just grinned at her. "Hmm I see" he thought readying his next words.

"When are you going to let that girl go and stop mothering her" said Nix stepping closer to Meia. "I'm not mothering her, I'm doing my job" she growled as she stepped forward.

The two glared at each other coldly until Nix turned away. "Hmph, it's your choice leader" he said as Meia watched him leave.

Meanwhile the other crew members were getting along. Duelo and Paiway were helping with Ezra baby, while Hibiki worked on his van guard while hiding from Dita. Jura was always up to something with Barnette following behind. Yet even with all this happiness, they all knew the battles they had fought to reach here.

However today was a new day and with a new day comes a new challenge.

Dita was racing down the hallway to the reg centre carrying a big plate of rice ball. "Hurry,hurry,hurry" she said to herself racing along. Finally she arrived at the Reg centre.

"Sorry I took so long Mr alien" she said bursting in to see misty feeding Hibiki sandwiches. "Does that taste good Hibiki"?" she asked feeding him."Yeah yummy" he said concentrating on his cards.

Dita was fuming. She puffed her cheeks out like a puffer fish. Misty noticed her and smiled at her as almost to say "ha got here first".

Suddenly Dita walked over to Hibiki and ripped the sandwich out his mouth. "Hey what the heck are doing?" said Hibiki angry. "Wow that was cruel" said misty shocked at what Dita did.

"Mr alien always likes rice much more then these stupid sandwiches of yours" shouted Dita slamming down the plate full of rice balls onto the table Hibiki and Gascongne were playing cards on.

Hibiki was scared until he began eating again. "Oh these are great" he said happily stuffing more rice balls down his face. But Misty just huffed at this.

"Well you haven't even kissed him yet" she said fighting back with her words. "What was that!" shouted Dita as sparks flashed between the two girls eyes. Finally Gascongne hit the timer on the table.

"Hey any time now, it's your move" she said feeling as bored as ever. "Oh right" said Hibiki finishing his mouth full of rice ball."I have to concentrate on the game" he said staring into his cards.

As the timer counted down from 3 minutes Hibiki began to sweat. Dita looked at the timer confused. "Miss gascone what this thing all about?" she asked staring at it. "Hibiki debates about this and that and take too long so" Gascongne explained. "So from now on he gets three minutes for each turn" she finished still watching the sweating Hibiki.

Dita looked at the timer which continued to count down more. " By the way" said Gascongne to Dita. "It's not Gascone it's Gascongne"she said. "She so picky about about everything" Hibiki said under his breath.

"Time's almost up" Gascogne said looking at him. Hibiki started to panic again. " I know it is" he barked before taking another look at this cards.

"All right how about this!" He said throwing down his cards. " Two jacks" he said feeling lucky. "Got a full house" Gascongne said showing Hibiki her cards. Hibiki dipped his head, he'd lost again. "I lost" he said sadly.

At this misty stood up. "Yeah well it's all Dita's fault Hibiki lost" shouted misty. "What? No it's all Misty's fault!" shouted Dita back before sparks again flew from the girls eyes.

But Hibiki then put his head up and shouted. "Will the two of you just shut up!". It went quietthen Hibiki spoke again. "This calls for one more hand" he said slamming his hand down .

Meanwhile in the infirmary some of the crew were watching Barnette filming Jura holding Ezra's baby. All the time Pyoro was telling her to be more gentle with the baby when she handled it.

"Oh fine here, happy now" she said giving Pyoro the baby. Pyoro held the baby in it arms before asking jura. "Can't you be a little less selfish?" But he got no answer. So after he placed the baby in it's cot and turned on a space themed mobile. The women gathered around the baby again.

"She's so cute" said Jura watching the baby wiggle her legs and arms.

"I want to have a baby soon" she said happily. Parfet put her finger near the baby who looked at it with it's wide eyes. "She looks so fragile" said Parfet as Paiway went "rib bit,rib bit roar" with her puppet frog. But the baby did not smile or even move it's face.

"She never laughs at all" said Paiway a little considered. "She only a few days old" said Duelo stepping up to see the baby. "She still can't reconsign things very clear" he said before looking at the baby.

"It'll be a while before the baby show facial expression. Anyway I personal find the baby to be most amusing" he said looking at the baby again.

"She's not the baby,she's Pyoro 2" said Pyoro annoyed at what Duelo had said. "Your so silly Pyoro" cut in Ezra. "Her name is Kahlua" she continued to say.

"Oh so it's Kahlua" said Parfet looking at the baby. Ezra nodded. "Well that's the name the captain gave her" she said smiling. However Pyoro still insisted on calling her Pyoro 2 and nothing seemed to change him mind.

Another thign that did not change was Nix and Meia once again in the meeting room doing their own things.

"Tell me" said Meia looking at Nix sitting in a meeting room chair on the other side of the room.

"Why is it, when I'm here your always here" she asked curiosity. "Because" said Nix looking up at her with this cold eyes. " Maybe this is the only quiet place on the ship. With a child is on-board " it is difficult to find a quiet place now" said Nix continuing to write in his black pocket book.

Meia looked at him. He was sitting in the chair with one leg over the over. His book leaned against his top leg while he wrote with his left hand. His right arm rested on the chairs arm.

"He certainly is strange, but his determination is strong " thought Meia going back to her plan. "So what is it? What is it that makes me want to shoot him and treat him like a crew member?" She sighed not knowing what to do.

Finally an alarm sounded, the enemy had arrived. "Our long range scanners is showing an enemy fleet" said a bridge bunny bring a image on the bridge screen of the enemy ship and it fleet.

"That's a harvester mother ship" said the captain looking at the image. "Yes and it's set course for Mejere " said another bridge bunny. BC looked at the captain.

"It must be one of the squadrons that changed course to head to marjere ,thanks to our recent battle" BC said. Suddenly a bridge bunny spoke again. "Ah it's changed course again, its head right for us" she said worried.

"Hmm" thought the captain. "I guess we have not choice but to get them". The alarm rang thought out the ship Nix and Meia were the first to spring into action, with Barnette and Jura following them.

Meanwhile in the Reg centre. Misty,Dita and Hibiki had just noticed the alarm. "So they finally here" said Gascongne calmly. Hibiki got to his feet. "Urg and just when things were getting interesting" he said angrily hitting stop on the timer.

He then looked at Gascongne. "What's up?" she asked looking at him. "When we've polished off these enemy's, were going to come back here and finishing this game" he said. "Until then it's undedicated" he finished saying. Gascongne smiled.

"Must be quite a hand you got there hibiki" she thought with a smile watching them all run off.

Meanwhile in space the mother ship began it attack. Firing it's cube-types into the battlefield. The dread and vanguard's came out from the nirvana ready with a plan of attack. "Jura you know the plan don't you" said Meia over the radio.

"You just leave it too me ,I'm the star of the show today" she smiled. "Who's the star of the show?" shouted Hibiki though the radio hearing what Jura said.

As Hibiki and Jura combined Hibiki spoke. "All right, this time I'm gunna get all of you" he said as he and Jura blasted off in the Vandread Jura. Meanwhile Dita watched from her ship. "What's wrong mr alien, why are you going for the other girls today?" she said sadly to herself.

Meia then appeared in her cockpit screen. "Dita assume formation delta 4 fall in right behind me and dark-heart" she ordered "Ur roger" said Dita quietly following her commanders order's.

Nix watched as the nirvana followed them into the battle. "This battle should be quick and simple" thought Nix. Hut he did not know, how wrong he was.

Back on the nirvana misty was looking at the image of the huge mother ship. "We're going to fight that without support" she said scared to the captain. "We've already beaten them once before" said the old captain, misty looked at her.

"Experience has helped to build our confidence" the captain continued speaking like it was an everyday thing. "We'll surround them with Vandread Jura then hit them with a blast from the main cannon, it's easy" said Pyoro holding Kahlua in his arms.

Misty was amazed how confident they were. "Well that's very reckless, but I like what I crews certainly very confident" she said watching the dreads move in.

However as she said that the mother ship launched hundreds huge cube-types boxes into space.

"All right attack" order Meia, but she was interrupted by Dita. "Meia look" she said over the radio shocked. Meia looked as the cubes formed together forming a shape. "The nirvana impossible!"said Nix shocked looking at an cube type nirvana copy.

"Don't worry it's a know fact that copies are always weaker then the originals" said Bart. But the captain was not so sure .

"Calm down Bart" she ordered as Vandread Jura flew into action. As they got closer the fake nirvana fired a red beam hitting Meia,Dita and Nix ships. "No Meia, Dita" called Barnette who avoided the attack. "This pain" said Meia, "It just like before" said Dita.

Suddenly a cry of pain was heard on their radio's. The beam had hit Nix van-defenders right shield. Pain ran through Nix right arm again. "urg dam it all" he said fighting the pain.

Even with there comrades down Barnette's dread and the Vandread Jura fought on. It seemed to give hope to the captain watching them. "Bart follow their lead" she order as the nirvana follow behind them. It was a fast paced battle with dodging and fighting but finally the Vandread Jura had the enemies trapped in it's shield.

"Ha ah, how that can't hardly move at all can you" smirked Hibiki looking at the captured fleet. However he did not notice the fake nirvana launch an attack they used back on the missionary.

Its beams destroyed the shield and hit Vandread Jura dead on. "Hey we're going to be in trouble if we" but before Hibiki could fished he notice Jura knocked out cold and his hand bleeding.

The other watched as the beam hit Vandread jura again. This caused Barnette to go into a rage and begin a reckless attack. "Miss Barnette, stop now!" ordered Nix though the radio but she did not listen.

It took Gascongne and her supply ship tows to drag them all back to the ship safety. "Dark Heart answer" said Meia through the radio. Nix looked up to see her image on his cockpit screen.

"What's your condition black-heart?" she ordered, but Nix just gave a small grin as he responded ."Just a few cuts that's all leader" he said closing the connection.

As her image disappeared,Nix held his right arm. The pain was now coming and going for worse to nothing. "Urg you stupid thing" Nix cursing his arm as he held his pain back.

Back on the ship Jura was rushed to the infirmary and placed under Duelo's care. "She's bleeding profusely" he said looking at the body scanner. "But she'll pull thought just fine, but as for that wound on her abdomen" he continued.

"Jura" said Barnette sadly. It went quiet as the four pilots looked at there injured comrade. "Treat her so she doesn't have any scars OK" said Hibiki sadly looking at the unconscious Jura . Duelo looked at him. He was sitting in the corner like a injured dog.

"You can trust marjere's technical prowess for that" he said. "Now I have to treat you" he said facing Hibiki. "There's really nothing too look at, I've just got some little scratches" Hibiki said sadly.

"Oh Mr alien" sighed Dita she felt sorry for him. "I can't allow that" said the doctor strongly. "Now I'm gunna have to have a look at your personal data, I need the information so I can treat you" he insisted.

Hibiki grunted as he ripped the string on his neck, tied to it was his data card. He threw it at the doctor who caught it in his right hand.

"Ha do what you want" grunted Hibiki getting to his feet. As the doctor put the card into his computer Hibiki hit the wall with his fist. "Dam it! Its all because I underestimated them" he said blaming himself for what happened.

Meanwhile at the door Nix met with Gascongne. "So how you feeling dark-heart?" she asked with a smile on her face. "Hmph when I cut off my right arm, I'll tell you" said Nix as he held his arm again. Suddenly the two noticed Hibiki shouting at Dita.

"You don't have to take it out on Dita" said Gascongne. They looked to see her leaning on the door ledge. Hibiki scowled at her. "What happened to your good humour?" she said. This seemed to annoy Hibiki greatly.

"Everyone looks so gloomy in here, there no point hanging around this place" Gasco said getting to her feet. "Head back to your station, once your good to go" she said looking at them. But as she was about to leave "why?" said Barnette. Gascoigne looked at her. "Why did you refuse the deliver? I wanted to keep fighting for Jura's sake" she shouted.

Nix noticed Gascoigne smile turn to a frown. "Trouble in the rank" he thought sitting down to rest his legs.

Meanwhile back on the bridge. Bart's image appeared on the bridge screen. "How far are we gunna run away?" he asked panicked. "Until we have a chance to fight back" said the captain angrily.

"All I wanted to know is where I was going" Bart shouted freaking out. "I'm thinking" shouted the captain back. "Stay on course and be quiet, your good at running away aren't you?" she said angrily. Bart sighed, "understood captain" he said as the screen closed.

But the real action was in the infirmary. As Barnette slammed her left hand onto a table. "Answer me miss Gascongne" she said looking dead into Ganscogne's eyes. "It's because your death would have been a waste" she replayed calmly. But Barnette was not happy with this answer.

"But we can't win without fighting and if we can't win, we're all going to die anyway" shouted Barnette. The room became tense as the two women looked at each other.

"At that point ,the mission was a failure" Gascongne replied again. "It's the job of the people behind the scenes to pull of the actors off stage,when they forget how the shows suppose to go" Gascongne continued.

But this made Barnette more angrier. "I want to know how you can be so cold!" Barnette asked with sweat running down her brow. Gascongne closed her eyes and looked down."You tend to make the wrong decisions when you let emotions rule you" she said. Nix nodded in agreement, he understood where Gascoigne was coming from. But Hibiki just huffed at them both.

"Yeah its all very easy to stay calm from a nice safe distance or in a nice safe van-defender" he mocked. "Mr alien" said Dita worried. She knew Hibiki was making a grave mistake challenging both of them.

"For someone who's always casualty watching it all from the back, the feeling of those on the front lines never really could be understood" barked Hibiki. Nix glared coldly at him as he got to his feet. Gascoigne got off the door and faced Hibiki.

"You always stand there with a smirk on your face like that, making sarcastic remakes to the rest of us about our failures and mistake, there's no way someone like you could understand people who are desperately trying to survive" he barked.

Gascoigne stared at him coldly. Then Meia looked at him coldly. Finally Nix looked at him coldly. The boy had barked for too long now. "Huh this is so pitiful " said Gascongne closing her eye's.

"What's the point of making excuses, I'll be as sarcastic as I like" she said seeming to get angry. "If it means we stay alive I' continue to do that " said Gascongne angrily. "If it makes you happy take all the chances you need" she said walking towards him.

She then stuck her face close to his. "And after your life ends in this world" she said as they stared down each other. "You can count me out of any of that" she shouted. "I'll clench my teeth and make sure I survive through it all" she snarled.

Hibiki's eyes shook. Fear had finally stuck the pup.

She then looked at Barnette with a glare then left without a word. By now Hibiki's arm was covered in blood. "Hibiki, let me tend to your wounds" said Duelo worried for his fellow man.

"Sure" Hibiki said holding back the pain he felt. Misty looked out the infirmary door watching Gascongne go. "Is she all right?" she asked and again Hibiki answered wrongly.

"Ah don't bother with her" he said looking up his eyes closed to try and hide the pain. "Someone like her could never understand someone else pain".

This was the last straw for Nix. He started to walk over angrily towards Hibiki. The boy looked as the leader came towards him. His cold eye seemed now even colder.

"Say that again mutt" growled Nix coldly as he walked toward him. It seemed Nix had finally lost it. He was just a grab away from Hibiki when Meia stepped in Nix's way.

He looked at her and then she in returned looked at him. It was like like they could talk only with their eyes. Nix looked away and Meia then retuned her view to Hibiki.

"What do you want?" he barked at her only to have Meia slap him hard across the face. The other's gasped expect Nix who Meia looked at. He nodded and stepped back seeming satisfied.

"what was the point of that!" shouted Hibiki. "She knows more then anyone else, the pain of losing someone dear to you" said Meia, Hibiki looked at her shocked.

However things in space where not looking good either. The cube-types now began to form into the Vandread Dita,Vandread Jura, Barnette's dread and the van-defender.

They all flew off at high speed after the nirvana. "Enemy ships intercepting our intended course" shouted a bridge bunny from her desk. BC and the captain watched as the copy's flew around the ship.

The Vandread Dita copy fired it's cannons at the ship shield. The bridge felt the attack as they shook violently . "The enemies fleet has gone in attack mode" shouted a bridge bunny panicked. "Ugr so this is where the chase ends "growled the captain looking outside.

Meanwhile in her room Gascongne looks at a small pink lock box. Taking the piece of metal from her mouth, she squeezed it hard. Then as she relaxed, it formed into a key shape.

With this she looked at it as memories of her childhood fill her mind. One being of her on her home planet with her sister showing her the trick she had just performed.

"There I did it" her older sister said showing her the key. "Wow that amazing" said a child Gascoigne. Her memory fades and she returns to her room holding the key in her hand.

She then opens the box and like the key to her memories, she begins to have more flash back.

First of he sister and herself in the Mejere army. "You have been giving me nothing but excuses lately" shouted her sister. " That anger endued sympathy put many lives at risk,don't you understand that" her sister continued.

"Yes but sis" said a young Gascongne. "Know your place lieutenant, on a mission we have no other relationship other officer and subordinate do you understand!" her sister shouted. "I apologise captain rangal" the young Gascongne said standing to attention.

And finally her last memory of her sister's death. Her section was being shut down and she was trying to talk to her sister but she would not listen.

Finally she saw her sister rescue a small girl from being sucked into space, resulting in her won sister death after being trapped after an emergency door shut her out.

"She knows more about sorrow then any of us do" said Meia finally finishing the story she told.

"And while we make a big fuss right now, for her she has already travelled down that road long long time ago" finished Meia. The room went quiet Nix arm seem to hurt less, but his heart ached at Gascongne's sad story.

Hibiki finally got to his feet Nix looked waiting for this solider to slip up just once more. "Oh all right I'll be nice and apologise to her" he said. but then Meia got a call on her headset.

"This is Meia" she said listening. "The enemy has surrounded us"said BC on the other end. "We have no where to run" continued BC ."I have all the pilots here with me, ready to attack" said Meia.

"All right, but if you attack without a strategy in place" BC ordered. "I got one" shouted Hibiki back. "I figured something out while I was listening to your story" he said looking at Meia.

Meanwhile the paksis was playing up once again. "Parfet it's the paksis again" said another engineer, Parfet nodded. "Yes i know,but something cleared up now" she said looking at it.

The other engineer looked at the paksis. "What could it be?" she said. "The red colour" said Parfet looking at the other engineer. "There is another paksis you know" she said looking back at the paksis the other engineer was shocked.

" It's being used by earth" Parfet continued to say. "I believe this paksis is afraid of the red paksis" Parfet said watching the blue paksis glow.

"Huh afraid, but it's a machine" said the other engineer. But she was wrong.

"Here we go!" shouted Hibiki as the five pilots flew into battle. "Remember ignore the cube-types, our real target is the mother ship" order Meia as they began their attack.

"Somebody inside, that is what gave me the idea" said Hibiki over the radio ."We got to get inside it's belly and tearing it apart it's only plan I see with half a chance" he continued saying until misty image appeared on his cockpit.

"Hibiki that sounds reckless" she said worried. "Yeah well, you never know until you try it" he shouted back. She giggled."Oh but that's just what I like most about you she said with a smile. "You know your really messing with my mood with that stuff" he said as the fight went.

Hibiki and Meia combined and readied themselves to attack. "I understand the plan, but do you think we can break thought their armour with just our power" Meia asked hibiki. "If we're going to have to worry about it, let's worry about it later" said Hibiki getting on with the plan.

As they drew close to the mother ship the fake nirvana appeared before them. Suddenly it started to transform. "Hmph they just don't give up" said Nix fighting off more cube-types attacking him.

The fake nirvana transformed into a huge robot with a huge red energy sword and a pincer like left hand. As it started to fire a huge red laser at the ships. Vandread Meia avoided them with great speed as Dita was almost hit.

"Arh" she cried. "Dita what are doing" shouted Barnette over the radio. "You'll be needed later hurry up" she ordered. "Right sorry" said Dita blasting off after her allies.

As Barnette fired missiles at the huge robot, it grabbed her with it left pincher like hand. "No Barnette" cried Dita seeing her friend in trouble. "Hold on miss Barnette" called Nix trying to fly over but the van defender copy stopped him.

"Get out of my way faker" roared Nix firing his cannons. But the fake ship held him back with ti's sheilds.

But all this time Barnette was being slowly crushed until. "The supply craft" thought Nix watching as it flew past him firing three misses at the robots gripper. Giving Barnette the chance to escape.

"Sorry about that did I go to far of someone who works behind the scenes?" said Gascongne cockily flying on.

But gasconge had the fake Jura dread ram into her ship then the robot stuck its sword like arm straight through the supply ship. But Gascongne just laughed as she activated her boosters and began to swing the robot around.

"Miss Gascongne!" shouted Dita worried. They all watched as Gascongne swung the robot onto the mother ship body. Then she boosted, forcing herself and the robot into the ship.

The pressure was so great that A fire broke out on the mother shio causing the supply ship to catch alight. The pilots could only watch with horrified looks as the robot and the supply ship disappeared into it the crimson flames . "Miss Gascongne!" cried Barnette weakly watching the flames take her friend away.


	6. A change

**Chapter 6 A change**

"The supply ships signal has been..lost "said a bridge bunny sadly. BC was horrified. "Ezra" she shouted."Yes" Ezra said trying to contact gascongne ship. "Miss Gascongne, come in please" she shouted through the radio. The captain held back her sadness as Ezra continued to try and get in contact with Gascongne.

However the battle was not yet over outside. From the mother ship the robot rose again.

"Gasconge!" shouted Nix finally destroying the fake copy with a blast to the fake head. Hibiki felt his pain too as he roared in anger. "Dam you all, I'll get all of you" Hibiki shouted as he separated form Meia. "Why?" said Meia ,she was shocked at Hibiki action.

As he raced towards the mother ship, Barnette blocked his path. "Hey get outta way" he shouted, but Barnette wasn't listening ."Everyone pull back now" she ordered. "Oh shut up and stay outta my way" Hibiki shouted back. "There's no way we can win" shouted Barnette back as her ship started to fall apart.

"If we're so impulsive" she said as her ship rocked. "That not for you to say" Hibiki barked but then it hit him and it hit Barnette too. The feeling of defeat.

However back on the nirvana Bart was throw out his portal and the ship seem to be controlling itself. The dread teams and the vanguards following close behind.

"Why did you come out!" Shouted a bridge bunny to Bart, who was sat on the floor after being thrown.

"I didn't, it decided to change course all on it own" he said waving his right hand. "My hand got burnt" he moaned blowing on it. All the time Ezra kept trying to reach miss Gascongne until finally. "All right Ezra"said the captain softly.

"Yes but.." said Ezra wanting to go on, but the captain cut her off. "That's.. enough now" said the saddened captain. The nirvana flew away as fast as it could away from the harvest fleet it feared so much.

Finally a bridge bunny spoke up. "I'm picking up a high density gas nebular in the nirvana flight path" she said. As the nirvana flew straight into it the harvester seem to retreat.

"We've completed docking the dreads captain" said Meia appearing on the bridge screen. "Thanks of the hard work" said the captain sounding herself. "Please accept my apologizes for what happened to .. miss Gascongne" added Meia.

"That enough" said the captain as sadness filled up inside her again. "But captain" argued Meia. "Let it go" ordered the captain looking down. "Just be on stand by" she finished saying. Meia just sighed as she disappeared from the screen.

In the hanger Meia slammed her fist down on her dread control desk. "I thought, I'd become strong enough to.." she breathed in hard. "Not let myself be fazed by anything" she said softly clenching her fist. "But then what would that make you?" asked a voice.

Meia looked up to see who was saying these words. It was Nix. He was looking at the hanger door, his right fist on his heart and standing to attention.

"What do you mean?" said Meia holding back her sadness.

We all wish could become machines and to some it's very easy" said Nix coldly. " First they need to lose you mind become like a servant to a master" he said still looking at the hanger door. "However.. what humans have built in which machines do not, is our emotions" he said letting his arm drop to his side.

"If we were machines, we'd be advanced in all types of ways" he said sounding strong. "But there is one thing that stops us" he said finishing with a salute he turned around.

Meia looked at him as a single tear ran down his face. "We feel the loss of others and the loss of our loved one's" he said looking at her.

"That is why we cannot be machines miss Meia" he said finally dropping his head down. His tear falling to the floor.

The sadness spread through out the ship like a virus. However Gascongne death affected the Reg station the most. It seemed like it had lost it's very own life.

The girls smiled no more, all that could be heard was cries of sorrow and whimpering of their lost leader. "Just as I thought " said BC in the bridge watching from the monitors.

"The death of Gascongne is having a huge effect on the crew, epically as it was someone so close to them" she said looking down.

"However" said the captain, her sub-commander looked at her. "What Gascoigne left behind for us is just as big" she said looking at the battle report. "She left a huge gaping hole in their mother ship and that means we still have a way out of this" she said.

Just then "captain" a voice said over the radio. It was Parfet. "If you don't mind I might have a plan about our situation" she said.

All the while in the infirmary Barnette sat beside Jura as she rested. She shook in sadness as she spoke. "I didn't even have time to apologies" she said as a single tear ran down her cheek only to be wiped away by a friendly hand.

Barnette opened her eye's to see Jura awake. "The Barnette I love is much stronger and cuter then that" smiled Jura laying there. Barnette looked at her friend with a smile. "See you look better like that" Jura said smiling back.

However in the cafeteria Hibiki entered to be greeted by a finger puppet of a mushroom with hands.

Saying "smile smile" then from behind the table Dita appeared. "What do you think you doing?" asked Hibiki not feeling in the mood to play Dita's games.

She smiled and Hibiki barked back. "How can you smile at a time like this!" Dita gasped. "Its because, I don't know know how?" she said shyly. "Huh" said Hibiki confused.

"I don't know what face I should show when I'm sad" Dita said as a flash back occurred in her mind.

"When I was alone,when the unit I lived in shut down everyone had hard looks on their faces" she said remembering herself as a small child amongst sad looking women .

"But when I mess up or said something wrong they laughed"she said as her flashback finished. "So then, so now. I just don't want everyone to be sad.I want them to keep laughing" she said sadly. It was quiet until Nix walked in.

Hibiki and Dita watch as he walked over to the window his posture was slack and his once cold stare now seemed to have melted in a soft half effort stare.

However another soon came to the cafeteria. Barnette stood at the door in silence. As Hibiki looked down she spoke ."Why?"

"Tell me why Hibiki. Why you didn't try to save miss Gascongne?" she said angrily. "What was that?" Hibiki said almost no believing what he heard .

"You should have been able to do it"she said . Then she turned her attention to Nix. "And you?" She said looking at Nix who looked at her from the window."Why didn't you try?" she said looking down.

"Who's to say I didn't?" said Nix coldly staring out he window. "You stood there and watched her die!" shouted Barnette. "Perhaps" growled Nix in his cold voice. They all looked at him as he faced Barnette.

"Perhaps I watched her give her life to save us, not to see her die you stupid girl!" roared Nix . Dita shivered. Perhaps it was just the temperature in the cafeteria or maybe it was Nix's cold words.

"I don't know whether its the guilt eating at you miss Barnette" he contiued to say coldly. "But whatever caused you to come here and begin throwing around stupid remarks" he growled continuing to stare coldly into her eyes.

"You are wrong!" he shouted. "Myself and Hibiki did everything we could,we are humans like yourself. We are not superhero's miss Barnette" said angrily Nix turning away from her. "But" said Barnette weakly. But Nix would hear no more.

"Miss Barnette return to your post and take your guilt with you" nix ordered looking back at the window. "You cannot shift the guilt of what you said to her before she died" he said as he heard Barnette walk away. "It is famously said one should be careful about every word you say to your allies, for it might be last thing they ever hear" he said slowly going quiet.

Suddenly the timer went off on the table. Hibiki looked as her voice came into his head. "Hey it's your turn, show me your hand" she said then faded. Hibiki sighed sadly.

He walked over to her laid down card looking at them laying there something in his mind clicked.

"All right.. I'll show you" he said tightening his right fist. Dita looked at him. "Get everyone down here now, time for a tactical meeting" he the paksis again showed little red dots on it,but then they faded for some reason.

In the infirmary Duelo used Bart dagger to bring up his medical records. "This we can analysis" he said looking at the dagger. "Hey what are doing? Can you hurry up and treat me?" asked Bart still holding onto his hand. But the doctor had other things on his mind,

He held Hibiki's card in his hand . "Hibiki Tokai just what are you?" thought the doctor looking at his card. Finally BC arrived in the meeting room to see the pilots gathered.

"So what's all this about?" she asked standing at the door. "I've come up with a way to complete shut down the enemies mother ship" said Hibiki standing at the front beside Meia and Misty.

"And what's that?" BC asked looking at them. It was then misty stepped up to speak.

"With this" she said showing BC the capsule which contained the virus they fought long ago when it tried to shut down the ship.

"That's the capsule from Pluto" said BC shocked. "That right" said misty. "A virus that eats up the paksis, we can beat them with it" she said.

"Is it ready?" asked Hibiki. "It's perfect, all we have left to do is have him eat it" said misty pointing at Pyoro who had Ezra's baby on his back. "I didn't know about this" he said freaking out.

"I don't want to be separate from Pyoro 2" he continued until Ezra took her baby back. "Her name is Kahula" insisted her mother.

"I see" smiled BC at this plan. "So you'll take Pyoro and infiltrate the enemies main system right" said BC working out the plan. "But to access the ship we need to get passed all those cube-types, how to do propose we do that?" asked Meia to Hibiki.

"That's something we don't have to worry about" shouted Parfet who was sitting behind Hibiki. "I've been think this might come up one day so I invited something I call it Mr panic"she said clicking her fingers.

Everyone seemed confused. "So tell us miss is mr panic?" asked Nix standing beside Dita.

"The enemy is a machine which is controlled by the mother ship, if we can sheathe that link between the two they'll stop and we'll be able to infiltrate " Parfet said trying to explain.

"So it's a like signal blocker" said Nix working it out. "Um yeah" said Parfet. Everyone seem to understand now. "But I can only sheathe the link for a moment" Parfet said. "But I know it enough to get us though" she smiled.

"All right then" said Barnette confident in the plan. "I'll handily the follow up" she said looking at Hibiki, Hibiki nodded and rubbed his thumbnail under his nose.

"All right then" he said confidently turning to the other dreads pilots. "Let's give it a shot" he rallied. The dread pilots cheered and the plan move into action.

"Dark heart, I need you to follow us" said Hibiki getting into his vanguard. "Sure thing soldier" Nix smirked as he got into his van-defender. With the plan set the dreads and vanguards moved out with the nirvana following.

"Parfet is the main cannon operable" asked BC as Parfet appeared on the bridge screen. "The paksis has revived to 70 per cent, it at a level which I can say it reliable usable" she said.

"All right" said Bart happily diving into his portal. Misty smiled. "It seems like thing are looking up again"she said as her floating pal jumped up and down happily.

"It's best to keep you head up, even when the going get tough" said the captain sounding happier."Much better then looking down into darkness, we still have our lives left after all" she said.

In the nirvana's shield the dreads and vanguards formed up. As they moved out their safely zone space appeared before then again.

" Begin operation" ordered Meia as they flew into action. Again they were attacked by the huge robot and some cube-types, but they all avoid it attacks.

All the while Barnette waited for her chance."Not yet" she said as she flew closer and closer to her destination . Then dead in the middle of the battle. "Now!" she said firing Mr panic.

From the guns on top of her ship, two purple spiky energy ball fired out. They clashed together making a bright flash. This was the link broken. The dreads flew past the enemy as they floated there inactive.

"All right it worked perfectly Parfet" said Barnette with a smile. Hibiki and Meia combined forming the Vandread Meia. However as they finished the cube-types came back to life and began attacking again.

"Boy they sure do wake up ready and rearing" Hibiki said as Meia contacted the others. "Dita, Barnette,Dark heart follow me" she ordered. "Roger that " they all said following Vandread Meia into battle.

But they were not the only one fighting. From the nirvana Bart was fighting back with the nirvana's weapon. "You just leave the weaker one's to me" he said boosting his confidence up. Misty image then appeared on a screen beside him. "Aren't they all the weaker one's" she said pointing to her side. Bart looked out to see waves of cube-types coming towards them.

"I can't see a thing" shouted Ezra panicked from the bridge. Bart sighed, but he was not about to give up. "Well no matter, let's get on with it" he said as he attacked.

Meanwhile the robot attacked the dread again. But this time Nix had a plan. "Attack mode two fire!" he ordered blasting the robot with his cannons giving the dread team time to make it inside the ship thanks to the hole Gascongne left.

However inside the mother-ship the defence systems came to life and began to fired hundreds of small red energy beams at the team. It was a tough time for them, but Nix came to help by covering them all with his shield as they flew towards the centre.

"We have to keep going forward" ordered Meia. "Well we can't go back even if we wanted too" replied Hibiki as they flew towards the centre of the ship.

However as they drew close Meia noticed the shield around then fade then come back. "Dark heart is everything all right?" she asked through the radio.

"I'm fine, just took a hit that's all" he replied. Meia listened as he seemed to be quiet.

"Are you injured?" Meia asked knowing it was not like Nix to be quiet. "No, the centre just up ahead, look sharp leader" said Nix.

Meia did looked ahead as they emerge from the tunnel they arrived. The centre of the ship was a like a huge brain with wires on the ground controlling it.

"All right myself, Barnette and Dark-heart will take on any enemy defenders, I'll trust you to guard Pyoro" said Meia to Hibiki who nodded in agreement. He then spoke to Dita over the radio. " Your next" he said ready with the next phase of the plan. So with Hibiki and Meia ships spilt, Hibiki fused with Dita to create Vandread Dita.

All the while Pyoro made his way to the centre, with the cube-types attacking. But they did not get far thanks to Nix, Barnette and Meia.

"Pyoro is everything ok?" Asked Barnette thought the Communications as she fought. "Leave it to me" he replied as he pulled back the skin of the centre revealing the main circuit board.

All the while Hibiki and Dita were taking hits from cube-types as they shielded Pyoro. "Are you done yet!" Shouted Hibiki to Pyoro over the radio. "Pyoro" he replied still working.

Just then Hibiki and Dita were attacked by a single cube type ship. But with a grab Vandread Dita threw the cube-type into the air, then blasted it with it's cannons. But more trouble was to come.

As from the another wall of the mother ship came the huge robot as it smashed through it. Meia grunted as she flew at it. She was not going to let this robot win this time. Suddenly the robot fired hundreds of red beams from it's chest. Meia moved to dodge them and Nix opened fire on the robot.

"Fire!" he ordered as his arm energy cannons fired on the robot ,causing it to shake a little as it landed on one of the steams from the main computer.

"Pyoro" shouted Barnette seeing what happened .

"Just a little bit more" said Pyoro before a explosion forced him to lean in. But the robot was not finished yet. It swung its sword at Barnette dread as she flew towards it.

It seemed it was over for her until two blue beams hit the sword forcing the robot to miss by inches. Barnette looked to see.

"Jura!" she cried seeing her friends dread fly beside her. "Hey don't drag you feet now, hurry up and finish the job" Jura said with a weak smile.

"Don't be to reckless" said Duelo on her ships communications screen.

"Your pain killer will be wearing off soon" he warned her. "Well that's why I'm telling them too hurry up" she said flying into action.

"Nix, Barnette, Jura we need to distract the robot" Meia ordered. The three pilots nodded and followed her orders .

Hibiki and Dita watched as the four pilots flew around the robot,firing at it from every angle. "Hey your taking all the sweet spots" smiled Hibiki. when Meia came on the radio.

"We'll divert it's attention, you aim for that things feet" she ordered. Hibiki smiled seeing Meia plan .

"All right, good idea" he said with a smirk. Vandread Dita readied it's cannons then fired at the steams the robot was standing on. As the steams broke the robot fell straight into the mother ships main computer tower causing an explosion.

"Hey Pyoro if you don't hurry up, we'll have taken them out before you" Hibiki said happily. "What an annoying guy, just you watch" said Pyoro as he launched the virus into the computer tower.

As the virus ate at the mother-ship tower, everything shut down. Even the cube-types in space just stopped. It looked like the battle was over.

Hibiki began to speak with a smile."OK let's get out of here " he said. "Right, we'll picked Pyoro on the way" said Barnette as the navi bot swam towards them. However the battle was not over yet.

From the rubble the robot appeared again. "Hmph it just won't die" said Nix grabbing onto his controls. The robots eye's glowed as red as blood.

Suddenly from its chest ,it launched hundred sof small red beams again. Nix jumped into action. He flew his van-defender in front of everyone and formed a shield around his crew. But the beams were too powerful. They broke through the shield hitting them.

"Arh no" Nix shouted as his van-defenders arms turned into brown scarp metal. Everyone seemed hit all expect Barnette.

"Hey guys" she said worried looking as her fellow member ships. They were torn and seemed lifeless. Inside they all seemed to be bleeding. Meia from her face,Nix from his arm all seemed to be on deaths door step.

"Barnette you can't stay ,just go" order Meia. "That silly Pyoro always getting in the way" smiled Jura. "I can't do it, I can't leave you all behind" she cried. It all right we won't lose," said Dita " I don't want everyone to have such sad faces ever again" Dita finished. "Dita" cried Barnette.

"Just go miss Barnette, we will live on" said Nix holding his arm. Barnette listen to him over the radio as robot fired another beam again. "Just get out" shouted Hibiki. "I can't!" Shouted barrette back as the beam consumed them all.

On the bridge the bridge crew looked in shock as the event unfolded.

"I can't detect any signal any more apart the one form Barnette" said a bridge bunny. BC sighed as she watched and listened. Meanwhile in the mother ship Barnette watched in horror as her fellow crew members vanished into the explosion caused by the beam.

She stared to cry. "No..I'm sorry" she wimpered. But as tears ran down her pale checks, a blue light shone.

Barnette looked in amazement as from the blue light a new Vandread Pyoro awoke, he looked around then screamed. "I'm in the centre" as the new Vandread pounded its fists together.

It was complete white and looked like a white knight. "Can it be?" said a shocked BC looking at the white vandread. "All the dread fused together into one? " she said surprised. The captain was amazed as she was.

"It's unbelievable " the captain looking in awe of the white knight Vandread.

Inside the five pilots where amazed too. "I can feel it, I can feel the power deep inside this guy" said Hibiki with Dita still on his lap. "Whoa amazing,amazing amazing. cheered Dita jumping up and down.

"This situation is beyond all reason" said Meia sitting behind them in the new vandread. Nix gave a small laugh. "Hmm what do you know? Another Vandread and this time even I'm included " Nix said sitting beside Jura. She looked down at the hundreds of flashing controls in front of her.

"I'm suppose to control all this by myself" she moaned. But the fun was soon over as Hibiki looked up robot was ready to fight. "Stop spacing out and do something" Hibiki said as Jura started to panic.

"Allow me miss Jura said Nix hitting the two centre control panels in front of her.

At this the white Vandread formed a shield around it's self and protected them from the incoming attack from the robot. Barnette watched in amazement.

"All right this is worth something" smiled Hibiki feeling the power. "Lets give them a taste of our true power!" He shouted.

The white Vandread formed a sword of energy from it's hands. Then blasted towards the robot at high speed."Go!" shouted Hibiki as the Vandread sliced through the robot, cutting it in two.

Everyone on the bridge and in the Vandread cheered as they watched the robot exploded.

"Enemy fleet has lost control and has shut down" said a bridge bunny happily. "The mother ship is now silent" said another bridge bunny. Capitan sighed in relief. "That's it,we've beaten them" said misty happily.

The captain chuckled. "Amazing little children" she said leaning back in her they all returned Bart watch from his post ."I wonder if I'll ever fuse with them" he said looking at himself.

Finally the nirvana was at peace again. Above the peksis on a walk way Meia was talking to Jura. "Back there" she said having a short flash back of the fight.

"It wasn't the peksis who leaded a helping hand against hatred" she said. "But it was the paksis that made the ships fuse together" said Jura. But Meia seemed not to listen.

" It was because we all had the same thought" she said looking at Jura. "We all were optimistic and we all wanted to make it through, this is why it happened" she said.

Meanwhile on the bridge BC ,misty and the captain were talking."Captain the whole crew is requesting funeral service for Gascongne" BC said, the captain sighed at this.

"All right BC I'll leave the details to you, call me when things are ready for the service" the captain said as her chair slow moved back. "Yes captain" said BC bowing.

"I feel so sorry for the captain" said misty watching the captain went up in her chair. "It's not a surprise" said a bridge bunny.

"Miss Gascongne has been the captain's partner every since she fist became a pirate. To us she was like a big strong sister but to the captain she was like a daughter" finished the bridge bunny saying.

Misty felt the sadness creep into her heart. "I see" she said as her floating pal sighed in sadness.

In her room the captain opened a cupboard full of frames with photo's of her old crew members. To it she added a clear framed picture of Gascoigne.

She looked down with a sigh, when her room bell rang. She looked up. "Come in" she said quietly. As the door opened the light of the hall filled the room and at the door stood Barnette holding the pink box Gascoigne once had.

Meanwhile back in the dark cafeteria. Hibiki turned over Gascoigne cards. "Hmm as always she had a good hand" said a voice in the darkness. Hibiki looked to it was Nix he was leaning on the window again. His right arm now bandaged up again .

"Yeah good hand" Hibiki said as he closed his eye's and tightened his fists holding back his sadness.

But change was happening on the ship. In her room Barnette changed into a new clothes, she removed her hair pin and was now ready to take her new role.

On the bridge BC was talking with Ezra when Barnette appeared on the screen in the reg block. "Commander" she said strongly. "What is it?" said BC looking up at the changed Barnette.

"I'm changing the security codes for the reg centre, so you wont be able to use the reg system for a while. Thanks for understand" she said disappearing from the screen.

"All right then" said a stunned BC."What does this mean?" asked Ezra confused.

"She started already huh?" said a voice. The two turned to see the captain back in her spot.

"A wonderful choice" BC said to the captain bowing. But the captain just smiled. "Not true, she came to me herself and volunteered" said the captain.

"It was too early for Gascongne to go, but to have someone follow in her footsteps. Perhaps she lived a very happy life" smiled the captain as the nirvana flew on.

But this chapter does not end here, for back in the mission room Meia and Nix talked.

"I've worked out why the shield went down on your ship" she said standing before him.

Nix looked at her coldly. "You have almost no feeling in the the arm where I shot you" she said looking at his bandaged arm.

At this Nix laughed at her. "Hmph what a stupid claim" he said smirking.

"I can feel everything just fine" he said getting up swing his arm around. "That day when i was poking you and you did not notice me, proves otherwise" said Meia arguing back.

But Nix again smiled. "All very good answers, but you have no proof miss Meia" said Nix walking past her.

"I'm sorry" said Meia quietly. Nix stopped at the door and gave a weak chuckle. "No your not" he said. Meia looked at him shocked at what he just said. "You did what you thought was right at the time" he continued. "Your only saying sorry now because you feel bad about miss Gascongne" finished Nix.

"That's not true" Meia responded. But Nix knew it was. "You've finally seen a member of your crew die miss Meia" he said facing her. "That makes you and I equal as leader's." he said with a grin as he stared at Meia standing still as a rock.

"We both have had someone close to us die, but from them. We have learned to be cold and not let our emotions effect our decision" said Nix turning away again. "If you want to talk, come see me, but don't expect sympathy. I wasted mine on soldier".

With that he finally left Meia alone. But in a way, Meia felt Nix made her stronger. As she always knew he would be there.


	7. A dip in the deep end

**Chapter 7 A dip into deep end**

As some red curtains opened in a bedroom, a sunny blue sky can be seen out the window. In the bedroom on a bedside table is a photo of a man,a women and a small blonde girl holding a a baby.

In the huge bed an old women slept, with long blonde hair. Suddenly an alarm sounded disbursing her for her slumber. "Oh no what's the matter now" she said rubbign her eye's.

Back on the nirvana Paiway was in the hanger with another engineer repairing the dread's after their last battle.

"oh wow it's made an amazing metamorphosis" she said looking into Dita dread. "It can enter the atmosphere with reconfiguring at all" She said looking at Dita ship engine amazed.

She then stood up with a smile. "The peksis never ceases to amaze me" she said as the alarm went off.

"Excuse me but isn't something beeping" said the other engineer said Parfet listened.

As two guard's ran down the living quarters hallway Meia stepped out her room "What seems to be the matter?" she asked stopping them. "Apparently they've detected a crack in the ship" said one of the guards to her. "What do you mean?" asked Meia.

On the bridge the bridge bunnies were detecting where the problem was. "There trouble in area 36" said one. "Damage control, please report to sector 36 immediate" anotherbridge bunny said.

Sector 36 happened to be the men prison cell's and there certainly was a crack. The water pipes were leaking water out in bucket full's. It flooded the cell's in seconds.

"This is so cool" shouted Paiway in a rubber boat. "What a wonderful flood" she cheered taking a photo saying "pai check".

However the men were finding it less amazing. "urh brat" moaned Hibiki as he fell off his bed into the water.

Meanwhile Bart was trying to rescue his pillow with a stick as it floated away and he also fell in.

"And I got ya" said Paiway taking a photo of Bart underwater. She smiled then spoke through her frog puppet .

"Looky its a fishy rib bit" the frog said. She then looked at Duelo holding his books and crouching on his bed. "Hmm well don't forget it's bad for human to chill the bottom half of their bodies" he said before water poured all over him and his books from a pipe above.

Paiway laughed only then to get a shower herself. Nix however was laying on his bed. "Hmph great just what I wanted a water bed" he said witha smirk as he watched his items float around him.

Back in the bridge the captain was waiting for a report about the flood.

"So how is it?" she asked as he seat moved back into place.

"Well" said Ezra. "It seems everything is under control now, expect the men quarters have totally flooded" she said. "Flooded!" shouted a voice.

They looked to see Pyoro pulling Ezra baby in a small rubber dingy. "I'm not gunna let her drown" he said pulling her along.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to Pyoro 2 ,that's it we're evacuating now" he shouted dragging the boat. "Hey cut it out Pyoro, stop treating Kahlua like some kind of toy" Ezra scolded.

Back in the men quarters BC stood at the door as the water came up to her boot tops.

"We're not going to be able to use this for a while" she said looking at the items floating around.

"Achoo" sneezed Hibiki in the infirmary. This is were all the men were with what was left of their items.

"Well it's nice to see you out of bed so early solider" joked Nix standing in the corner in his uniform missing only his medals.

" Funny" Hibiki said as he sneezed again.

Misty then peeked around the Infermary door to see Hibiki.

"Oh there you are" she said running over with a pink towel in her hand. "I hear you need a place to sleep, why don't you come to my room?" she said offering him her the towel.

Nix just grunted as he got to his feet. " I can see where this is going" Nix thought to himself leaving them behind.

"Oh thanks" said Bart trying to grab the towle. "That had me worried for a minute, I thought i won't have somewhere to sleep without my favourite pillow" he said trying to snatch the towel off her. But misty pulled it back to her .

"I' didn't mean you light bulb head" she said looking at Hibiki again. "Light bulb head?" said Bart confused at the insult.

"Here take it" she said offering it to Hibiki again. Hibiki looked at her shocked then. "I keep telling you not to mess with me all the time, so just leave me alone" he shouted getting up.

"That enough I refuse things like this to go on. Thing's that make people pity me" he said starting to walk. "A warrior may not eat,but he can hold out" he said walking off.

"Seems to me more like a spoiled brat" said Duelo to himself.

Misty sighed then she chased after him with a "oh wait for me Hibiki". Just then Parfet walked in. "Cheerful as always I see" she said watching misty chase after Hibiki.

"Well I'm sorry for troubling you" said Duelo in his warm voice. "Hey that's my line" said Parfet smiling at him.

"Just a second and I'll fix you right up, until would you like to come over to my room?" offered Parfet.

"No but I do appreciate the sentiment" Duelo said as a human body dummy head fell onto his left shoulder.

"I feel most conformable here" he said catching it on his shoulder. Parfet was freaked. "Oh I see" she said. "What ever you say" she said creeped.

Bart looked at Duelo then at Parfet thened sighed. "Each and every one of them" he said.

While this went on Nix had numerous offer's from the women of the ship to stay in their rooms, well all expect one.

"Good morning miss Meia" Nix said walking past her.

"Dark heart" she said. He stopped and faced her. "Where are you based in case I call a meeting?" she said. Nix smiled at her.

"I'll be around miss Meia" he said turning his back to her.

"If you know me, I'll be there even before you even call me" he said walking on. Meia watched as he walked on. "Er what am i doing?" she said shaking her head.

Now in the hanger Hibiki began talking to his vanguard. "I didn't have any reason to come here" he said looking at his vanguard.

"But I guess this is the only place I can be" he continued. "So anyway partner you've changed quite a bit haven't you?" he smiled looking at the shiny transformed Vanguard.

"Hey keep it down solider" shouted Nix from his van defender's open cockpit. "Your here too?" Hibiki said shocked. "Yep a man like me can live anywhere" said Nix looking at him.

"Now quieten down, so I can read in peace" Nix said taking his little black book out again. Hibiki was about to shout when he smelled something. "Hey what smells so good?" he said sniffing the air.

He looked to his side to see misty. "I just knew you'd be here, so here this'll warm you up" she said offering him a plate of hot soup.

"Hmph kids" said Nix returning to his books. All the while Dita listened to Hibiki and misty from behind a pillar in the hanger.

"Ah hey what are you looking at?" asked Hibiki noticing misty watching him eat.

"I was thinking how cute you are" she said. "What do you mean, you don't go around telling guys their cute" said Hibiki annoyed.

"But you are cute" smiled misty as she leaned into him. "Oh look you've got something stuck there" she said as she tried to touch his face.

Hibiki backed away. "Hey watch it" warned Hibiki he did not like where this was going.

"You don't have to be shy with me" smiled misty. "I'm not being shy" Hibiki shouted. Misty giggled. "You are totally cute"she smiled.

"Do you ever listen to people when they talk too you" yelled Hibiki. Dita sighed as Nix watched her leave.

Following her Nix saw her at a table with Jura and Paiway talking.

"And you just left without saying anything!" said Jura unimpressed. "Well I" Dita said stumbling on her words. "Ah jeez how pathetic" sighed Jura putting her head in her left hand.

"Dita what were you expecting anyway?" asked Paiway. "Well ur nothing much, I just wanted to give Mr alien some porridge and that's all" she finished.

"Well then I shall have to go check up on those two" said Paiway sniffing. Just then then a huge wooden stick blocked Paiway held by Pyoro.

"What are you doing?" Paiway shouted. "I've found someone with a cold, I must lock her up" he said ."I have a cold?" asked Paiway sneezing.

Next thing she know, Paiway was locked up in a reg centre storage room. "Wait I can't do any pai checks in here" she moaned as Pyoro left turning the light's off behind him.

Meanwhile back in the cafeteria Nix was now eating his breakfast. He listened to the women who seemed to be watching Hibiki on a laptop.

"Oh he looks complete in trance " said Jura looking as Hibiki stuffed more of Misty's food down his face.

"Hey let's not watch this" said Dita not wanting to see them together. Jura looked at her shocked. "You gotta be kidding" she said looking back at the screen.

"Misty seems to know everything about men I think it great. Plus I wanna know what there talking about don't you" asked Jura.

"well ur it its" Dita seemed nervous to answer. "Oh come on it's ok" said Jura pressuring Dita into watching with them.

"Look right there she just touched his hand" said Jura, the women watching screamed as Dita seem hurt by what she heard.

"Look at this guy he's like an animal" said one of the women as they watched Hibiki stuff more food down his face. Nix sighed as he listened. "Oh soldier if only you knew" he said finishing his eggs.

In the hanger Hibiki was still stuffing more food down his face.

"Oh boy this is delicious what is it?" he asked stuffing more food in.

"it's paiay" said misty blushing. "It's a time consuming dish you especially make for your boyfriend" she continued to say as Hibiki paid no attention to what she was saying.

"Yeah what ever ,but this is great gimme me more" he smiled handing her the plate. "Oh Hibiki you eat so much" Misty said happily.

In the cafeteria the women watching seemed confused at what misty said. "A boyfriend what 's that?" they wondered.

Meanwhile Dita sat alone on her table trying to hold back her tears.

As Hibiki stuffed more and more food down his face the women watched.

" She feed him with a spoon" said another women watching Hibiki and misty. Finally Dita could take it no more. She ran out the cafeteria almost knocking Meia over as she entered.

"Dita" said Meia watching her ran off. Meia looked into the cafeteria then back out again.

"There's trouble brewing" said Nix as she sat on the same table with him. Meia looked at him and said nothing. "Hmph I think you know what I mean" he said drinking his tea.

"And how would you solve it?" she asked.

"It's not my duty to deal with that kind of problem miss Meia" he said going to back to his breakfast.

Meanwhile Misty had now told Hibiki there were tasty deserts in her room. "All very sweet" she said tempting him more. "You said desert" he said before he began to walk with misty.

As they walked they met Dita on the way. Misty smiled at her.

"Hibiki's going to come over to my room now" she said."I'd thought we'd spend a little quality time together" she said blushing.

Dita gasped in shock.

"Let's go Hibiki" she said facing him, "sure whatever" he said only really thinking about his deserts as he started to walk.

As they did the women in cafeteria were still watching them. "What are you going to do now Dita!" shouted one of the women watching the incident like it was some movie.

"Hmph I can't sit and enjoy my breakfast with this going on" Nix said getting up. Meia watched as he left she then looked at his plate. He had eaten everything expect his tomato. She then returned to listening to the women who watched the drama unfold.

Dita tightened her right fist as she spoke.

"Um Mr alien" she said softly, Hibiki faced her as did misty. "What do you want?" asked Hibiki but Dita stumbled on her words again as misty grabbed Hibiki by the arm.

"Hibiki come on" she said pulling but Hibiki held back.

"Well I um didn't want you to get board, so I thought you might like this" said said holding out a small purple alien toy with small gun in it's hand.

The women sighed as they saw this. "This is no good" said Jura, "yeah you can't fill a stomach with toys" said another women.

Meanwhile Hibiki was now torn between two options. But then misty slapped the toy out of Dita hands.

It fell to the floor and it's head smashed all over the floor. "Well I'm sorry, but men don't really go for things like that" misty said with her hands on her hips.

Dita bent down looking at the broken toy. "And I don't want you getting in our way" finished misty.

On the bridge two bridge bunnies were watching from their post ."What's her problem?" one said slamming her fist on the the desk.

"Is there a problem ladies"asked a voice. They both turned to see Nix staring coldly at them. "oh no there's nothing at all Mr dark-heart" they said turning the screen off.

Nix huffed as he walked on. "Hmm nothing is getting done because of this" he sighed continuing his walk.

Back with Dita,misty and Hibiki the action kicked off again.

As Dita grabbed Hibiki's other arm. "No I don't want you to go" she said. The girls started to pull Hibiki in two ways like a toy. "idiots stop it oww" he said as being pulled from both sides started to hurt him.

They both let go and Hibiki fell back into the corridor wall. "Mr alien" they both said worried. "I've had enough of both of you" barked Hibiki getting to his feet.

"Let's get one thing straight I'm not a toy" he said stamping off.

The two girls watched him leave. "Your always getting in my way" said misty before leaving. Dita's head dropped in dissapointment.

" Misty's deficiently in the lead" sighed a guard watching the action.

"Yeah and Dita's always weak when it counts" said a bridge bunny. As the group sighed, Meia got to her feet and left.

Back in the men's quarters Parfet was fixing the pipe, while Duelo held the ladder for her and Hibiki watched.

"Hey when are the repairs gunna be done?" he asked. "Sorry can you wait just a bit more" said Parfet looking at him from the ladder.

"If you want your room back sooner, have you thought of offering to help out?" asked Duelo. "Hey plumbings out of my league" Hibiki said with a sigh.

"Dam it if things don't go back to normal pretty soon, there gunna run me ragged"he said before another voice spoke.

"And the problem's not just your room is it?" the voice said, Hibiki looked to see Meia leaning against the entrance wall to the quarters.

"Your return to this room isn't going to solve anything isn't that right?" she said looking at him. Hibiki froze but then barked back. "What you trying to say?"

Meia looked down. "We were raised to believe men were our sworn enemies, but now we're helping each other out and in a way" she said looking at Parfet and Duelo working on a pipe.

"The feeling that we can live together in the same system is starting to form" she said. Hibiki seemed shocked at what she was saying.

"Further more"she added. "There is an even greater feeling that that is starting to form between you and Dita, I think you realise that yourself"she said looking at him. Hibiki seem surprise then he he barked back, " so what the heck do you want from me?". "We've never faced a situation like this before,but Hibiki Tokai would never run away from that, isn't that so?" she asked looking at him.

Hibiki stood still overwhelmed by what Meia said. "You have to be honest with yourself, trust me it's the only solution here" she said walking away.

Hibiki sighed as she left ."She's talking more and more these days" he said feeling himself again.

In the cafeteria the women were scanning the camera's looking for action again.

"Oh no, it don't look like anything thing's going on that" the bridge bunny said looking at the computer.

"ok so what do you think gunna happen?" said a guard, the women began talking. Was it possible for a man and a women could get together? All the While Jura sat on another table bored of waiting.

"Oh gees it's just so boring waiting for it" she said holding her head up with her left hand.

After his talking too by Meia, Hibiki headed to the hanger. As he opened his sack he had been carrying all day to find polish. He saw Dita Christmas gift to him again.

It was a toy of him in a sleigh with reindeer's pulling the sleigh along. He sighed then a voice said "you were thinking about Dita weren't you?" Hibiki blushed then turned around to see misty leaning against hanger door.

"You again" barked Hibiki. "Don't you ever have another else to do?" he said quieting down. "No" she replied Hibiki gasped.

"I'm an outsider so there's really no where to go on this ship" she continued to say sadly.

Hibiki tried to say something but he couldn't. "My family on Pluto are all gone, so it's just me" said said looking down.

"All alone" she said starting to cry.

Hibiki sighed and threw a bush beside her. She looked at him, her eye still filled with tears.

"Well if your board you can help me polish" he said rubbing the back of his head. with that misty smiled.

In Ezra's room, Dita sat back to back with Ezra who was knitting her baby some socks.

"Come to think of it" said Ezra to Dita. "Misty has been alone for quite some time" said Ezra, Dita replied with a "uh huh" quietly.

"Perhaps you could try to be friend s with her Dita?" said Ezra finishing off one sock.

Dita sighed. "Hibiki a bit rough around the edges, but he's very kind. But so is misty, perhaps there just passing so time together" said Ezra. Dita smiled perhaps her friend was right.

It was later when Meia and Nix bumped into each other again.

"So how's the problem going?" he asked as they stopped in the hallway to the bridge. " It's all, all right" Meia said with her usual look on her face .

"I see, then I'll be off" said Nix walking off. As he walked Meia suddenly spoke.

"Nix" she said he turned to face her. "i' um" she stumped with her words, her heart and brain were fighting again. Nix continued to look at her until she sighed.

"I haven't seen Hibiki in a while, can you check up on him?" she said feeling disappointed in herself. "Of course miss Meia, I'll look around" he smiled as he walked on.

As he walked away Meia shook her head. "What the heck are you thinking Meia?" she said to herself feeling perhaps she almost did the wrong thing.

It took Nix a while to find Hibiki after all he didn't find Hibiki in the places he thought he would.

Finally he arrived at the reg block. "Well I guess its the last place to look" he said entering only to see Hibiki and Barnette talking over some tea.

"Oh Dark-heart" said Barnette noticing him at the door. "Forgive my intrusion miss Barnette" he bowed. Hibiki looked at Nix bow. "And of course you too solider" said nix bowing again.

" I did not know you were talking, I will leave" Nix said turning around.

"No I'm leaving now anyway" Hibiki said. Nix looked at him." I have to get back to the vanguard" said Hibiki smiling.

"Very well solider" Nix said but as Hibiki tried to walk past Nix stopped him with his left arm. "Hey what's the?" barked Hibiki before Nix whispered to him.

"There is a lady outside waiting for you, but it is not miss Dita". Hibiki nodded as Nix let him pass.

As the door close Barnette looked at Nix. "Meia sent you didn't she?"she smiled. Nix faced her.

"It is the duty of a soldier to do what their commander tells them" said Nix responding. "Hmm your a strange man black-heart" smiled Barnette cleaning up.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Hibiki was talking to misty. "You were waiting for me weren't you" he said looking behind her to see her chair and CD player sitting there.

She stepped back with a "um".

"Come on be honest" said Hibiki with a smile. "After all ,we are sorta living together in the same community" he said.

"Hibiki" said Misty her eye's filled with happiness. "I'm so happy" she said hugging him from behind almost choking him.

"whoa hey what's this about" he barked. He had no idea what she was doing.

It was then Dita came running happily around the corner with a plate full of rice balls. "Oh Mr alien" she said happily until she saw misty hugging him.

She dropped the plate in horror. The rice balls broke up just like her heart. Tears filled her eye's as the women in the cafeteria watched.

"All right we're finally gunna see some action here" said the guard looking at the screen. Jura and Meia looked at the screen too.

But Dita just ran away and the women sighed.

"She's lost another round" said the guard. "Hopeless I feel sorry for her" said one of the bridge bunnies.

But then someone spoke. "That's it" said Jura getting to her feet. " I can't take it any more, it's about time she earned to be honesty with herself" she said turning her back to them.

"I'll have to give her an education" Jura continued to said storming off.

She knew how her plan was going to work but she needed help and just who should be walking by but Nix.

" Dark heart your going to help" she said walking up to him.

" I'm very busy" said Nix trying not to look at her reveling clothes. "Busy huh"she said turning away.

"Too bad, I guess you don't want to see the end of this game you don't seem to like" she smiled. Nix knew she was right.

"Very well" he said giving in. Jura smiled as she told him her plan.

Meanwhile back with Hibiki and misty.

Hibiki started to run after Dita when misty grabbed his arm.

"No wait don't look at Dita, just look at me" she begged but Hibiki couldn't.

"But she's" Hibiki said as misty gazed at him with her sad eyes. "Well it's" he was struggling to get the words out.

"Its something I've never felt before" he finished as misty gasped letting go of him.

" I see" she said standing back sadly. It was then Nix showed up .

"Hibiki to the meeting room" he ordered. "But I" Hibiki tried to speak but Nix shouted at him again. "Now soldier" he ordered and Hibiki left.

Then Nix looked at misty. "Miss misty go back to your station" he ordered. With that phase one was complete.

Meanwhile in the hallway near the hanger Dita was trying to hold back her tears with heavy breathing when. "Dita" said a voice.

Dita look to see Jura beside her. "let's go, we're going to discuss some plans for a new formation, head over to the meeting room immediately" Jura ordered before walking away.

"All right I understand" Dita said wiping her eyes clear. Suddenly all over the ship a live board cast was being set up. "Hmm seems the shows just getting started" said Nix leaning on the same wall as Meia. She nodded and they all watched .

As Dita got to the meeting room she ran inside. "Sorry I'm late" she said. But she then noticed only Hibiki sitting there, she fell quiet as the door locked.

"What up's?" asked Hibiki as Dita walked over but as Dita was about to talk Jura appeared on the meeting room screen. "All right listen up you two" she said like a mother.

" I've fixed it ,so you two can be alone for a while so I hope you appreciate this" she said.

"Jura" said Dita touched by her friend action. "You two must talk things out properly and until you do the door remains locked." she said looking at them.

"And stop bothering me with all this silliness" Jura said flicking her hair. "Your making me look old!" she shouted before disappearing off the screen.

Dita and Hibiki sighed. All the while Bart and the other members of the ship were watching this event. "Its like watching a bad soap on the tv" sighed Nix as he just stood there.

For a while Hibiki and Dita just sat there, apart not saying a word. In the cafeteria Nix,Meia,Jura and other crew members were watching the two as Jura tapped her fingers on the table in boredom.

"ahh its madding" cried Jura annoyed because nothing was happening. "Hurry up and get talking" order Jura over the screen then vanishing again.

"Shut up" shouted Hibiki standing up to the screen. "Man you guys are annoying" he said still facing the screen. "So ur Mr alien" said Dita shyly they both looked at each other then looked away again.

"Oh how irradiating" said Jura annoyed at there still being no action.

"Oh so that's what's going on here" said a voice from the door. They all looked to see misty. "Here we have 151 people all teamed up and rooting for one girl, the pirates of Mejere certainly value friendship don't they"she mocked.

"This is a good moment here, so don't you dare get in the way" said Jura angrily.

"Oh relax I'm not so dumb to go around making enemies with the entire ship "she said turning away and folding her arms.

"Any way I was only reason I was fooling around with that boy was because I was bored" she said.

"Good then return to your station on the bridge" said Nix coldly. Misty looked at him.

"If you have time to mess around with feelings then you've not had enough time to finishing scanning for enemies" he said coldly with this misty walked away.

Meia watched her leave then looked at Nix. "That was rather cold" she said looking at him.

He huffed."Hmph I've told you once leader, it is not my job to deal with emotions, if you think my actions were wrong tell me" he said looking at her.

Meia looked angrily at him. "Go and see if she's ok" she ordered. Nix grunted and left.

In the nirvana gardens misty was crying on the bench over her loss when.

"Tears are magical aren't they" said Nix appearing from the darkness of the tree's.

"What have you come to tell me off again?" she shouted back but Nix just smiled. "Your a fighter miss misty and I respect you for that" he said.

"You respect me?" she said looking at him confused, his sliver hair shone in the gardens lights as he stood beside her.

"If only you knew miss misty, we're are quite the same" he said looking up into the starry space. "How" she said not convinced.

" If you've failed to notice miss Misty I spend most my time alone" he said looking at the girl.

"Like you I have no place here, I wander the halls like a ghost only spoke to when and if I'm needed" he said.

"But your talked to, your accepted" said misty trying to argue back.

But Nix just patted her on her head with a smile.

"Only over time miss misty was I was accepted" he said. "But you were welcomed with open arms, all this time if only you knew " he said looking at the girl.

He sighed as she looked away. "Perhaps you won't listen to me, but I know of one you will listen too" he said as he noticed Meia walking towards them.

"Misty" Meia said softly as she stopped before them. "What do you want now, if it's a lecture I don't feel like hearing it " said misty angrily.

But Nix put his left hand on misty's right shoulder ." Hmph quiet miss misty, let miss Meia speak" he said holding on to her right shoulder.

"There's no reason to act so tough and believe me, you were never all by yourself with us" Meia said to misty who started to break down at her words.

We are all allies in the fight against the harvest are we not?" asked Meia. This broke misty and as Nix let her go, she ran over to Meia crying. She hugged Meia around her chest.

"Thank you" she said crying into Meia chest. Meia placed her hand on her head. Nix listened as misty's cry filled the garden.

"The cry of someone who finally can let go"he thought resting his right arm across his chest.

Meanwhile it finally seemed Hibiki was ready to talk to Dita.

"Um you know" he said shyly facing her. "Yes what is it?" said Dita blushing. "ur well you know?" Hibiki said tightening his fist.

In the cafeteria it was all too much for Jura. "Urr there so irritating" she said biting into her handkerchief. In the reg centre Barnette watched as Hibiki finally seemed able to speak again.

"Um how do I say it?" he said stumbling on his words. "Tell me Mr alien" said Dita her eyes filled with hope. Hibiki blushed then he barked.

"I'm only saying this once so listen up I ur" he froze again Dita looked at him. All the crew watched was this it?

" I lo" but before Hibiki could finish his sentence the alarm sounded.

The crew sighed in disappointment. "Ok that's it shows over back to your stations ladies" ordered Barnette in the reg centre.

Even the captain and BC sighed as screen turned off. "Oh no enemy attacking range 1800" said a bride bunny returning to her seat.

"Attention all teams prepare to go, dread team standby" order BC over the radio.

Miea and Nix heard this and nodded. "We have to go, we've got a battle on our hands" said Meia to misty holding her by her shoulders.

"ok do your best dear sister" said Misty looking loving at Meia. Meia let go and looked shocked at what misty said .

"Ur yeah right" she said freaked out.

As Meia and Nix dashed off to the hanger. Nix was laughing all the way. "Shut up" said Meia getting annoyed at him.

"Hmph come dear sister be nice" he mocked. Meia huffed at him as they arrived at the hanger.

Getting in their ships, the team launched off again.

"Hey don't be such a slow poke and follow me" said Hibiki over the radio to Dita. "Sure" she replied blushing and with that the two formed into the Vandread Dita as the other's followed into battle.

Meanwhile back in the nivana.

"Hey come on someone let me out of here" shouted paiway hittign the storage room door. "I can't do my pai checks in here" moaned Paiway still locked in the room.

It was after the battle was over, in the hanger where our story continues.

Nix and Meia stayed behind to look over the van-defender while the other went to the cafeteria to eat.

"Hmm well I say today has been wild day"said Nix closing up his tool box. Meia stood watching him her heart and brain seemed to be arguing again.

"Looking good van defender,I think some tea's in order now" said Nix looking at his repaired van-defender. Just then Meia spoke.

"Nix" Meia said stuttering. Nix looked at her blushing. "Miss Meia, what is it?" he asked.

It was all to much for poor Meia, her feelings overwhelmed her and suddenly. "I suggest we have tea in my room" she shouted before covering her mouth.

Nix smiled at this.

" Well thank you for the offer miss Meia but, I think I'll eat here" he said patting his van defender.

"Oh I see" she said sounding disappointed. Nix sighed he felt bad. He then looked to his left then right.

"well now or never" he thought. He kissed Meia on her left cheek.

She held her cheek in shock.

"um ur" she said blushing. Nix looked to his side.

"Well ahem," he said coughing.

"I think I might just hit the sack" Nix said blushing as he opened his van-defender cockpit.

"Good night miss Meia" he said as the cockpit closed behind.

Meia held her left cheek, had she really just been kissed by Nix?


	8. A love passed down

**Chapter 8 A love is passed down.**

Days on the nirvana went slowly for the crew. Nix and Meia seemed to keep a distance now only greeting each other as they walked by.

"Dark heart" said Meia nodding. "Leader" said Nix as they both past each other. But during those day the crew suddenly began to plan for something.

It was 9th of June on the nirvana and as Meia left her room for her duties. She saw two of the bridge bunnies suddenly shoved bags behind their back.

"Oh good morning Meia" one said smiling. Meia wondered as she continued to walk, everyone she passed was acting strange.

"Oh hi there,thanks for the hard work" They said then vanished. Just then Meia realised what might be going on, She checked her watch.

Then she sighed. "Oh I get it, that's what there up too" she said walking on.

As Meia walked in the cafeteria three of bridge bunnies,Paiway and Dita were planning something.

"No if we do that, she'll figure it out for sure" said a bridge bunny."Well if she runs away there no point in doing it" said another bridge bunny. They all thought until Dita noticed Meia walk into the cafeteria.

"Ah its Meia" she cried as they all huddled onto the table to hid their plans. Meia noticed this and looked at them.

"Oh hi, it's really nothing" said a panicked Paiway. But she was told to shh by a bridge bunny. Meia sighed again, she knew what they were doing.

As she went to the machine for her coffee, Barnette came out the kitchen dressed in her cooking clothes. "If you want something special in the cake you'll". But before she could finished the four women at the table started waving their arms about.

"What?" asked Barnette turning to her side to see Meia at the coffee and tea machine. "Ah Meia" she said shocked. Meia looked at her. "Oh your here well um... got to go let off a little steam now and then" she giggled nervously.

"Cooking is such a stress reliever" she continued to giggle back into the kitchen. Meia sighed again, she was bored of these games.

She sat on a table were Nix sat reading his black book with a cup of tea. "Good morning miss Meia" he said not taking his eye off his book."Good morning dark heart" she said sitting down to her coffee.

"That's right, I have to go to he bridge" said one bridge bunny running off.

The other two bunnies looked at each other. "Us too" they said running after the first. "Yeah me too" said Dita running off. "Dita why are you going to the bridge?" asked Paiway following her.

"Don't ask me why, I just am" said Dita as they all disappeared out the canteen. Meia took a sip of her coffee before another person spoke.

"What was that all about?" it said. Meia looked to see misty with a tray with her food and drink on it.

"Isn't everyone acting strangely, what do you suppose is going?" she asked Meia. "Tomorrow happens to be my birthday I guess" said Meia not seeming that happy about.

Misty eyes lit up. "Do you think it's a surprise party ?" she asked with a smile. But Meia showed not interest.

"Well I gotta say, you don't exactly thrilled about it" misty said sitting beside her. "I don't care for thing like that" said Meia taking another sip of her coffee. "Especially when I'm the one who's the reason for it" she said unimpressed.

"It's nothing, but a nuisance" Meia finished going back to her coffee. But Misty smiled as she stared at Meia.

"What up?" said Meia feeling a little freaked out at misty staring at her. "Your stoicism is the most wonderful thing about you" said misty clasping her hand together.

Meia was now freaked and little embarrassed. "You look fabulous when your troubled like that" Misty said still smiling at Meia.

"Misty" said Meia embarrassed, noticing Nix smile behind his book.

"I wonder if she heard?" said Dita peeping round the cafeteria door. "Not a chance" said Paiway. "What are you guys up too?" said a voice behind them.

Dita and Paiway froze thinking it was Nix, then they saw he was still at the table. They turned around to see Hibiki who had a chorus of shh's thrown at him.

"What, what is it?" he said toning his voice down. "Well you see, we're putting together a birthday party but we can't let Meia find out " said Dita quietly.

"Everyone's going to surprise Meia all at once rib bit" said Paiway through her frog puppet. Hibiki smiled. "So it'll be like the time you made that hamburger stake" he said licking his lips.

"Could be all right if there is food involved" though Hibiki to himself.

"The think is" said Dita taking his attention. "Even though it's her birthday, she never seems happy about it" said Dita."Plus always she escapes our plans ever year" said Paiway. Hibiki could see why if they were running it.

"Well I must admit, she is rather gloomy" he said. "But" he said looking all cunning. "It's not a bad idea to try to surprise her" he thought .

"All right I'll pitch in and help you guys out"said Hibiki happily. "Really?" the girls replied shocked at Hibiki's offer.

"First off" he said sitting down beside them."We need to strike early, tell me what happened last year?" asked Hibiki. "well" Dita started.

Sometime after breakfast Meia entered the hanger to see all the dreads undergoing maintenance checks.

"Hmm over hauling" said Nix looking up at Parfet on Dita's dread roof. "Yeah sorry it'll be done soon I promise" she said. Nix sighed. "It had better be" he said turning to see Meia at the door. "No one's going any where, the engineering teams overhauling all the ships" he said walking past.

Meia was annoyed. "Parfet I didn't hear anything about a major overhaul being done" she shouted up to Parfet. "I'm sorry" Parfet yelled down. "I'll make sure I get it all done by today ,I promise"she said in her kind voice.

"Yes but.." Meia sighed, That was one of her escape plans foiled.

As she left Parfet radioed in. "Hanger 1 reporting" she whispered into her radio. "I've stopped her from escaping in her dread".

"Good work Parfet" said Dita resounding back. "Gees this is bad for my heart" Parfet said hanging up. "All right so we've finished phase 1" said Dita to Hibiki who was still sat beside them.

"It's to early to take it easy yet" smiled Hibiki. "Hmm" said a voice beside them. They all looked to Duelo looking down at them. "That's quite an interesting sight" he said looking at them.

"The two genders huddled together in some secret alliance" he continued. They looked at each other then Hibiki shouted.

"Don't jump to any weird concussions, there's a good reason for all of this"."Reason?" said Duelo interested in knowing more.

Meanwhile Meia made her way to the meeting room only to see Jura standing outside the meeting door.

"Jura what are doing hanging around out here?" she asked, Jura sighed. "Oh they won't let me in right now, they said their trying to make up some special dread formation all on there own"she said.

Meia looked to her side. "That's annoying I wanted to talk about an idea I had about fusing all the ships together"she said. Then she looked at Jura.

"Should I call you when there done?" asked Jura. Meia sighed again. "No it's fine" she said walking off. As she did Jura radioed into Dita angrily.

"Conference room reporting" she snarled. "I would prefer not to do this sort of thing again" she growled. "OK I gotcha ya, thanks for your help Jura" Dita said hanging up.

With the group now set up in the infirmary Hibiki asked where Meia might go next.

"Ur maybe the commander or the captain" said Dita. " That's no good" Hibiki said. "We're done for if she complains to the commander rib bit" said Paiway through her frog puppet.

"Well if that's the case, we'll have to decide Meia actions for her" said Duelo."So what shall we do?" asked Dita. They all thought.

In a quieter section of the infirmary hidden by curtains, Nix and Pyoro were with little Kahula in her floating cot. "Well you certainly take your looks from your mother, don't you little one" said Nix shaking a small rattle for her.

But then Pyoro took it off him. Nix looked at the small flaoting white navi bot. "Pyoro two needs her quiet time, please leave" he said. Nix sighed, he didn't want to upset the quiet baby with his shouting ."Very well Pyoro" he said getting up and leaving.

As he opened the curtain to leave he saw Hibiki,Dita,Duelo and Paiway thinking."Something up troops?" said Nix. Dita was about to tell him when Hibiki spoke stopping her. "No we're just thinking about battle plans" he said.

"In the infirmary?" questioned Nix. Hibiki froze until. "Plans to lower the level of damage the crew receive during a battle" said Duelo coming to the rescue.

"Hmm very well" said Nix leaving. They all sighed in relief as he went. "Why can't we tell Mr Dark-heart,Mr alien?" asked Dita.

"Because he's is a very close ally to Meia, telling him might make our plan fall through" said Duelo cutting in. "Plus he seems to be like her,gloomy"said Hibiki. As they finished talking they heard. "Pyoro 2 is so cute yes, you are" said a voice.

They all ran over to the curtain and moved it aside to see Pyoro shaking a rattle to Kahula who was in her cot. Suddenly they all smiled. Pyoro became freaked out. "Oh what is ,what is is paralysis feeling" he said.

It was the on the bridge where the next plan of action happened. "What let Meia baby sit?" said Ezra to Dita over the communications.

"Please it's just while, we're getting everything ready for the surprise party and stuff" said Dita. "Well it's fine by me, but what does Pyoro have to say?" Asked Ezra with BC listening from a distance.

"Oh don't worry, we're already talked it over with him and he's say it's ok" said Dita as Paiway and Hibiki held the robot down.

"Ok, well I 'll go ahead and ask Meia to do it" smiled Ezra. Dita chuckled. "Thanks Ezra" she said cutting off the communications.

Ezra sighed as Dita went. But then "Ezra" said BC. Ezra faced her commander.

"It may not be any of my business, but isn't Pyoro taking care of the baby a lot of the time recently?" she asked. "Yes i suppose its become a habit sorta" Ezra smiled. BC smiled back.

"I'm not saying it's wrong, but are you happy the way things are going?" she asked. Ezra looked down. "Well sometimes I guess,I just don't know how to handle her" she said sadly.

BC seemed shocked at Ezra words. But she was not the only one to be shocked. Nix was walking by down the corridor near the infirmary when Duelo called him in.

"I've been trying to find your medical record but no luck do you have any idea?" he asked. Nix smiled at the doctor.

"Hmm ,I gave them to you when I was shot up in the battle with mother ship a while back" he said.

"Yes well, it seems I have lost them" said Duelo calmly. But Nix knew what he was doing.

"Hmph what trick have you and your merry band of birthday pirates trying to pull this time " he asked standing tall with his cold smile.

"No trick" said Duelo looking at him. I"'m your doctor, I don't do jokes" said Duelo calmly back. "Then you won't mind if I will drop the notes off later then" said Nix leaving."At least I stalled him, but I hope Hibiki has a plan to deal with him" thought the doctor.

Meanwhile as Miea came out of the ships elevator, she saw Hibiki,Dita and Paiway looking sad in the hallway. "Oh well it's very troubling, what can we do about it?" Said Paiway acting upset. then Dita turned to face Meia.

"Oh Meia, where are you going?" she asked. "I'm going to see the captain" replied Meia. They all seemed nervous until Paiway elbowed Dita.

"Oh it's so troubling" said Dita acting distressed. "Is something wrong?" asked Meia falling into the trap.

They handed her little Kahula. "This is great, with everyone so busy ,we'd never thought we'd find someone. But then you showed up Meia" said Dita happily.

"Hold on, there are a lot better people on the ship to deal with this situation better then me" Meia said. Not really knowing what to do with the baby.

But Hibiki just mocked her by saying she was scared of looking after a baby.

"I am not" she said before Kahlua started to cry. "Well see ya later Meia" they all said running off. Meia sighed .

"I can't believe how well they set me up" she said before looking at Kahlua like she was some alien. Meanwhile in the meeting room BC called Ezra to talked about her baby and her care.

"I'm afraid" Ezra finally admitted to BC who listened to her."That I'll make mistakes raising her and she'll turn out to be a bad girl, I worry about that all the time" snivelled Ezra.

"When one day, we return to merjere and I show her to her ohma, I think people might not like her because of what I've done" she said finally breaking into tears.

"Ezra, you don't have to keep it all on your own shoulders, remember that child is not merely yours alone" said BC in a soft voice. Ezra looked at her.

"She special as she the first child born on this ship, in a way she's a daughter to everyone" continued BC. "If your ever unsure on how to raise her,ask your crew mates for you. See everyone here is like a parent to her" finished BC. Ezra nodded at her. "Ok" she said finally pulling herself together.

Meanwhile in her room Meia had finally put Kahula to sleep in her cot. But as she looked at a picture of her family in her music box, Kahlua started to cry again. Meia stood to her feet confused. "How do you stop her from crying?" she said to herself.

Finally Meia began walking the halls with the crying Kahula held out in front of her like a rubbish bag. As she walked around the crew continued to hid from her.

Meanwhile Hibiki and Dita were now dealing with Nix. In the ship's storage rooms Dita was crying as Nix walked by.

"Miss Dita is everything all right?" he asked going to her. "No, I lost my alien toy in the storage room, but I'm too scared to get it" she said with her big puppy dog eyes.

Nix sighed. He hated those eye's. "Very well miss Dita, allow me" he said going into the room. But as he entered he realised something.

"Wait a minute" he thought. He turned around to see the door close on him. "Dam and blast it" he said running at the door. "Hibiki,Dita let me out now!" he shouted as they ran away.

Meia was walking on as the shipped rocked and rolled as it was hit. "What's that?" said the captain on the bridge. "The enemy, they were hiding in the gas clouds" said one bridge bunny. "They've have us surrounded and are ready to attack" said another bridge bunny.

The captain growled as BC called misty to the bridge and told all ship to prepare for battle.

Now near the ships escape pods Meia was running with Kahula in her arms. "This is perfect timing" said Meia annyoied. Suddenly the ship rocked again, throwing her and Kahula into an escape pod and launching it in to space.

As the enemies drew closer Bc ordered. "Dread teams prepare for battle". Just then Jura popped up on the bridge screen.

"This is Jura, I'm having trouble finding Meia" she said, Ezra and BC gasped. Meanwhile Nix heard the news on his portable radio. "What!" he said shocked.

With Meia gone, Jura took over command of the dread team as they flew into battle. Then Parfet came over the bridge radio.

"All dreads have left, but Nix van-defender is still here?" She said. "Nix too, what the heck is going on? " Thought BC.

Meanwhile in the escape pod Meia was trying to make the pod work. "The beacon system don't work and I can't use communications" she sighed as the the screen flashed banned.

"Oh of all the thing that could off happening, I end up in an obsolete pod" she grunted.

Meanwhile in her armour Kahula seemed to be happily making noses. "So innocent" said Meia looking at her. "Don't worry I won't give up" Meia said going back to the controls for the pod.

"I don't know what Pyoro would say to me later" she said as the battle raged on. "There's no sign of Meia or Kahlua being on the ship" said misty at her post.

"What" said a worried Ezra. "Commander one of the escape pods is missing as well" said another bridge bunny.

"What" said BC shocked. "Impossible" said Ezra now in a fit of worry. "Ezra go to the radar room, take Pyoro with you and locate that pod" she ordered Ezra nodded.

"I'll go with her too" said misty leaving her post. "Don't worry miss Ezra, she's got Meia there to protect her" said misty confidently.

Out in space Vandread Dita was having trouble too, with a super fast enemy. It moved and shot, then moved more and shot causing damage to the Vandread as it went.

"I can't see, where is it?" said Dita panicked by the fast moving ship. Meanwhile in storage room Nix continued to ram the door as he listened to the news about Meia and Kahula.

"Two life's could be lost today, it's my duty as a solider to aid her even if it means hurting myself" said Nix reading his right arm as the ram. "Rahhh" he shouted as slammed hard into the door knocking it off , he fell onto his right arm.

"Arh not the time" he said getting up holding his arm in pain and running out. In the pod Meia was still fighting with the controls.

"If I mess with it too much it get in a worse mood, it just like a baby"she moaned before Kahlua started crying again. "Oh don't get me wrong, I wasn't bad mouth babies or anything" she said looking at Kahula.

Meanwhile warning flashed up on the pod's screen. "That's impossible" said Meia worried as the oxygen levels started to drop.

Meanwhile Vandread Dita was still having trouble with the super fast enemy. "Ahh this is really annoying me" said Hibiki angrily crossing his arm. With this the Vandread ceased function.

"Mr alien" said Dita worried as the ship was hit again and again by the shots of the enemy.

But Hibiki just sat there. His eyes closed and his arms crossed.

Back on the nirvana Nix arrived in the radar room to see Ezra frantic hitting the control to find her child. "Pyoro two" said Pyoro sadly floating around.

"It's no good the gas clouds are effecting us to much, it'll tough trying to find such a small pod in such a large area" said misty."There may be hundreds gas clouds, but there is only one Pyoro two" screamed Pyoro.

"How true you are Pyoro"said Nix entering. "Where have you been?" asked misty looking at him.

"Locked in the storage room, thanks to someone I'll mention later" he said. "For now miss Ezra, allow me to take the controls" he asked her. Ezra looked at him shaking.

"Don't worry miss Ezra I shall find your baby" said Nix as he swapped places with her. "Misty give me all details of other enemy movement in the area, if I'm right we'll find Meia and the little Kahula in no time " he said beginning his work.

Back in the pod Meia had fallen asleep. She dreamed about her child hood. She sat in the corner crying in one dream with her mother talking to her. "Meia your ohma didn't scold you because she doesn't love you ,she just wanted you to understand" she said.

Before the dream changed to a sunset on the planet of merjere, where she was standing beside her ohma .

" We might not live long enough to see this plant turn into a lush green land" her ohma said looking at the sun. "But we'll keep going for all of you, so you can have a peaceful future.

Then these words echoed in Meia head as she slept. "All child throughout the ages have been loved by their mothers. That is why when you were born your ohma and I promised each other that all the love we received, we would pass along to you.

Finally the last image came to her. Her ohma and mother standing together on the beach. "Meia remember no matter how far away you are, we will always be looking after you" they both said.

At this Meia awoke and saw little Kahula asleep in her arms. "I was finally able to realise something" she thought to herself. "Just how much my parents cherished me and now it's my turn" she said looking at the sleeping Kahula.

"So yes, all the love my parents gave to me, I must pass on to the future generations". Suddenly the alarm sounded in the pod an enemy was attacking and the oxygen was now running low.

Miea quickly put little Kahula into one of the women space suit and activated it's oxygen supply as she struggled to breath herself. She then hugged the baby close to her.

"Don't worry, I will never let you die" she said hugging the baby.

Meanwhile Vandread Dita was still static, taking blow after blow after blow. "What are doing trying to get yourself killed!" shouted Jura over communications.

On the bridge they watched nervously ."Do you think there is some kind of plan to all of this?" said the Capitan watching as the super fast ship headed on a collision course with the Vandread.

It all seemed over until. "Ah" said Hibiki he the Vandread's arms moved quickly catching the ship nose in it's hands. "If you can't push ,you pull!" shouted Hibiki as the Vandread cannons destroyed the super fast enemy ship in one blow.

In the radar room another victory happened. "Got it ,misty radio to the captain now. Tell her about the fleet" Nix ordered getting up.

"How that going to help us?" said misty turning around, but Nix was gone.

In the bridge the captain was impressed with Hibiki tactics."Oh my, well that's a tactic only a man could of thought of "she said before misty spoke over the ships radio.

"Radar room here, we've found a another enemy fleet but there not heading here, there heading for different coordinates" said misty the captain thought. " Nix has been here also but he ran off something about the fleet" said misty, then it hit the captain.

"Ah its Meia and the baby, there after the pod" said the captain. BC ordered the dreads and supply ship to follow the coordinates.

Meanwhile Nix already blasting thought space in his van defender. "100 feet to target" said the computer "Hold on you two" thought Nix as he pushed on.

Meanwhile the pod was under heavy fire by the new harvest fleet. Meia smashed the glass around emergency release handle, she grabbed it and looked at Kahula in the space suit.

"If there going to carry me away and tear me to piece's" she said looking at the switch. Then there was a silence as they both looked at each other. Then Meia smiled. "Don't worry "I'm sure everyone else will be here soon" she said pushing the switch in.

However a flash of light came and suddenly as the door popped out Meia fell though losing her eye piece. She managed to re balance herself just before she fell to the floor.

She looked up to see a happy Ezra and Pyoro standing in front of her. " Just in time" said Ezra putting her hand together happily. "Pyoro two" happily shouted Pyoro.

Meia looked around. She had been transported back to the ships hanger. "Sorry to keep you waiting" said Barnette over the radio to her. "Next time give me a heads up before you take off" she continued.

"Yes and I like to give Parfet a piece of my mind too" said Meia annoyed before hearing Ezra and Pyoro arguing over the baby again. "Pyoro two" said Pyoro holding the baby.

"No let me hold her, I'm her mother after all" said Ezra taking her baby back. All the time Kahula cried until Meia took the baby and put her in her arms.

Like magic Kahula stooped crying and held her hands up to Meia face. "Oh I see, you like me do you?" she said happily looking at the baby. "Well of course you do, because we lived through our very own life or death situation" she said rocking the baby gentle.

"There you go, good girl" praised Meia to Kahula. Pyoro and Ezra were amazed then Meia did something none of them expect. She laughed then she smiled.

"She's smiling" she said Pyoro amazed. Meia looked at them with her smile."That face is the most beautiful one of them all" said Pyoro. Meia blushed then smiled again. "Well um Thank you" she said.

But there was another watching this happy event. "Hmm how right you are Pyoro, she is the most beautiful one of them all" said Nix to himself as he hid out of their sight.

When Hibiki and Dita return with their ship. Nix appeared again. He smiled at them as they exited their ships. "Welcome back troops" he said as they all went towards the exit.

Dita and Hibiki seem to say nothing as they tired to sneak away. But then they both felt them selfs picked up ."Look who it is" said nix looking at the two. "My two favourite troops. Now for locking me in the storage, what should I reward you" he said as they looked at him.

"Hey put me down, I'm not scared of you" barked Hibiki. "But Mr dark-heart it was so we could keep Meia birthday surprise a secret" said Dita looking at him. "Hmm surprise or not. Did you even think about just asking me?" he said. They both looked at each other then sighed.

"If you just asked, I would not have told miss Meia. But instead you lock me in a storage room and put people lifes at risk, I should" then he stopped and let go of them. "Ah just get out of here, before I change mind" he said turning away. The two pilots took the change and ran.

Nix smiled. "Your becoming soft dark-heart" he thought looking up at the hanger roof.

The next morning when Meia left her room, she was greeted by some surprising guests. "Dear sister" said a voice. Meia looked to see misty running towards her with Nix following. Nix nodded at her as his greeting.

"Welcome back aboard the ship, so are you feeling ok?"misty asked. "Couldn't be better thanks for asking misty" Meia said kindly. This shocked misty and Nix too.

The three began to walk down the hall together. "You know you seem a little different today dear sister" said misty to Meia. "You think so" said Meia."Yes ,you seem to have become more wonderful" she said.

Nix sighed as Meia smiled."Give me a break are you up to something too?" Meia asked her. "of course not sister" replied misty.

Meia then looking behind her at Nix. "I don't do tricks remember" he said in his unusual tone. However around the corner a surprise did await Meia.

"Ready" said Hibiki to the others armed with party poppers. Suddenly as Meia turned the corner."Happy birthday Meia" they all shouted popping their poppers. They laughed but Paiway notice Meia face change.

"Ur Meia are you angry?" she asked as the dread leaders face seem to go as red as a tomato. She then looked at them all with a cold stare. "Hmm it certainly was a good trick" said Nix with a smile. This turned the attention of Meia to him leaving the other a chance to run.

"It's a waste of time" she shouted at Nix who just smiled. "If you think so leader" he said turning away and starting to walk. "Hey I didn't say, I was finished" said Meia walking after him.

But the walk soon turned to sprinting. As the two ran all over the ship. They passed BC who just smiled as first Nix shot past her then Meia following him after. Finally Nix lost Meia and ended up in the reg centre.

He hid under a reg table as Barnette saw Meia come in. "Have you seen dark heart?" Meia said panting. "Um" said Barnette looked over at Nix. He shook his head. "I think he ran past here" Barnette said.

"Thank you" said Meia walking out in a calmer manner. As the door closed Nix came out of hiding. "Thank you miss Barnette" he said brushing himself down. "Oh it's no problem, but I want to ask you something?" she said from her desk. Nix looked at her.

"I want to ask you about your arm" she said. Nix smiled at her. "Well miss Barnette if you want information your going to have to beat me in a game of cards" he said.

"Oh you know I can't play" she moaned. But Nix just smile. "I know, but practise makes perfect miss barnette" he said.

So the two sat down to a game of poker. "Ur two queens" said Barnette in the stand down. "Full house" said Nix dropping his cards down. "What unbelievable!" said Barnette for all she could she was Gascongne in her eye's .

It was later in about their ninth game when Nix finally drew a bad hand. "Ha four of a kind" cheered Barnette slamming her cards down. "Hmm two of a kind" he said putting his cards down. "Yes ah ha I won" she said happy with herself.

Nix clapped."Well done miss Barnette" he said. Then she looked at him.

"Now what's up with your arm?" said Barnette determined to get some answers. "I was shot by your dread leader" said Nix smirking. "What when?" Barnette really was clueless.

"When we first met miss Barnette, but you know" he said moving his arm around in small circles.

"Yesterday I forgot the pain it caused me" he said tensing his right arm up. Barnette looked confused at him.

"Hmm I don't know why but yesterday, I felt a greater pain then my arm" he said touching his arm. "A pain, I'm going to remember."He said looking at her."So when my arm hurts again, I will remember there is pain greater in my body" he said getting up.

Barnette seemed took back by his word. "Dark heart I, also wanted to apologise" she said standing. Nix smiled as he put his left hand on her right shoulder.

"That was a long time ago miss Barnette, I have already forgotten what happened" he said with a smile. Barnette smiled back. Though she hated him at first ,dark heart really seemed to understand everything.

As he left, he bid farewell to Barnette and as the reg centre door closed he smiled again. "Good night miss Meia" he said walking on. From the reg corridor shadow's Meia appeared.

She smiled as she watched him walk. Finally she had heard what she wanted hear.


	9. A new view

**Chapter 9 A new view**

Another battle raged on as the nirvana entered a magnetic storm leading to their home planet.

Hibiki and Meia had combined and seemed to be doing well in destroying the harvester's cube-types but they all ways seem just inches from hitting another dread.

"Team leader's tighten up your formation" ordered Meia as they dodged another dread.

"Is everybody listening here!" ordered Meia . But their was no response. "This storm's making communications useless" thought Meia looking up. Just then she saw Dita's ship being chased. "Mr alien help!" Dita cried through the radio.

Dita was being chased by another copy of Vandread Dita. " Help me!" She shouted as a copy of Vandread Dita followed her as she looped.

"Boy she's such a nuance" said Hibiki annoyed. "We're going to spilt up now ok?" said Hibiki to Meia who nodded. Vandread Meia separated and Hibiki blasted off to aid Dita.

Meia however ended up seeing Nix's in his van defender protecting some other dreads in his shield. "Dark heart what's the situation?" she asked over communications joining the other dreads in the shield.

"It seems we have a copy of the van-defender is up ahead" responded Nix. "Any dread that goes near get a energy shot fired at them" he said as more shots bounced off his shield. He shook then continued.

"Even if the dread dodges the shots,the shield it has protects it from counter fire" finished Nix.

"I see" Meia said, she began to think when. "Arh its here" shouted a dread pilot in her ship. They looked to see the copy flying towards them, cannons at the ready.

Nix and Meia nodded as they combined. "Vandread defender M, move out" order Nix as the shark like ship blasted towards the copy.

As they came close, the copy fired its cannons. But the Vandread defender M just rolled aside dodging the shots.

"Time for some counter fire!" ordered Meia as the ships chest opened up.

"Fire" they both said as the ship fired its six energy shots.

The first two shots destroyed the shield of the copy and the rest finished it. "Hmph impressive work miss Meia" said Nix as he sat behind her. "I don't need you praise dark heart" she said coldly. "Your the leader" he said looking to his side with a grin.

Suddenly on their screen a warning came up. The dreads being brought back the hanger by the emergency system . "Hmm I wonder" said Nix thinking. "If this automatic system brings the dread back, that means that a combined ship likes our is not pulled back. Then that means " said Nix.

" Hibiki and Dita aren't effected by it either" said Meia interrupting him. Meia looked around to see if she could see the Vandread but she couldn't.

" The storm's fog is too thick to see clearly" said Nix as she looked at him. He could swear he saw worry in her eye's.

"Don't worry their a good team" he said again. She looked at him with her light blue eyes.

" I suggest we head back and protect the dreads going back to the nirvana" said Nix, Meia nodded and they followed the dreads back to the nirvana.

Meanwhile after having a difficult fight with the Vandread Dita copy, the real Vandread Dita got it's chance as the copy tried to chase the other ships.

The real Vandread grabbed the copy by its left foot as it prepared to blast off. "That's not who your one your suppose to be fighting" Hibiki said as Vandread Dita swung it's copy around and around.

Then flinging it into the air,Vandread Dita fired its two back cannons destroying the copy. "That's that" said Hibiki feeling his pride again at beating the copy.

"What do you say, we head back?" asked Hibiki to Dita nodded.

But as turned to leave a green cube-type suddenly appeared before them. It fired a powerful red beam at them,separating their ships. Sending Hibiki's ship crashing down and Dita's spinning off towards the nirvana.

Hibiki awoke to see himself surrounded by a group of three tribal dressed men.

"Well the young man still has breath in him" said first of them telegraphically . "Yes and he's met Sam before!" said the second tribal man telegraphically. "Oh, so he calls himself Rabat now huh" said the final man telepathically.

Finally Hibiki spoke. "Who the hell are you guys?" he said weakly trying to get up. "No need to worry, the sprites have not forsaken your people yet" said first man to Hibiki telepathically .

"What? Words echoing inside my brain?" said Hibiki holding his head in a shocked state. "Ha ha we have no need for voices" said second tribal man telepathically to Hibiki.

Hibiki was shocked at this comment. The men helped him up. "Come you seem injured" said the first man telepathically to Hibiki as they helped him to their village.

Meanwhile back in the magnetic storm. The nirvana had chained itself to a moving asteroid, as the bridge tried desperately to get in contact with Hibiki.

"Hibiki will you please answer me" called Ezra through communications but nothing. Then another bridge bunny spoke. "Oh no it looks dead" she said. Everyone on the bridge faced her with looks of horror.

"Oh no I'm sorry, I meant the radar that's all" she said nervously. "There's too much noise and the sensor just not any good, that's sort what I meant" she said finishing.

The captain sighed as another bridge bunny spoke. "Well just watch your choice of words ,we're rattled enough already "she said.

Meia appeared on the bridge screen. "Captain, I request your permission to go outside and scout" she said. "You can't see you hand in front of your face out there" said the captain holding her hand out in frotn of her face.

"There 's not point rushing out there" the captain said. "But there maybe still enemies out there and" Meia seem to stop.

"It that boy, isn't it?" said the captain looking at her. Meia looked away trying to hide her concern.

"Now listen" but before the captain could speak Dita appeared on another screen crying. "Captain" she cried. " Please, let me go look for Mr alien" she sobbed.

Then Misty popped up asking to use the radar room to look for Hibiki .Then Jura and Barnette asked about using just the supply ship to look for him. It was getting a little heck-tick.

"Calm down everyone" shouted BC in her stern voice. The women fell quiet. "We haven't determined that we're giving up on Hibiki just yet" said BC .

"Hmph he's probably just learning about himself" said a voice. The bridge crew looked to see it was Nix standing at the bridge door .

"My,my. We are confident aren't we?" said BC to Nix. Nix just smiled at her. "He's a good troop ,why worry?" said Nix confidently.

The captain shook her head at the two. She then returned her view to the pilots.

"There's no need to be haste,in any case" said the captain with a smile. " We're not going to be able to get out of here for a while, I suggest you all get together and talk this through." she said as her chair lifted her into the private meeting room.

"Ha ha it's not that they need to combine that they want the boy so much, it's because they believe he is a valuable ship mate" she said before her heart started to have an attack . She hunched over holding her heart. "Oh of all the times for this" she groaned.

Back on the strange planet Hibiki was brought to a temple in a small desert like village. He seemed to be the interest of the local children. He was given a bowl of green coloured soup as he was seated in the temple.

He looked at it as it was given to him in a small clay cup. "Drink this" said the leader of the people through Hibiki's mind. "It will give you power" he finished as Hibiki began to drink. Hibiki almost was sick because of how bad the soup tasted.

The children watching outside found this to be amusing.

"So why is it you guys don't use you voices?" asked Hibiki to the leader sitting beside him. "Earthlings" said a tribal man telepathically, sitting the other side of Hibiki. Hibiki was shocked at this.

"Earthing took them from us" he said angrily through his mind. "Tatonka" said the leader telepathically. The man looked at the leader.

"Do not be filled with hatred,hatred leads to nothing" said the leader said though his thoughts. The leader then turned to Hibiki.

"Our ancestress had the ability to talk with the spirits, but it was not something that could be explained by any aspect of human technology " he continued. Hibiki was amazed.

"Earthling's were scared of us. Because we surpassed their understanding" the leader continued to say calmly through Hibiki thoughts.

"They stole our voice from us and locked us away here on this planet"continued the leader.

"How could they be so cruel?" said Hibiki getting anger. "Yet thanks to that" thought the leader.

"We were able to divine the language of the heart. we also found out how to speak with the spirits more directly" he carried on saying though his thoughts.

"I wouldn't forgive them for that" barked Hibiki standing up. "What does it take to tick you guys off" barked Hibiki at the tribal people, who looked at each other as Hibiki spoke.

"You have contacted a negative consonance haven't you?" said the leader telepathically . "What the hell is that?" barked Hibiki confused.

"The negative consonance never bears fruit" said Tatonka telepathically to Hibiki. "It just merely destroyers" he finished.

"We do not seek fights that destroy one another, the spirits do not aid us with any power for hatred" said another tribal man through his thoughts.

"Oh come on a fights a fight right, no matter how your look at it, there's no big meaning if you lose" barked Hibiki standing.

"Regardless of how it may be" said the leader telepathically. "Victory is not always won by fighting" spoke the leader through his thoughts.

" It is true your home land is near and the final battle between you and earth who wishes to perform the harvest is also near.

"That is where the negative consonance as entered" said the leader through his thoughts again.

"You are being haste as a result of that. It looks like you need to speak to your inner-self once more. You should visit the cave of the spirits" said the leader through Hibiki's thoughts.

"The cave of spirits?" asked Hibiki. "It is were we train our mind and find our oneness" said Tatnoka telepathically.

"ur um" Hibiki seeming scared. "Do not be afraid, for you have already have talked to a spirit" smiled the leader.

Meanwhile back on the nirvana the peksis seem to glow a brighter blue. All the while in the radar room stood Meia,BC,Barnette,Jura, Dita,misty and Nix working on finding their lost comrade.

"We've finally figuring out the astronomical made around here" said Meia to BC who watched them. "We've also managed to find several planets in this area" she continued.

"Do you think Mr alien is on one of the planets?" asked Dita looking at the many planets. "There also a possibility he was pulled away by one of the astounds" said misty facing BC.

"It what you call looking for a needle in a haystack" said BC looking at the radar screen. "Hmm with so much space to cover I think we'll be sitting here a while" said Nix leaning on the left wall of the radar room.

Meia looked at him. "Does he really think Hibiki will just come back?" she thought as he closed his eyes.

Meanwhile back on the strange planet Hibiki now was in the cave of spirts,climbing up a huge wall . "Shesh. I can't see a thing" he said looking up into the darkness of the cave above.

As he climbed on he started to hear voices. "I've lost faith in you" one said. "What was that?" said Hibiki looking around.

"Don't you understand other peoples feeling" said another. Hibiki began to panic as sweat ran down his face.

"It's easy to mistake you for a girl cause your such a cute little thing" said a third voice. "Hey stop it " said Hibiki angrily.

"It's not you barking, its just your machine right?" said a forth voice driving Hibiki into rage.

"Just shut up. What ever the hell you are, knock it off" he barked suddenly the cave seemed to fill with laughing. It echoed around him.

"Stop it, stop it!" he shouted as his left leg slipped and he fell into the darkness below.

"Chief Kokopei, perhaps the warriors trail was too much for that young man? " said tatonka through his thoughts. "No it all depends on what's in his heart" thought the leader.

Tatonka then felt someone in his mind. He looked up above the entrance to the cave to see . "Sam!" he thought, the cheif smiled.

On the nirvana Duelo was looking through Hibiki medical file. "What you doing rib bit?" said a frog puppet to Duelo over his shoulder with Paiway behind it.

"I'm looking at Hibiki physical records, so when he returns, I will be able to treat him should he have injures" said Duelo. Paiway looked at Hibiki file on the doctors screen.

"Wow that looks complicated" she said as a zombie like Pyoro floated in.

He then floated over the doctors machine and started to bring up screens and screens of data on both Hibiki and Nix.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Duelo calmly. "What is Hibiki,who is Nix the proof of who they are is here" said the zombie like Pyoro showing Duelo a small screen with a picture of a kid Hibiki and a teenage Nix on it.

"Hmm but this is?" said Duelo looking at both pictures shocked.

Hibiki opened his eyes to see a blue light consume him. "There's no way someone who's showing all there emotions can win" said a voice again. "A truly strong man fight by his own words" said another voice.

"Aren't you here because of your pride? Or is it you came here to show the need to prove your existence" said a third voice. Suddenly the other voices faded and only one remained.

"What is Hibiki?" "why do you exist?"it asked. "The proof that I am myself" Hibiki said. The he thought again. "I don't know" Hibiki said sadly again.

"I am me, but who am I?" He asked himself. Suddenly the blue light blinded him as memories of his battle in the Vandread's flashed before him.

"What this?" he said before more flash backs happened. A man and a women. A little girl. Life pods and himself as a child on a ship.

Back on the nirvana strange things were happening to. The peksis glowed more and Meia, Dita,Jura and Nix felt something in their head.

Suddenly they all went to the radar screen and pointed to one planet with their index finger. "Hibiki is" said Jura, "right in this area" finished Meia.

But Nix head started to hurt more and more.

He held his head as images flashed through his head. "A ship,myself, a man and a women,myself as a teenager" thought Nix . Suddenly the pain stopped. Nix looked at his hands."What is going on? He said.

"What did you say?" said the captain shocked at what Duelo told her in the meeting room. "There can be no doubt Hibiki and Nix are from the first generation" he said showing her the two pictures. They both were aboard this ship" he continued.

"When this pioneering fleet was leaving the space curve,it left only the absolute minim number of necessary crew on duty and put the others into cold sleep" he said looking at the pictures.

"And it's seems Hibiki and Nix were just two of them".

"Ar so that baby from back then, that's the arrogant boy we all know" said a shocked captain remembering herself carrying a small baby.

Back in the blue light Hibiki saw images of his past."Is this me? or ah" the blue light blinded him peksis shone even brighter as the ship unclipped itself from the asteroid it was clamped onto and began to move.

"What are doing?, I don't recall any orders to get moving yet" shouted BC at Bart who was flung out the portal again.

"Its not me," he said nervously. "Its was the ship on it's own will" said Bart rubbing his head.

"What is this" BC asked herself as the nirvana flew on.

Meanwhile back in the engineering room Parfet tried her best to see what the peksis was doing when the zombie like Pyoro floated over to her.

"An accumulation of carbon and hydrogen,human's,organisms, men ,women" he spoke. "Pyoro you acting pretty strangely"she said as the nav bot when on.

Back in the ball of light the voice of the zombie like Pyoro spoke to Hibiki. " What are humans?" it asked, "what is Hibiki?".

"What are you? Asking all this, are you a god or an illusion?" barked Hibiki.

"Unable to comprehend, humans are primate organisms" said the voice."I get it now,your a living thing too aren't you?" said Hibiki the voice fell silent.

"That's it so that explains it" he said as a light shone through the blue that surrounded him finally shallowed him again.

Outside the cave entrance chief Kokopei smiled. "He has arrived, where the spirits await" he thought as he sat down to begin his ceremony. He used a vary of powders as he began to draw on the ground.

"The blue kakchena, the three prays, the eight shadow and the fifty hearts"he said though his thoughts. Just then Rabat's orangutan jumped into Tatonka arms.

It chattered to him until Tatonka put his finger to his lip and said "shh Kokopei is performing the ceremony" .

The orangutan fell quiet as the chief continued the ceremony."Sam, welcome back" he thought as Rabat walked over to him.

"I had a feeling he'd make it here someday" said Rabat looking at the chief who sat with his back to Rabat as he drew. "It was like this when you fist came here" said Kokopei telepathically to Rabat, who looked at him.

"He has the very same look that you had in your eyes then" continued saying Kokopei though his thoughts. Rabat has a flash back of him as a younger him dressed in a spacesuit crash-landing on the planet. Only to be found by the orangutan and another tribal man.

"Ah come on Kokopei" smiled Rabat. "I was hardly then as he is, beside"Rabat said before Tatnoka cut in. "Are you saying the spirits choose him over you?" he said though his mind.

"It is true ,we saw the blue kachena within him" said Kokopei cutting in. "Not just the blue giant you'll notice he got a hold of the white wings as well as the red claw" said Rabat as the chief drew on.

"If that is the will of the universe ,then he will surely over the challenge of himself" said Kokopei leaving his drawing of Hibiki in a circle with three mystical creatures flying around him one,blue,one red and one white.

In the cave Hibiki again was climbing and seemed to be making good process as the voice spoke to him again.

"The ticking of time, the lives with limits" it said. "You don't have what you call the ticking of time right? but human do have it , from your perspective we may be just primal organisms, but that's why we got to appreciate each day we have" he said climbing on.

"What is Hibiki ?why does he exist?" the voice again. "I don't know the answer to that, but I will live on to find out what I can!"Hibiki said struggling on.

"That is Hibiki's proof?" said the voice. "I hate to admit it but I can't survive alone , I can barley make it supported by an army of people that I've come to know" he said climbing on.

"Those are comrades for great value" said the voice. "That's right, they all go to far out of their because they are there I can be me" Hibiki said as on the nirvana the 5 pilots found his location.

"If I lose even one, I would not be able to be myself" said Hibiki as pictures of Nix with his arm hurting came to his mind.

"The desires of many,dream,hopes" the voice said. "Yeah it's a lot on my shoulders ,but whatever happens. There no way I can bring myself to give up on them". For when think they be sad, I cannot slack off. He said as a light shined from the cave roof.

"Worry,doubt, jealousy" said the voice ."Until I came here I only cared about myself, I never cared about other people but I get it now, their on my mind." said Hibiki climbing higher.

"If I can be even stronger, I can save everyone" he said grabbing onto rock and forcing himself up. "Now it's dawned on me, I can ever think of running away ,I really feel from the bottom of my hearty. I want to be stronger for all of them" he said when a red light hit his left almost knocking him off .

"Out the way, I won't give in" he shouted as the red light faded . "Even if I'm like this there are people out there who believe in me,so for them and i'll do my part to protect them.

"I will continue to fight on" Hibiki said nearing the light. "That is the circle of life, the proof of life" said the voice again. "Right and this is the prove I am alive! " shouted Hibiki.

From the cave Hibiki emerged. He now stood high on a cliff.

"And thus we have the birth of another true warrior" thought Kokopei as he finished his drawing. Around Hibiki was now more worlds and planets."That boy is the centre of the universe, is this too the will of the spirits" thought Tatnoka, Rabat smiled.

" You've stood on your own stage for the first time. Now raise your voice and introduce yourself and use your own words" he said. His words echoed in Hibiki head as he gave a mighty roar.

"Raarrrrrrrrh, I am Hibiki Tokia .I will fight, I will never run away, for them. For all the people who believe in me" he looked out to the sky to see a blue dread flying towards him.

"Mr alien" said Dita happily blushing. Hibiki smiled for he now had conquered himself. With the nirvana now circling the planet ,a rescue team was sent down to recover Hibiki's Vandread.

On the nirvana misty was receiving lots of kisses on the cheek from Jura ,while Barnette sighed watching. On the bridge Meia let out a sigh of relief. "What did I tell you?" said Nix walking up beside her.

"His van guard was too damaged to move" said Meia looking at him, but Nix just smiled. "Hmph yes but Hibiki is now ready to return to us, he's changed" said Nix looking out at the planet.

Meia looked at him as he smiled. "For now Mr Hibiki, you have my respect" thought Nix looking out to the starry space.

Back on the planet Hibiki vanguard was being loaded into the rescue ship as Kokopei and Hibiki talked.

"You have been reborn and withstood the challenge, you are indeed a noble warrior" said Kokopei through his mind. Hibiki seemed to embarrassed at this rubbing his finger under his nose.

"Ha ar knock it off" he said shyly. "I'm sorta embarrassed about making such a big scene early" he said. Just then Kokopei moved Hibiki fringe aside and stuck a green stone on his forehead.

"As long as you have this stone ,we will always be with you" smiled Kokopei letting his hand drop from Hibiki's forehead to his right shoulder.

"You have overcome this great challenge and have been reborn as one of us" said Kokopei removing his hand from Hibiki shoulder ."From now on this planet is your new home land" said Kokopei through his mind. Hibiki gasped.

"You may come back here any time. In hard times or happy times,we will always be here to greet you" Kokopei said through his mind.

"Do not hesitate, because forever more we are your family" he continued. Hibiki eyes seem to fill with tears. "Your my family" he said as his head dropped. "Thank you" whispered Hibiki.

It took a while but soon Hibiki and his vanguard were back on the nirvana and the ship sailed into the magnetic storm once again.

"Once we're past this storm will be at our home land, everyone keep up your guard " said the captain over communications. "Roger" replied the crew as the nirvana flew on.

Hibiki made his way made his way to the infirmary only to be meet by Nix waiting for him outside the infirmary door. "Nice to see back solider"he said standing tall again.

"What no lecture?" asked Hibiki they both laughed. "Hmm you've changed solider, I feel you've finally found who you are Mr Hibiki" smiled Nix .

Hibiki looked at him. "Now get in there and get fixed" Nix said turning away.

"After all the words.I will fight, I will never run away. For them, for all the people who believe in me. Can not be fulfilled if you are too injured" said Nix walking away.

"What wait those were" but Hibiki stopped. "Yes those are my words" he smiled entering the infirmary.

A while later Nix,Jura, BC and the captain were called to the meeting room by none other then Hibiki himself who know looked as bright as ever.

"I have a plan to get us through this magnetic storm" he said confidently. " Do share" said the captain in her chair. As Hibiki explained the plan, another pilot was on a mission of her own.

"Meia, I don't think we should be doing this" said Dita as they crept into the men quarters. "I need to know more about Nix" Meia said walking slowly towards Nix open cell.

She looked inside. All Nix had was a bed and a small pile of books.

"Hmm this shouldn't be too hard" she thought approaching with care. Fist Meia looked under and in his bed . "Hmm no" she said putting the bed back as it was.

She then looked in his small pile of books. "Hmm not here either" she thought going though them. Just then Dita picked picked up a huge red book from the pile .

"The tales of the planets and the aliens" she read, at this her eyes lit up. "Oh I have to ask Mr dark-heart if I can borrow this" she said. But in her excitement she dropped the book and pages fell out.

"Oh no I broke it" cried Dita then Meia noticed something.

"No wait" she said picking the pages up there were not the whole page just squares cut to the size of a.

"Ah" said Meia. She opened the book to the middle page and their in the small cut square was Nix black book .

"Clever I admit" she said opening it. She looked through until a date caught her attention.

Nix dark heart log 13, Time: after the battle of the first harvester mother ship.

The battle was a hard one and more seemed to come. With this my worries seem to have made me more weak, but even now i worry about what happened that night.

Meia read on with Dita looking over her shoulder. "My actions seemed to have been rash. But that night in the meeting room. Perhaps the battle had knocked my seances or perhaps .

Either way what happened in that room and what miss Paiway saw, I wonder was it true? or was my heart playing with me? I know perhaps how I want it to be but.

Meia then closed the book.

"What's wrong?" asked Dita looking as Meia held the closed book in her hands. "Nothing thank you for your help Dita, you may go now" Meia said returning the book to it's place.

As the two walk looked back remembering what Nix wrote. "Was it true? or was my heart playing with me? I know perhaps how I want it to be, but is it possible?" She thought returning to her duties.


	10. Breaking point

**Chapter 10 The breaking point **

The events of Hibiki's adventure rushed though his head as he readies himself for the plan. "That is how I first started on this journey" he thought as he activated the Vandread Jura shield around the nirvana.

In it's cockpit Hibiki scanned the area. "Its true a lot of the area's round here are fortified, but we can use this to get over smaller magnetic storm now" he said before Jura took over communications.

"Is everyone watching?" she asked hogging the communications. "The newest version of Vandread Jura will now elegantly tow you all they way to mejere" she said happily.

"Oh that's wonderful" said the crew cheering. "You better appreciate it" said Jura closing communications. The whole ship watched on the monitors around the ship as they drew closer and closer to mejere.

However there was one person not looking forward to it. Misty stood listing to the happy grew members her heart fell again.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Duelo and Nix watched from the doctor's monitor.

"Was the journey a long one? hard to say" said Duelo to himself sitting in his chair.

" It is not the length of the journey, it is what you learn won't you say doctor?" said Nix standing beside him.

"All right get ready, cus here we go!" said Hibiki as Vandread Jura began it's journey. On the nirvana garden Dita held something close to her chest.

"Please, even when I get back to mejere. Let me be with Mr alien" she wished revealing a doll of Hibiki in her hands.

Even as thing started to look good for the nivana crew, one person still caused trouble.

"You guys are so stupid,what makes you think you might not be harvested even if we get to mejere" misty said feeling smug. "That's not very nice" said a women on board. "Yeah why do you have to say things like that?" said another.

"I sorry, but your mejere is simple does not concern me" she said walking off.

"She's so mean" cried a women crew member, "so snotty" said another . Dita almost felt sorry of misty but then the ship shock as an asteroid hit the shield causing the ship to rock.

"Soldier what's going on up there?" said Nix over the communication. "Not a sweat you can't let a little thing like that scare you" Hibiki said back with a smile. Nix grunted. "Very well carry on the good work you two" he said.

"We going to make sure we get back there, I want to see with my own eyes the future" Hibiki said. "Oh" said Jura in your usual seductive tone as she rolled her seat around to his left side.

"Your so mature all of a sudden what happened?" she said as they flew on.

"Mr alien" said Dita over communications. "What's up now?" he asked. "You know what, I'm going to cook some tasty surprises for you and then we can celebrate when you get back " she said happily. "Sounds great" said Hibiki as Jura looked over.

"What is this just the two of you?" she asked but then Barnette appeared on the screen to tell Jura she was cooking something up for her too.

Jura went a little over happy at this, speaking so fast and blowing kisses to Barnette. "Boy she's really" but Hibiki stopped when Jura looked at him.

"You know even if you do become friends with Dita your still a guy, you won't be able to stay on Mejere" she said glaring at him.

"That doesn't matter right now, fighting the harvesters is much more important then thing in the future" Hibiki said.

"That right I'll fight be Mr alien even if it takes forever" Dita chipped in. "Then why don't you just go ahead and make a baby?" said Jura slyly. Hibiki and Dita fell quiet until Hibiki barked back.

"Stop talking such nonsense and keep your mind on what we're doing here". Jura rolled back to her side. "Boy your not very honest are you?" she said as they carried on.

Meanwhile Misty watched as the doctor and Parfet seem to have a little moment. Then she ran to the walkway above the paksis.

"Gees they so stupid, everywhere I go there bouncing around like little kids" she said angrily walking down the walkway. "Ok fine I'm just an outside right kuchan" she said talking to the floating blob on her shoulder.

Then she sighed. "It's true" she said sadly. Just then Pyoro came running towards her.

"Extra extra we're holding a banquet to celebrate our arrival at Mejere and Tarak" he said showing her a flyer, but misty just looked away.

"Why are you pouting?" he asked, "I'm not" snapped back misty.

"Are you lonely?" asked Pyoro looking at her. "lonely?" she said then snapped back ,"ha I could never be lonely" she said looking away again.

"Ah ha I'm right ,I'm right" he cheered as misty huff. Just then the paksis glowed again. Taking over Pyoro again it spoke.

"Alone, solitude, doubt, no where to go , a different race" it said. "What do you mean by all that? Even if I am alone, I happen to be perfectly contempt. I rather be here then with those kids" she shouted before she realised something.

"Could it be that the peksis?" she said looking down at it.

Meanwhile back in Vandread Jura, Hibiki and Jura where talking about men and women.

"What do you think about a man and a women making a baby?" she asked him. "What do I." Hibiki was interrupted before he could answer.

"How about trying it with me?" Jura said seductively. " Ur stop acting weird, I don't even know how to make one" he barked.

Meanwhile back on the nirvana Bart popped out his navigation portal to see every one all ready having a good time at the banquet. Even Duelo was down there and Nix.

"I'm not very good with crowds" Duelo said noticing how many people there were. "Then you'll have to stick right by my side" said Parfet grabbing the doctor hands and leading him into the crowds.

Meanwhile Nix was with Meia watching the festival from the back. "Not one for festival miss Meia" he said standing beside her.

"There just not my thing" Meia said watching everyone have a good time. " Hmm I have to agree" he said. Bart rubbed his eyes he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Duelo and Parfet have that kind of relationship?" he said shocked.

But then he noticed BC all alone on the bridge. He giggled. "This maybe my chance" he said with a smile.

Back with the peksis misty and it were talking through Pyoro.

"Are you lonely too?" She asked . Peksis told her how it became separated as result of a space research and how it collided with a human ship.

It continued to tell misty that it was still contacted the other peksis but the other half had connected to the earthlings.

"The earthlings" she said shocked. "The negative energy given off by the earthling fear and doubt has formed a cluster of" Pyoro body seem to spark. It seemed too much for the peksis to carry on saying.

"So your fighting your friend?"said Misty feeling the sadness of the tale. "Your calling out but,your enemies" she hugged the white navi bot.

"Your lonely too" she said sadly hugging the sparking robot.

Back on the bridge Bc looked down at the Banquet."Captain we'll be leaving the magnetic storm in 5 minutes" BC called down. "All right and we're going to break though first time" said a confident Hibiki. They all watched as finally, they broke through the magnetic storm.

Before them space appearedagain but this was their space system.

There was cheering and shouting until. "Well everyone, I think a toast is in order " said the captain raising her glass. "Cheers" said the crew as they drank.

Nix however swallowed his drink then turned away. " I have to go" he said coldly walking out.

Meia watched him leave,before she was talked to by another crew member.

As the Vandread Jura made it's way back Nix found what he was looking for.

"So this where you are,young miss misty " he said walking over to her as she sat on the walkway floor with a quiet Pyoro beside her.

She said nothing as she stopped before her. "Hmph cheers to you to peksis for without you, I'm sure we would have been in trouble" he said saluting the paksis. Then Meia came onto the walkway.

" So this is where you two are ,I wondered" she said looking at them both. "Let's go spend some time with the others" Meia suggested but misty just said sadly. "Peksis would feel lonely, so I'll stay here".

Meia looked to see Nix they both looked at each other."Then I'll stay too" Meia said.

Misty looked at her. "dear sister" she cried then Nix spoke. "Hmph then it is only fair I stay too" Nix said as the each took a side by misty.

Misty feelings of loneliness seem to finally melt away as the two leaders stood beside her.

Meanwhile the party was in swing, but Parfet noticed someone was missing. "Hey where's misty?" she asked.

Hibiki thought."Ur maybe she just feels, she doesn't fit in here" he said. Dita now felt sorry of misty.

Back on the walkway misty spoke to the two. "I was trying to keep myself from feeling lonely, but right now I'm afraid of being all alone" she sobbed.

"How ironic" said Meia looking at her. "Before I had always sought solitude,because if I didn't trust anyone, then I wouldn't be betrayed" Meia said looking up.

"I thought that if I didn't get close, I would never be hurt and I hated myself for that" she said sadly dropping her head down.

"But now it's different ,I'd like to stay the same even if I could start all over and I'd like to be with everyone I know" she said finally breaking a smile.

Misty got to her feet and Meia put her arm around her. Leading her to the door they were stopped as Dita appeared in front of them. She smiled and gave a cheerful giggle.

Misty seemed surprised as Dita grabbed her arm. "Come misty, everyone's waiting for us over there" she said dragging misty away.

Meia smile then drop to a frown as she sighed. "Hmm you certainly know how to cheer her up" said Nix still looking at the paksis. Meia turn and faced him.

"How did you know she would be here?" she asked looking at him.

Nix gave a cold laugh, looking at her. "Because this is where I'd would go when I felt alone" he said facing her. Meia then walked over and stood beside him.

"You never seemed lonely" she said leaning on the rail. Nix smiled ."Loneliness is a strange thing miss Meia, even with hundreds of people you still can feel alone won't you agree?" The two just stood there silent.

All the while misty was throw back into the celebration and seemed to cheer up a little bit.

However not every one was so happy. On the bridge Bart was crying after another rejection from BC.

"I know it might be strange for a Tarak man to be hurt by some women, but I'm really upset about this" he cried before the ship alarm's rang.

The bridge bunnies ran to their stations. "A minefield"said one. "The whole sector seems to be a perimeter defence for Tarak" said Ezra. "For Tarak" said a shocked captain as another bridge bunny spoke.

"There's an audio signal" she said as it played through out the ship.

"This the Tarrak's space defence system, announce your ships identification code. If you fail to respond we 'll commence an attack" it said.

BC seemed to get tense then Hibiki appeared over communications ." What you want to do, I'm ready to go out there any time" he said.

"Stay right where you are and take no action!" shouted captain " This line of defence at least stops or holds off attacks from earth, we can't just crash though it" she continued.

Hibiki sighed. "The defences has started to activate" said a bridge bunny as the whole banquet looked out to the mine field.

"No identification code as been announced, we shall designate you as an enemy, now commencing attack mode" said the audio.

"Oh no" said BC under her breath. "A Tarak identification code" said the captain thinking. "Don't you men have something like that?" she asked .

Bart appeared on the screen frantic. "Identification codes are only given to senior officer, we're junior officer, we were still in training" he said.

Paiway looked at Duelo in hope. "I regret to say I was never assigned one either" he said.

Meia looked at Nix. "Hmph I was promoted on the day you attacked us, I never got one" he said. " Ar dammit I don't have one either" said Hibiki.

BC now seemed more tense then ever as the defence system readied itself. On the walkway Nix ran off leaving Meia alone. "It's between me and you now, which one of us will break first?" he thought as he ran on.

"The defence system has locked onto the nirvana" said a bridge bunny scared. "There began the final count down" shouted Ezra.

"Too think we'd be shot down by Tarak" said Barnette sadly. "It can't,we can't fight Tarak can we,there's just no way" said Dita freaking out.

Paiway began to cry. "I made it all the way I thought ,I thought I'd finally be able to go home" she cried before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Meia.

"Don't be worried,we're all going to make it back home" she smiled. Paiway looked at her with tears in her eyes but she was not the only one for near them misty also looked at Meia.

"The countdown cannot be stopped" shouted a bridge bunny ,The captain growled as Nix entered. He stood watching as BC seem to become tenser and tenser as the count down went on.

It reached a minute when the captain noticed BC and Nix clenching their right fist.

"Less then 30 seconds to attack" shouted bridge bunny as Paiway and Duelo tried to hack the defence system. The last ten seconds Nix and BC seemed to be on edge.

"No I must hold out" Nix thought. Finally in the last 3 seconds BC the pressed device of her neck and suddenly.

"Tenmei Uragasumi of the imperial Tarak empire special information buro" she said in a gruff manly voice. The bridge bunnies looked at her as Nix smiled.

"Rank commander, identification code conaway2038 commence confirmation" she said as her head dropped.

The bridge fell quiet as the audio message responded.

"Confirmation complete we look forward to your ships success" it said as the mines moved for the ship.

Then BC spoke again. "Ezra leave a marker for us at our current location" she said. "Ah yes" she said turning to her desk.

Then BC lifted her head. "Attention all crew" she called in her gruff voice. "We are moving a spy to the custody of the brig, two security members report to the bridge" she ordered. "Ur who are you" said a bridge bunny BC sighed.

"I'm sorry about this" said the captain BC faced her. "There really was no other way" she said. BC was shocked ."You mean you knew about it" BC said. The captain nodded.

"Even though I have deeply deceived you, there's one truth that does remain" BC said closing her eyes.

"You are truly a wonderful person, I am proud of the fact no matter of how short of time it, that I was able to serve under you" she said. The captain sighed as BC made her way to meet the guards.

The whole ship was shocked Bart even more ."She was a he?" he said shocked.

Hibiki was now running up the brig corridor when he saw the two guards leading BC to the brig along with them followed Nix.

As BC entered the cell the guards froze. "What's wrong hurry up and activate the shield" Bc order but the guards seem hesitate. "Do it" ordered a voice. it was Nix and so the guard sealed BC in the brig with an energy shield.

" Don't worry I won't try to escape " BC said his back turned to them but Nix just stood there as the guards left.

" I knew it it was you commander, when I came aboard" said Nix, BCjust stood there ."And you played along until now?" BC said.

Nix sighed. "It was my only way of knowing if it was you commander, it has been a long journey either of us could of broke" Nix said.

"You knew your code didn't you?" said BC with a small smile. Nix grunted ."Nix dark heart, leader of squad 297, code 29748dark" Nix said as Hibiki and Duelo showed up.

"Why why, what is the point of this" he barked at BC ."Why does the leader so of Tarak have to go to this extreme" he continued.

"Enough" said Nix stopping Hibiki with his hand.

"The relationship between the two countries have become irreparable" said BC but before Hibiki could speak again Duelo cut in.

"However what I would like to know is, if you hadn't been a man what are the chances we'd be alive now" said Duelo. BC and Nix stayed quiet.

"On this ship" continued Duelo, "I've learnt that my persevere education didn't cover everything,but I have learned this much" Duelo said looking at BC.

"People can change if they have the will" he said looking at Nix. "The real truth is aboard this ship, commander's do you agree?" said Duelo as they both stayed quiet.

Back on the bridge the alarm sounded. "Captain we being surrounded by fleets from Tarak" said a bridge bunny.

"No there from mejere as well" said another bridge the captain gasped.

"What the hell? What's this all about" said Hibiki as BC stood quiet, his eyes filled with hurt.


	11. The great escape

**Chapter 11 The great escape**

As the fleet moved towards them the bridge bunnies monitored them.

"The Tarak fleet has locked on to the nirvana" one said.

In the navigation portal Bart was shaking with fear"don't shoot please" he begged.

"Confirming, the Mejere fleet is behind them" said another bridge bunny.

"Both fleets are in position are ready to attack. "There's more to this then meet the eye thought the captain as the bridge received a message from the Tarak fleet.

"It say the female pirates are to make an immediate and unconditional surrender" said Ezra reading it ."They won't even talk to us?" said misty shock at this.

"In Tarak its believed if you talk to a women your eyes and vocal cords will drop out" said Pyoro floating beside her. "So stupid" she said angrily as a message arrived from the mejere fleet.

"It says if you plan to follow Tarak's demands, we will rendevous with you and remove your crew and passengers" said Ezra. The captain sighed at this this.

"I think it would be better not to push our luck now" said the captain.

In the brig Hibiki clenched his fists as he heard the news. "We not going to fight I guess this is our only choice right now" he said feeling defeated.

"But how do you think Tarak will react to all of this?" asked Duelo to BC.

"Whether the women live or not depends how the captain handles information about the harvest" replied BC sitting in his cell. "I see in other words, the harvest is our only trump card?"asked Duelo. But just BC smiled.

"Well not quite" he said. Duelo looked at him. "There is one other card to play" BC said looking at Duelo who seemed to understand what BC meant. "It's a dangerous card to play" said Nix to them.

"It's that or well I'm sure you know" said BC. Nix grunted as they all looked at Hibiki.

It took minutes for the mejere invading crew to board the Nirvana.

They appeared dressed in their monster outfits again and they weren't showing mercy to anyone.

"Women are monsters, at least that's how they look" said Paiway watching as the lead commander gave her orders.

With that the invading crew began rounding up the pirates around at gun point. One even pointed a gun at Paiway. "Stop it, she's just a child" said Meia angrily as she was forced to the floor by two monsters.

The invading crew continued to round up the pirates ,even Dita and Parfet were cuffed as one of the women stomped on a lunch she made for Hibiki.

Meanwhile the men of the ship made their way to the paksis walkway.

"Come to think of it, it is ironic " said Duelo as they stopped before the peksis. "This is where you met Dita I beleive" said Duelo to Hibiki leaning on the rail.

"In fact this is where we all met. Men and women. And it is here we saw a world we have yet to see" said Duelo facing Hibiki.

"All right so what you got up your sleeve this time, I don't like seeing guys who usually have so much energy acting all quiet like this" Hibiki said looking at Bart,Pryoro who acted innocent while Nix just looked at the paksis.

"Don't worry Bart been like that since the whole thing with the commander " said Duelo.

"And it's tough for Pyoro to be away from Kahula" said Duelo calmly explained but Hibiki then looked at Nix.

"Hmm and dark heart is just dark-heart" smiled the doctor. Then it hit Hibiki. "Hey wait, you've figured out I'm for the first generation" he said smiling.

"That's right you seem to be" the doctor smiled. Hibiki seem smug about this until. "But you are not the only one" said Nix. Hibiki looked at Nix.

" No way you!" said a shocked Hibiki. Nix smiled as the doctor injected Hibiki in the back. As Hibiki turned around, his vision blurred. He watch as Nix picked him up.

"Be safe soldier" he said as he threw Hibiki into the peksis.

Bart was amazed as the peksis seem to swallow Hibiki whole. "It swallowed him!" he said shocked.

"Peksis is keeping him safe" said Pyoro ."Oh" said a surprised Bart.

"So phase one is complete" said Nix. Duelo nodded. "Yes they don't know he is here, So he'll be able to serve as the ace up our sleeve" said Duelo looking at Nix.

Nix nodded then Duelo asked him."You refused to go with Hibiki why?" he asked.

Nix just grunted at this. "Hibiki is a strong boy, he has will and strength plus a good background.

I am just another fist generation man, I mean nothing to them and since I was raised by Tarak ,I will return to Tarak as one of its own" he finished. The doctor nodded understanding him.

"Then let us move onto our next phase" said the doctor as the four of them made their way.

The four crept their way to the prison avoiding the invading women as they ran past. Finally they arrived at the quiet brig.

"All right,Pyoro it is your turn" said Duelo to him. The navi bot nodded as the three men went into cells.

"Locking now" said Pyoro as laser grids locked the men into there cells. "To end where we started" said Nix as he sat. BC laughed a little then it fell quiet

Meanwhile in the reg centre Barnette was locking the ship up so no one else could move it. As she and Jura talked the women came for them.

Barnette locked system with a simple password as Jura stalled the women.

Finally the women where finished and left the nirvana . Next the men invaded the ship.

"Hurray we saved" said Bart as the Tarak's soldier release him from the cell.

"I'm surprised they didn't eat your liver" said a soldier to Duelo. "It seems they had enough food" he replied.

Nix was then realised and the soldier saluted him. "Welcome back van leader" the soldier said. " How nice to hear a soldier with some respect" said Nix as the soldier uncuffed him.

Then as BC was realised all the soldiers saluted."Congratulates, a job well done sir" said one realising him from his cuffs. "Thank you" said BC as the soldier then lead the way to the escape ship.

"The prime mister is waiting for you" he said to Bc as they all got into a Tarak space ship. The three men looked back to see the nirvana being dragged back with hem.

Back on Mejere. Magno's crew were put on trail by the women of mejere and Jura seemed to be on the stand due to the book she brought back.

"How absolutely disgusting" snapped the judge slamming her hand onto the book. "But why?" asked Jura.

The judge just threw the book to the ground in disgust ."Burn this thing immediately" she ordered. "Right" said a court soldier picking it up.

"Your kidding right,give it back" shouted Jura. "Your to stay quiet" ordered the judge to Jura as the guard beside her put a gun near her head.

"Were you trying to drag other women down your sinful path with such a publication as that?" asked the judge.

"Huh" said Jura she couldn't understand what was wrong. "Your a witch miss Eldon and not just you, but every one of you in Magno's gang are all witches" shouted the judge.

"A witch, when do you get off calling me that!" Said an angry Jura. Misty leaned in close to Meia as jura shouted back.

"I guess this I what I've heard, It's true Mejere an amazing place in a sense" she whispered as the judge took her seat.

"From what I have been hearing" the judge said going through some papers. "You have been fooling the populace with rumours of some harvest and used that as a cou da tar by the pirates" she said.

"Cou da tar" said Parfet confused.

"Boy talk about playing the victim"Barnette said as Magno stood.

"We didn't really know about that either" said Magno defending her crew. The court room filled with whispers as the women talked.

"No one has told them about the harvest, they all in the dark" said misty as the the judge slammed her gravel down.

"In powered by the name of grandma the verdict is this" said the judge. "Magno and her crew are all sentence to life,transport them to the place of incrustation" ordered the judge just then Kahula started to cry.

"It's ok kahula" said Ezra softly. but Dita now had to speak. As the judge left her seat Dita shouted. "You don't understand anything!" .

"Listen to what we're saying ,your closing your eyes and ears to the truth, why won't you listen to us? If your open eyes to the truth you may save yourself before it too late".

But he cries fell on deaf ears as the judge left and they were packed away into carriers.

However not all was well on Tarak either. "With the information that you have provide us will be most useful dealing against them in the future well done" said the prime mister rewarding a medal to BC.

"Thanks you very much sir" said BC saluting. The prime mister looked at BC chest ."Isn't there anything you can do to um" he said looking at them.

"Not unless I get the orders that my mission is complete" said BC dropping his salute."In other words I'm awaiting your orders sir ,why don't you like this look?" smiled BC the prime mister looked stunned.

But as BC left the words of what was happening to the others echoed in his head.

"We will now need to re-educate Garsus,Mcfile and dark-heart. I've detect wanting to co habitat with women through bits of there conversations. That is something that should never exist in a strong, proud man of Tarak" finished the words as BC stood before the starry night sky.

Back in the carriers the pirates were squashed together like fruit, the trip on the carrierswas rough and it shook violently . Ezra also fell but Dita and misty caught her. "Thank you" smiled Ezra as they helped her up .

Meanwhile across from them the captain and Meia stood face to face.

"Are you scared?" asked Magno as she stood in front of Meia. "No" said Meia coldly. The captain smiled.

"Try not to think about it too much, it's not your best habit you know" said the captain. "I was just thinking what Hibiki would probably say in a situation like this" Meia said looking up as through a small window in the roof of the carrior.

Tarak could be been as a small red ball that floated by.

"I'm sure he would say the same thing you would" the captain said. Meia nodded "right" she said with a smile. But the captain was not finished.

"But I think that he 's not only one you are thinking about" said the captain looking at her. "I don't understand captain" Meia said looking at the old women.

The captain smiled in her old way." Very well ,but I'm sure he's thinking about you too" she said as they arrived at the prison.

They were lead in by guards as they past the cells, the cell mates began to talk.

"Is that Magno Vivan?", "There is someone famous among us" they cheered. "Quieten down" ordered the guard but the noise seem to go on with the women prisoners asking to join and help.

"Can you hear it Mr alien all good people wanting to help" said Dita throwing her arms up in the air.

Back in the peksis Hibiki awoke. "Ah that really hurt,urg they must have framed me" he said noticing the peksis around him turn red .

"I know there coming soon, but there no point trembling in fear, I am not gunna lose" he said confidently as the peksis glowed and Hibiki appeared outside it.

He walked around the abandoned nirvana everything was a mess and silent.

As he walked Hibiki stopped near the kitchen to see Dita packed lunch she made for him all wrapped up but flat, he picked it up.

"The ship has been complete evacuated" said a voice Hibiki looked behind him to see Pyoro.

"So it just you?" asked Hibiki looking at the bot. "Yes I was left to baby-sit" Pyoro said.

They both looked at each other. "There coming and soon" said Hibiki ,"I feel it too" said Pyoro.

"Fine then will have to do it ourself" said Hibiki determined but Pyoro shouted at him."You can't Barnette put a security code over the whole ship" Hibiki looked backed at Pyoro.

" It was so the men could not take control of it" he continued. "Oh too dam sneaky"said Hibiki.

Back in Tarak's torturer chamber Bart's screams could be heard as he was whipped by a soldier.

"Swear you allegiance to lord grandpa, say it!" he shouted. But Bart stayed quiet only to receive another whipping. Duelo was forced to watch and Nix was already damaged from his beating .

"Forget it, we won't just change our allegiance" said Bart painfully as he was whipped again. "Bart" said Duelo weakly as the second guard held his back.

"if you were a man you would try to save him" mocked the soldier holding Duelo. "And if you were a man, you would fight me without tieing me up, but your a coward" mocked Nix his arms and legs bound.

"You've all been brain washed with disillusions that men and women can co habitat" said the soldier walking over to Nix. "Or perhaps you just too much of a coward to look further then end of you face" said Nix as the guard kicked his arm again.

Nix fell to the floor laughing in his cold way.

"Ah ha ha ha you'll have to do better then that soldier" he mocked. The soldier looked at him. "A women has hit memuch harder" he smiled only to have the soldier stamp down on his right arm.

The soldier growled as he pushed down ,Duelo could see the pain Nix was in ,but still Nix mocked the soldier more. "Your pathetic, a man ah ha your fight like a women" mocked Nix.

Finally Duelo spoke. "No it is you that is disillusion, it's only through women that I found any interest in life" he said weakly. The soldier was annoyed at this, he took his foot of Nix arm which now bleed out.

"I 'll show your body some interest in life" he threatened about to hit Duelo when the torturer room door opened.

From the light emerged BC. The soldiers stood to attention as he walked in. "How they holding up?" he asked standing before Bart ."There quite persistent sir ,they have really been tentative by the women" one soldier said BC look to see Nix on the floor they both looked at each other.

"ah ha nice day isn't it commander" mocked Nix pulling himself into a sitting position as the blood flowed down his arm and onto his leg.

"So your going to sell us out again,get yourself another medal maybe?" hissed Duelo to BC who looked at him with a smile.

He then turned his attention to Bart who was tied up by his arms up for whipping. "My feeling ain't going to change" said Bart weakly looking at Bc. "I even fell in love with you..even when you were a women" shouted Bart.

BC smiled and held his hand behind him. "Give the whip to me, I'll do the honer" he said to the soldier with it. He was given it.

"Go ahead "hissed Bart as BC took the whip in his hand. BC smiled. "Now watch and learn" he said lashing the whip. "This is how you use a whip!" Bart closed his eyes waiting for the pain but nothing.

He opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw the soldiers knocked out and BC recoiling the whip. Nix smiled. "Nice work commander" he said getting to his feet his arm still bleeding.

"Hmph time for praise is later right now, Hibiki is waiting for us" BC said throwing his new medal aside.

Duelo seemed shocked. "It's annoying, I've already got enough bouncing around on my chest already" BC smiled. They all smiled. "How interesting" said Duelo as BC released them all from their chains.

Hope was on its way for the women too. "Intruders" shouted the prisons security as the dreads fired on the prison. "You don't have to kill them just keep them from moving" order a voice to the invading pirates.

"Captain" said a monster dressed women outside her cell. Magno looked as the monster took as it took it's face off. "We'd thought we'd come by to pick you up" said a green dark green girl appearing from the monster.

"Well you took your sweet time" smiled the captain recognising one of her own. "We got caught up in traffic" said a red hair girl appearing from another monster mask.

"So who are those guys?" asked misty to Dita in the cell. "There the ranking officers ,they stay behind when we left" said Dita happily. "Rebecca" called Ezra from her cell, the dark green haired women ran over.

"I knew you would come" Ezra said happily. "Ezra" Rebecca said looking down to see Kahula. "Who's this" she asked. "Hey Kahula say hello to you ohma" Ezra said holding Kahula up. Rebecca blushed.

With this all the in the women in prison were freed and everyone was allowed to join the ship. "What are Gascongne and BC doing leaving the captain alone in a place like this?" Rebecca said as she released the captain.

The captain smiled. "Those stories can wait till later, right now this is much to be done" said the captain walking ahead.

"Then we should return to the hideout" said Rebecca ."No we're going to take back the nirvana" said the captain looking at her.

"The nirvana?" said a confused Rebecca.

On Tarak the men made their escape in a pod all the while Hibiki was trying to make the nirvana work. "Stupid thing!" barked Hibiki hitting the Reg centre control computer.

Suddenly the paksis glowed and the ship seem to power up. "Huh its moving isn't it?" said Hibiki to Pyoro who replied. "Peksis is making it move".

Hibiki smiled. "All right now we can go" said Hibiki trying the control system one more time. But no luck.

"The peksis may boot up the nirvana but human based control are still set by Barnette" said Pyoro. Hibiki grew mad. "You idiots hurry up and get back here" he shouted and just like that the nirvana broke free of it's prison and started move.

"How's that happening" shouted the commander of the men fleet. "The female pirate are heading towards the Ikazuchi" said a navigator. "Should we attack?" asked the asked the said the sub-commander.

"Hold on, if something happen and I get even a scratch on grandpa's Ikazuchi they have my head" said the commander. "Continue to follow from a safe distance" ordered the commander.

It wasn't long before the female pirates were on board again. As they entered the hanger they saw Hibiki sitting on a crate eating his squashed lunch. "Mr alien" called Dita happily. "Oh hey" said Hibiki finishing. "You won't suppose to eat the whole thing" said surprised Dita.

"You can't fight on an empty stomach" said Hibiki looking at her. "Besides it's not half bad even cold" he said in his cocky manner. "Mr alien" said Dita quietly then she burst into happiness.

"Just wait I'll go make you something better" she said running off meanwhile Pyoro and Rebecca seem to be having a little argument over Kahula.

"I'm Pyoro two's farther" shouted Pyoro as Rebecca pushed him back with one hand. "What the hell is this Pyoro two?" shouted Rebecca back. The two argued on as Hibiki spoke to the captain.

"Hey old lady" he said the captain looked at him. "So you finally decided show up huh ?" he smiled. "Yes well I've been rather tied up lately"she smiled just then misty interrupted.

"Yeah I wasn't even from mejere and they put me in prison with everyone else I have a record now" she shouted."

"I don't care what you've got just unlock the security code we can't do anything like this" he shouted. "Oh" said a voice Hibiki looked it was Barnette. "The passwords quite simple, its a word we all know" she said typing the code into her pda.

"There see" she said showing Hibiki as the word smile came across the screen and the nirvana activated.

"All ways so dam cheesy" moaned Hibiki. "Save your wining for later" said Meia standing before him. "It's time to go ,do you think your ready?" she asked. Hibiki smiled ."You bet" he said.

As the crew got back to there places one of the bridge bunnies picked up a pod coming towards them.

"A pod from Tarak should we intercepted it?" asked the bridge bunny. "Time to get started don't you think?" said the captain as the pod docked.

As the men exited Bart ran off to the bridge while Duelo helped Nix to the infirmary where Paiway was waiting for them.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" Bart said hoping over to the captain he stood to attention.

"Bart Garsus ready for action and awaiting your orders captain" he said. The captain seemed shocked at Bart's change but then she smiled.

"You late" she said as Bart return to his whiny self. "Now don't be wasting any more time get to your station" she ordered. "Roger that captain" said Bart running back to his portal.

She then looked to her side. "Are you just going stand there?" she said to BC leaning on the inside of the bridges door. The bridge crew looked at him tightening his fists.

"You weren't planning on sneaking away were you?" asked the captain,BC did not answer. "I don't remember relieving you as commander" she said. BC gasped at this."Then does that mean?" he said coming out.

"That you'll forgive me captain?" he asked. "To forgive or to blame, I presume you return to us as busdam right?" the captain said to BC.

"Yes, thank you ever much" he said bowing his head."However there is one condition" said the captain. BC looked at her.

"Can you go back to the voice you were using before?" she said with a old smile. BC smiled back.

"Very well" he said for the last time in his gruff voice before he pressed the device on his neck again.

As BC walked down the bridge Ezra spoke."Commander your orders" she said smiling. BC nodded and with that she pulled off the Tarak men suit and return to her normal cloths.

"Attention all nirvana crew" BC said confidently, she was back.

"All stations stand ready,everyone else stay at level 3 emergency states" she order. Bart smiled at the return of BC. "Bart set course for 538" she ordered. "Right" said Bart happily and so the nirvana began it's journey once again, ready for it's final battle.


	12. The end?

**Chapter 12 The End**

With the final battle nearing, the engineering crew and pilots were busy as ever with the dreads, the van-defender and the vanguard. Nix and Hibiki were working on their ships main computer system by laptops. As Hibiki looked at his laptop someone stood above him.

He looked up to see BC. "Well your looking better" she said. Hibiki rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Enough ok ,flatter not going to get you anywhere" he said. BC smile and as she turned away Hibiki spoke.

"Uh you know" he said as BC faced him. "I just um I think its about time I said thank you" he said finally bringing himself to say it.

"I mean when I first fought in this thing for the first time, its only because of what you said to me back then" he said pointing to his vanguard.

"That 's the reason, I've been able to survive, it pretty pathetic I know but I couldn't come up with any proof of my existence but then you opened my eyes and I starting thinking instead of being such a reckless, tough guy loser"he said finally looking at her.

"So thank you" he said.

BC smiled again. "Hmm you can take my word, you've done enough to prove the existence of Hibiki tokai" BC said.

In the dread hanger Dita was working on her cockpit when misty showed up.

" Dita i thought it's about time I gave you some encouragement" she said on a floating platform. Dita giggled. "Well thank you" she said as she faced misty.

"Are you scared?" misty asked. "Oh no I'm just fine cus I'm with Mr alien" Dita said happily. Misty laughed. " I really can't compete with feeling like that" she said .

"I think Mr alien is really amazing" Dita continued. Misty listened to her speech on how Hibiki can get mad at time but it's his determination she liked and how her heart always beated faster when she with him. "And that helps me do my best too" she smiled.

Below on the ground Jura and Meia listened .

"Boy does she have to keep saying such childish thing" said Jura with a sigh. "You don't really want her to change do you?" asked Meia. Jura looked at her and sighed.

"Your sounding more and more like Hibiki all the time" she said as Meia smiled. "Hmm there's nothing wrong with that" said a voice. The two looked to see Nix at the hanger door.

His arm was bandaged up again but something was different about him. He had taken off his Tarak army jacket, leaving him wearing a black shirt with a dagger pouch over it. But he still wore the brown trounces and black boots.

"Well you certainly changed as well" said Jura as Nix smiled at her. "Miss Meia I wondered if we could talk?" asked Nix ."Um sure" she said. The two left starting to walk and talk about the weather and the battle ahead.

The two walked past the infirmary to hear Paiway and the doctor talking. "I'm gunna stop checking up on everyone and look out for myself" she smiled putting her book into the frog puppets back. "That's good" said Duelo smiling at her ,Paiway blushed.

Nix and Meia walked on talking until. "I think it time we faced up to what happened in the mission room that night" Nix said as they stopped outside it. "It was" Meia said they looked at each other.

She smiled. "Did my heart play me or was it real?" Meia said smiling. Nix smiled back."Hmm I wondered who raided my cell" said Nix with a grin.

"It was a good operation not a raid" said Meia annoyed . Nix laughed and that is when it hit them both.

"Love" they both said.

Back on the bridge the captain monitored the crew then spoke out .

"BC I think it is time you opened up a certain circuit" she said BC looked at her. "To the leaders of the men and women" the captain smiled. "You mean to grandpa and grandma?" BC said.

Meanwhile in a castle hidden in Tarak two guards blocked a man enter to a door until he showed them a blue bag. They parted and the man entered.

"Look at this even from the parched land of ours something has grown" said the man. "Come now, you didn't call is all out here just for that" said a voice as lights came on revealing 5 men in throne chairs high above him.

"I suppose you'll attain that whimsical nature until you die" one laughed. "That exatley right jin" said a women in a white hood appearing on a screen. "My its been a long time since this frequency been open" she said.

"Grandma" said the leader of the 5. "long time grandma or dear sister Audrey" the man said. "Stop fooling around all ready" said the leader ."You promised to guard all the people who were asleep underground, what gotten into you after all this time" another man said.

"The time has come" said the man. "what" said one of the men.

"One hundred years ago, we came here on the colonization ship and settled on this land" the man continued to say. "We put our roots down and we believe it would be up to mother earth to increase the number of descendants" he said.

"Jin what are getting at?" said the leader of the men.

"It is now time we pulled back my brothers, the future is not ours" he finished. "What are you saying jin?" shouted a man on the high thrones. "It was a very hard choice to make Zen the grandpa and Anri the grandma, so we could separate men and women and now you" but Jin interrupted him.

"The colonization ships were meant to bring propensity to human race, not so they could used to forcefully take our body's away" he said they all fell silent until.

"I'm I wrong?" jin said coldly looking at them. "But we can't let everything we've done go to waste , we're made far to many sacrifices for that" snapped another man. Jin looked ta him. "Do you think that some how justifies taking the lives of the children who call this land home" said jin.

"Is that what you think?" he continuing. "What are you suggesting ?" cut in another man. "Are we suppose to repeat what happened a hundred years ago" he shouted.

"At that time I gave up but this time I will not" jin said. "Then we won't have a resolution with the eight of us ,it leaves us with a spilt vote"one man shouted. "But are you sure of that?" asked jin looking down.

Back on the nirvana Hibiki was talking to Bart in his vanguard when a sound disturbed them.

"I cannot allow us to be at a deadlock ,we must make a decision" shouted the men in the thrones. "Then we must have the 9th oneto make the decision" jin said.

"The 9th one?" said Zen. "I'm talking about Hibiki" said Jin. "Hibiki that impossible " said Zen. Anri gasped.

"It is not impossible my brother" said jin. "Hibiki Tokai your son seeks an answer" he said.

"What do you mean? Hibiki's still suppose to be asleep" said anri ."14 years ago he spontaneity woke up right around the time you were building the Ikazuchi" said jin looking at the plant he grew.

"The wheels of fate had started to turn" he finished.

"That boy Hibiki is about to start fighting as one of us"said a voice. They all looked around as Magno appeared on a screen. "Who are you?" said a man on a throne.

" You msut be Magno the pirate leader" said anri ,"Magno" said jin surprised. "Well if it isn't our little Magno, that sure does take me back" he smiled. "uncle jin I remember you playing with me back on the ship good times" she smiled.

"So what does the pirate leader want with us then?" asked another man.

"I'm one of the first generation aren't I, I figured I'd step in and give my two cents as well" she said. Zen looked at her and spoke.

"we have already made our final decision and it took us 100 years to put thing in motion the subject is closed".

Magno grunted. "All well and good for you, but not for the young one who have to live in that future" Magno argued back. They fell silent again until jin spoke again .

"i think that about enough" he said they all looked at him. "We've come this far and that's something we should be proud of, but I think we're things go for here is not our problem, we shouldn't dwell on to much about" he said .

"So what do you say brothers? How about a little faith and entrust our future to Hibiki?" he said. It was all quiet .

"Hey grampa" said a voice on another screen Hibiki appeared.

They all gasped at his sight. "Hey gramps I've made some friends now" Hibiki said looking at jin. "Well you do look a little different now you mention it" jin said as Hibiki rubbed the back of his head with a grin.

"Does it show that much" Hibiki said ."Don't let it go to your head" shouted jin at him. "You've still got a long way to go if you think that's all their is" jin said .

"Hey come on don't I deserve just a little bit of encouragement" said Hibiki embarrassed.

They all seemed shock and as they were Hibiki managed to send his signal to both planet to give his speech. "Wait a minute this must not be broadcasted, it's a mistake it never happened before" shouted one of the men but Hibiki carried on his speech reaching every screen on Tarak and mejere.

After his speech the battle began, the first generation watched as Hibiki and Dita combined their ships. They were shocked. "Has he no shame" one said. "No he is just true leader unlike yourselfs" said another communication. The screen was fuzzy and black. "And just who are you?" asked zen.

"Hmph who I am is not important ,but I know about you all. I have seen Hibiki in action and let me tell you I'm proud to serve along Mr Hibiki" it said as it vanished. Magno smiled. she knew who it was.

Back on the nirvana the bridge bunny detected the other pirates ship heading towards them.

"You guys better just head back to the base" the captain said. "I'm sorry I can't do that, I'd only be chewed out for leaving the elderly" said Rebecca appearing on the screen. "oh I see you during my absence you develop an insolent tongue " smiled the captain.

"Well things do change when you become a parent" she winked at the captain.

Out in space Meia gave her orders.

"All ships attack formation alpha with Vandread Dita in the middle" she order as another dread flew closer to her. "Hey Valore there pretty slippery It better to stand back" said Meia.

"oh and when have you decided to talk to me like that" said the red hair pilot. "That's right" said another voice. Meia looked to see another fleet of dreads flying above her. "It's about time you saw what we can do these days" the commutations said.

Meia sighed, just black heart took his place beside her. "Hmph ready when you are leader" he said Meia nodded. Barnette even took to the front line. "Barnette what are you doing?" asked Jura. "Well there's going to be dele orders anyway, so I thought I'd start here" she said.

"Or maybe you just want an excuse to fight" said Pyoro appearing in Jura's dread. Barnette smiled. "Behind the scenes people can pull there weight too" she said as the alarm sounded for an enemy approaching.

They all looked as through some asteroids came a yellow coloured harvester mother ship. In the nirvana the bridge already knew what is was. "There's no doubt it's a harvest flag ship" said a bridge bunny.

"That impossible how did they managed to get this close undetected" shouted BC. "As far as I can tell they seem to have gotten nirvana's recolonisation code" said a bridge bunny.

"What a nasty bunch" said the captain. In space Barnette broke away from the formation."Barnette" said Meia "Follow my lead I'll take care of them" she said. "Well still the same old hot head huh Barnette" said a voice over communications .

"Didn't I tell you that's a bad habit" it continued. Barrette stopped her ship before the flag ship. "That that voice" she said shocked.

"Ah miss Gasogne" said Dita listening to the communication. The flag ship stopped before the fleet "So miss Gascogne in that ship" said bridge bunny. "That's how they knew our reconstitution code" another bridge bunny said.

Then miss Gascongne appeared on the bridge screen. "Grr listen up it's Gascongne not gascone" she said. "oh that miss Gascoigne all right" said Ezra smiling.

BC and the captain looked at her."I'm impressed you made it" said the captain. Gascongne smiled back ."I didn't want to come back empty handed but my little souvenir here is a little large so it held me back" she said as the flagship flew by them.

"It was a mighty choir to get the self repair program back up on this thing ,but it certainly mighty cute when you tame it" she said as small floating robot massaged her left arm.

"And dark-heart" said Gascongne Nix listened. "I worked out your trick too" she smiled. Nix smiled back. " I knew you would some day miss Gascongne" he said they both laughed as miss Gascongne returned to the nirvana.

As the reg block doors she was greeted by a "welcome back" from an energetic reg crew. She walked forward as the women spilt apart to revel Barnette standing.

Gascongne walked up to her. "Looks like you did a fine job, I've got it from here, you just go out there and give them hell" gasco said with a smile.

Barnette smiled as she ran out. "All right girls" said Gascongne but then " miss Gascongne" said a voice. Gascongne looked over her shoulder to see Barnette by the door.

"Thank you for staying alive" she said. Gascongne smiled and with that Barnette went and changed and joined the rest in her dread.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" she said flying out in her dread. "It's been way too long" she said getting into formation.

"Hey Barnette you look better that way" smiled Dita. "Welcome back miss Barnette" said dark heart with a grin. "I hope your ready to be shown up dark heart" she smiled. "Hmph if you say so miss Barnette" he smiled.

Just then another voice spoke. "Rightly, right I heard there was gunna be some show around here" a voice said they all looked it was another fleet of ships.

"Rabat" said Hibiki as he appeared on the bridges screen. "Thanks to the markers you left around you might have a few spectators" he said as his image change to miss liz and patch then back to him showing two tribal men behind him and his orangutan .

BC smiled. "There another fleet approaching right behind Rabat fleet" said a bridge bunny. "Another fleet?" said the captain. It was the anti earth fleet form mansanus.

"We're here to show our friendship for Hibiki tokai" they said over the communications. Hibiki was shocked. "That's the planet where earth has been harvesting the people for skin" said BC to the captain. "one of their ship rescued Hibiki but were destroyed by the harvest flag ship" said BC.

"There going to reclaim the spirits of their friends" said the captain just then another fleet contracted them.

"this is the Ikazuchi, flag ship of an ex Tarak fleet we are in agreement with your objectives and would like to join forces with" the commander said .

Just then an old man appeared on the screen. " Ahoy there this is general Ozeki Kyunmel commander of the gale squadron, a group of attack type van guards we'd would like the honer of being the first to attack" he said. The whole bridge sighed.

"Men are always so dumb" said misty just then another communication came through. "This is the maraja border guard here may we offer you some assistants as well" it said as another fleet appeared.

"Wow there all coming out the woodwork aren't they" said Ezra to the captain who just smiled.

Back with the first generation leaders, they all watched the whole thing happened. "There so many of them, all in answer to Hibiki's call" said grandma. Grandpa sighed. "Well I guess it is out of our hands then" he smiled.

Just then the bridge picked up enemy fleets approaching. The harvest fleets began to emerge form the magnetic storm. They all watched as the fleets charged into the mined field. It exploded but only one ship fell and more where coming.

The bridge crew were shocked. At that the harvest fleet released their own ships as well. "Oh no fakes again" said Dita watching as hundreds of fake appeared of the vandreads and the dreads.

"it's a good day to die" shouted Ozeki as he flew in destroying one of the fake Jura dread with his spear and a shot from his vanguards gun.

"All right boy follow me here ordered as his squad followed him. "We've got to stop them" said Hibiki firing the Vandread Dita back cannons destroying more cube-types.

"launch the attack" order Meia as the dreads blasted into battle. With that a huge battle began as every ship began to fire it attacks.

"Miss Meia" called Nix flying close to her, she nodded and the two ship fused together. "Fire!" they said as the vandread-defender M fired it chest cannons destroying a bunch of cube type and a copy of the van-defender.

"Boy they sure do know how to put on a good show" smiled Rabat watching. But then butan shook him. "Not yet ok" he said knowing what the orangutan would do.

As the battle went on the six pilots met up again with a guest. "Your just as much as a headache as ever" said Valour to Meia then she noticed Nix sitting behind Meia. "Well thank you, your so much more annoying" said Meia smiling. "Your smiling" said a shocked valore.

"we're all different people then what we used to be" said Jura. "Is that because of the men?" Valour asked. "Well I won't say that" Jura said.

"Watch out or i'll leave you behind dark heart" said Barnette racing off. "Hmm hot heads" said Nix as he and Meia ships un-fused they all blasted off leaving valore behind.

"Forget the weak ones aim for the flag ships" order Meia

"All right" said Hibiki as he and Meia dread combined. "What Meia too?" said a shocked valour. The battle raged on but then in Jura ship Pyoro spoke out.

"I feel it, we're definitely getting closer" he said.

Suddenly on the bridge they detected another enemy ship. "That's the big boy they use it to destroy planet which are no longer need" interrupted Rabat.

Back on the field the six pilot finally saw the huge ship. "So that's it" said Meia. "It doesn't look that scary, let's finish it"Hibiki said as he fused with Jura.

"All right everyone follow us everybody were going break though" said Jura. "Right" they all answered following

But the new ship had a surprise of it's own. Suddenly it opened up and fired a huge red beam. "Evasive action" ordered Meia but the beam hit destroying Vandread Jura's shield and the van-defenders forcing the ships away and the Vandread to become to ships again.

"It time for Vandread Pyoro" said Pyoro, "Forget it ,it's a weird name" scolded Hibiki. "I like it" said Pyoro as the 3 dreads and Vandread fused into the white knight looking Vandread.

Valor was amazed. "Close your mouth, it so embarrassing" said Nix through communication to her. The white Vandread charged through the energy firing a huge blue beam destroying the new ship. They watch as it exploded.

"It that it?" said Hibiki watching as the explosion died down.

But it wasn't, a new ship arrived shaped like a star but black with a red shield around it. "We've found it the most scary one of them all" said Pyoro.

"What that red thing?" said valour lookng at the new ship. "Concrete valour, leave the monster to Meia and the others. We have to guard the nirvana" said Barnette.

"Roger" she said as they flew back. Nix already at the nivana with his shield around the ship.

Back with the white Vandread Hibiki spoke "Boy they sure got a nasty way of saying hello" he said. "I wonder why the peksis that earth has is red" said Dita.

Then Pyoro spoke through the Vandread screen. "The peksis is a being that changes to reflect the hearts who touch it" he said."Red is the colour of danger,a closed heart that does not accept others" he continued.

Finally Hibiki made his move "you may not want to accept us" he said as the white Vandread created its sword. "But your gonna have too, whether you like it nor not" he barked as the Vandread charged into battle slashing its way though fakes until the new ship.

The ship fired another red beam hitting the Vandread and forcing them all into there own ships again. "No not yet, you don't" roared Hibiki as he charged forward with the vanguard, it's sword drawn.

He swung it straight onto the ship's shield. "Grr dam you" he shouted activating his thrusters and breaking through the shield that sealed itself up again.

As the dreads got close they were caught in the shield like fly's in a spider web expect they felt pain very few seconds.

"That shield can't be broken with just dreads" said Barnette to the bridge. "Then allow me" growled Nix charging forward. "Dark heart no" called BC but he was already gone.

In the shield the three dread pilots felt massive pressure on them. "What's up with this pressure?" said a Jura painfully. "Is this a power of the paksis too?" said Meia. "Mr alien answer me Mr alien!" Dita called but nobody replied.

Inside the star ship Hibiki awoke to see a small child sitting in a red chair with purple spikes around him. "So are you an earthling" he asked before he was slammed to the floor by a unseen force.

"You bastard" said Hibiki trying to get up. "It is pointless" the boy said showing screen of the three dread pilots suffering.

"Peksis seems to have an interest in you" said the boy. "It seems you've developed rather particular powers by synchronising with paksis" the boy said again.

"You are all still incomplete" the boy said. "Incomplete, I'll tear you apart for treating people like that" Hibiki said trying to get up again. But as he got up the powerful force forced him down again this time breaking his left arm. He screamed in pain.

"Zen leader of Tarak, Ariu leader of mejere thanks to you earth is eternal!" said the boy. "It's only due to our existence that your were born, surely you should do anything for our benefit" the voiced said but then Hibiki saw the van-defender clash it's shield with the stars ship shield.

"No one owns anyone, it is your fault earth became this way! " Nix shouted pushing the van-defender shield against the red shield.

"Silly boy isn't this the vulture for a human being to die for another" the voice continued the boy's speech tugged at the nirvana crew hearts.

They began to lose faith. "Come on guys" said misty before finally breaking down.

"NO, that's not it" shouted Dita the crew listened. "Call it what you like, but It's nothing but cold blooded murder" she said fighting her pain. "Come now little one" said the boy. "Open your heart" he said Dita gasped.

"This future contains beauty in itself , it is the only salutation, open your heart to it" called the boy."No no your wrong" shouted Dita. "What" the biy replied angrily.

"Maybe I'm silly and clumsy but there's never been anyone who treasures people feeling's more then me"she shouted. Hibiki lay there in pain listening to Dita speak.

"I'd happily give my life and my body to those I care about, but it's only by my choice that I'd only go that far because of how I feel about them" she cried. "There's a world difference from that and having you take it from us" she shouted.

Her speech seem to rally the her crew members. "Dita that was wonderful" said Jura. "You listen to me" said Jura to the boy.

"No matter how strong you are or how important you think you are, you will never be able to open someone's heart" she finished then Meia spoke. "Regardless of what happens our lives are finite, we all know we will grow old and someday our lives will end" she said.

"That is why we try to hard to live each day to the fullest,that is why we keep stumbling on by trail and error. But it isn't just for our selfs" she said as the fight went on.

"It's so we can leave some sigh posts for the people following in our footsteps. To coward who cling to where they are and have given up for trying to move forward, there's no way to see how bright the future is even though it just around the corner!"

The boys eyes turned red as Nix spoke." True words from their hearts and experiences is what human life you taking away, this is something you will never understand" said Nix as he fought on.

"Believing in the future is one of the delusional raving of the weak now your beginning to bore me" he roared .

But then Hibiki began laughing loudly until. "Dam it all" he said slamming his good hand onto the floor. "I just have to say" he said. "How ridiculous it is now I understand" Hibiki said trying to get up.

"Even though I may have sounded real mature when I found the proof of my existence, I gotta admit I'm still afraid" he said looking at the boy." I'm actuality still trembling with the fear of losing but now I finally see, what I must do is conquer myself" he said forcing his leg up.

"It's not the enemy in front of me or their weapons that i must beat it's me and my fears !" he shouted as the boy laughed.

"You still have much to learn" the boy said. Finally Hibiki managed to lean on his right leg. "Ha you think your winning the game, but the same goes for you" smirked Hibiki the boy growled and the mystical force pushed down on Hibiki again.

But Hibiki would not be silenced. "You guys are scared too,that's why you keep digging up these stupid reasons to convince yourself , am I right!" he shouted looking at the boy. "But in the end there's a big difference between you and me do you know what it? Asked Hibiki the boy stayed quiet.

"The difference is I've got myself a bunch of true friends!" he yelled. "I've got people who really believe in me even when I get like this,people who think of me as family and scold me when I do something wrong" he shouted.

"But your all alone and you know, what I'm not scared of some weakling who can't even listen to his own heart!" growled Hibiki. "Compared to overcoming my own fears" he said gritting his teeth. "Taking care of you is a joke!

With this the paksis on the nirvana returned to it's blue colour but the boy was not happy.

"I truly hate you!" he roared as suddenly Hibiki was hit across the face by the force. He got up and looked at his hand blood. "You" said the boy angrily, Hibiki looked at him. "Should go away! The boy shouted as used his psychic powers to blast Hibiki back into his vanguard.

Outside the shield broke as the ship exposed the three dread were forced away. "Mr alien!" shouted Dita fearing the worst but Hibiki van guard came out on it's side. "dam you" Hibiki said as suddenly his ship was grabbed. " Come on solider" the communication said it was Nix in his van-defender.

Suddenly Hibiki noticed the small black star ship fleeing it's large counterpart as it exploded. "Oh yeah so you gunna runaway !" shouted Hibiki suddenly the boy spoke again "Everyone must die!" he screamed.

The counter part ship suddenly started to create a wormhole, it's indention to destroy everyone.

Hibiki raced forward and put his van guard shield around the hole trying to block it as the red shield formed over him again.

"In the end I'd have to say there are things I coulda done better. but I've finally get it gramps" he said fighting the pain of his broken left arm.

"Even if my life ends right now, as long as their still alive, I will continue to live in each one of their hearts right partner" said Hibiki as his vanguard took a bashing.

Suddenly another voice spoke. "It doesn't have to be that way!" shouted the voice communications. Hibiki looked as Dita rammed into the shield with her dread.

"Dita stop it" order Meia but Dita was determined. "You fool stay away from here" shouted Hibiki to her. "I know I finally understand too" she said with a smile.

"i'm stupid and the rest of the world so complicated but when it's about you Mr alien I understand perfectly" she said slowly forcing her way into the sheild.

"Right now your risking your life to protect everyone and that why i'm going to protect you!" said said forcing her ship through the shield.

"Because I love you mr alien" she shouted Hibiki gasped.

"i'll do anything to protect you Hibiki" she said as a huge white light consumed her. The other pilots cried even Nix. "gr dam stupid earth!" he roared punching his cockpit with his right hand.

But hope was not lost, Dita had combined with Hibiki. "You fool, why did you do that!" he barked she giggled at him ."We're stronger together then you ever could be alone don't you understand? "she said wrapping the blue cloth around Hibiki's right hand.

With his the Vandread Dita's left arm suddenly came to life and stabbed itself into the ship. "Don't you see" she said smiling at him. "Oh how did you become so hopeless" he said.

"Hey guys it all very sweet and all but lets deal with problem at hand" said Jura and Meia made there way thought the broke shield. They all combined to white knight Vandread and formed a shield blocking the hole. Nix smiled as he retreated he knew he could do no more.

"This is your show now troops" he said proudly going back to fight with the others.

The wormhole now became stronger and stronger sucking in all the cube-types and fakes into it. It waseven so strong that the fleets began to move back, well all but one.

W"Captain we need to turn back" said Rebecca over the communications as she flew past. "we're gunna wait for those kids, so they don't get lost on the way home" she smiled. The white knight Vandread was now being ripped apart by the force of the worm hole and even with Nix shielding the nirvana with a extra shield it was being pulled in to.

"Dam it all!" shouted Hibiki . But then the peksis spoke. "Friends,things to be cherished,we most protect our friends".

Suddenly it flashed as bright as the sun. The wings of the nirvana glowed bright blue and then fired two huge swirling beams at the worm hole. It was so bright it blinded the four pilots.

Destroying the worm hole and the fleeting earthling leaving only the white Vandread sealed in the safety in the paksis very own shield.

Great cheers came from all over mejere and Tarak as the people saw this great as the four Vandread pilots awoke they noticed the shield.

"What is this?" asked Meia she said looking at the shield glowing with a blue light. "What's going on?" asked Dita looking around. "It's the peksis" said Pyoro appearing as eyes on the Vandread cock pit.

"Yeah it is" smiled Hibiki. "That means it truly is one of our friends" said Meia. Dita looked up at the shield with a smile. "Thank you" said Dita. With the battle over the other fleets return to their planets while the nirvana and it crew headed for an astound between Tarak and Mejere.

Plans for the future were about to take place.

As the captain and BC returned from their trip to the planets they are greeted by the now all healing crew. Hibiki with his arm in a sling and Nix all bandaged up again along with everyone else.

"Welcome back captain, what did grandpa and grandma say" Meia asked the two leader looked at them, then the captain coughed.

"They said the planets will open communication with each other" she said the crew cheered but more news was to come. "As a result" said BC. they all listened.

"We are to be right in the middle of this area and the nirvana will be of great importance, we'll be the first experimental study for men and women living together" she continued to say.

"You know you asking for trouble?" said misty. "You can't force thing between men and women it doesn't work that way" she said. But she seemed to be ignored.

"Hibiki,Duelo,Nix and Bart are going to get things started, they've been requested to return to Tarak to find some suitable men to try living together with women" BC said .

"You can count me in" said Bart, "so when do we leave?"asked Duelo. "Right away if you can" BC said. the crew sighed.

"Your kidding" said Dita shocked. "Hey it's not like you'll won't see him again" said Gascongne. "But I still haven't given Mr alien the chance to keep his promise to me" she said.

"What promise?" asked misty looking at her. "He promised he'd go visit Dita's room" said Parfet. Misty blush and spoke quietly to her floating friend.

"Oh I've got such ideas in my head" she said blushing. "What idea?" asked Pyoro. As the crew laughted the captain spoke.

"Gees, how did a pirate ship end up being coming a government sanctioned day care centre" moaned the captain. BC laughed at this.

As the return ship to Tarak was refilled ,the crew took their chance to say good bye to the men expect Pyoro who seem a bit lost.

"Bye try not make a mess this time" he said before Hibiki grabbed him with his good hand.

"What do you mean? your coming with us!" he barked throwing Pyoro towards the ship door, he hit Bart then rolled into the ship. Nix and the doctor smiled at this then. "Doctor" said a voice.

Duelo looked to see it was Parfet. "Please hurry back, you know how selfish your patients are around here" she said as Paiway popped up between them.

"Oh it's been bugging me all this time" she said flipping the doctor's hair coving his face away. They both smiled ."Feel better now" Duelo said.

"Hibiki" said Meia holding out her hand to him. Hibiki smiled and they shook hands. "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you thanks a lot" she said. "Me too" said Hibiki.

"It's no time to be shy" said misty dragging Dita to him. "Hibiki ,she got a favour she wants to ask you" said misty pulling Dita in front of him. " A favor?" said Hibiki.

"Come on stop beating around the bush Dita and say it" said misty nudging her.

"Well um I just um" she embarrassed. "I wanted to hear you say my name one more time" Dita said. "Your name!" said Hibiki embarrassed as the he was surrounded by the other girls.

"You must be the biggest fool in the universe, I can't do that without a reason" he barked as Dita sighed. Nix smiled as BC spoke to him. "When you return dark heart the captain has an offer she would like to make you" she said going on board the ship.

"An offer?" thought Nix.

"Hibiki what are you waiting for the departure already behind schedule!" Bc said holding Pyoro back in the drop ship. "Well I guess that 's it" Hibiki said to Dita as the other men boarded the ship.

As Nix boarded he saw Meia looking at him. With a smile he saluted at her.

She saluted back then he went inside.

"Well see ya" said Hibiki following Duelo on board. It seemed Dita would not get her wish.

But as he stepped in onto the ship and the bridge to it was closed. DIta turned around ready to run away when "Dita"!

She look Hibiki was at the ship door holding his hand out.

"Let's go" he said with a smile, Dita smiled back. "sure" she saidcheerfully running down the closing bridge.

They all watched as she jump at the edge and the two grabbed onto each others hands.

A true happy ending. But our story doesn't end quite yet.


	13. The offer

**Chapter 13 The offer**

It was 7 long days after Hibiki and the men left the nivana, The women quietly got on with their work. But finally they all returned a group of men.

"And here is where you begin your new life" Bart said exiting the ship with the men.

As Bart showed the men around there new home, Nix made his way to the nirvana docked outside the asteroid.

"Ah I wondered when you'd come dark-heart" said the captain sitting there alone as Nix entered the bridge. He saluted to her.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting captain" he said. The captain smiled "So you've come to see me about my offer?" smiled the captain. "Yes mam" said Nix just then the door to the bridge opened again and Meia came in.

"Captain I'm sorry I was .." She stopped when she saw Nix.

"Oh your back Dark heart" she said. Nix nodded at her.

"Yes the captain had an offer for me" Nix said the captain looked at him. "An offer? thought Meia.

The captain smiled at them. "Yes well I also was going to offer Meia the offer too" said the captain. " I see" said Nix the two looked at each other.

"Since our new project, I was looking for two good leaders for the new men and women and here you two stand" said the captain.

"Surly Hibiki and Dita would be better at that" said Meia worried. "I have to agree with miss Meia" said Nix but the captain just smiled ignoring them. "Wonderful I'm so glad you accepted" she said they both sighed.

" Your first mission is go to the mission room,I hear that is where the men and women will first meet" said the captain.

"Roger" they both said running they left captain mango smiled. "Oh so young and bright ,yet they lack the wit to outsmart this captain" Magno said turning on her desk monitor.

As they the two rushed to the meeting room they talked. "I see you've been keeping well miss Meia" said Nix "Yes well i've had time" Meia said as the mission room door opened and they rush in.

"Wait there's nobody here" said Meia looking around. Then they both looked at each other as the door closed.

"Hmph great this old trap again" said Nix as he saw Hibiki and Dita appeared on the mission room screen with all the other crew members.

Hibiki and Dita smiled as Nix walk up to the screen. "You'd better let me out solider or you won't need that sling I'll mummify you myself" shouted Nix. But Hibiki just stuck his tongue out at Nix as Dita spoke "We not going to let you out until you both admit it" she cheered.

Meia and Nix sighed. "What exaltedly are we admitting?" asked Nix But the screen just turned off.

"What a trick" Meia said sitting down. "Hmm well it certainly wasn't one of your plans" said Nix with a grin."What did you say?" said Meia angrily. Then they both stopped and they laughted.

The ship crew and even the new men and women watched the action. "It's been a while since we last talked miss Meia" said Nix still standing at the screen. "Seven days is quite short if you think of our time on the nirvana Dark heart" said Meia.

They both looked at each other. "Please call me Nix miss Meia we are not on duty" he said with a smile. "Well" said Meia "Then Nix would you drop the miss in return?" she asked. Nix nodded as the two just stood there.

"Funny, is what what you wrote true Nix?" Meia asked him. Nix looked to his side embarrassed. "Well um" he coughed.

" I never expected you to read my notes Meia" he said looking back at her. "You didn't answer me" Meia said. Nix sighed.

"Perhaps?" he said looking away. She looked at him again. He hated it but he truly did love her. Her light blue eyes drew him in and her attitude was like a magnet drawing him in.

"So if my writings were true" he asked her. Meia seem to blush "um well" she said. It was difficult from them both. They had never opened up before. "Ah not this again" said Jura watching with her handkerchief.

It was quiet again in the mission room. Nix still stood at the screen and Meia still sat on the bench.

Suddenly Meia spoke. "If they were true, I thought maybe there were about Barnette" she finally admitted.

Nix smiled. "Funny I thought the same for you and Hibiki" said Nix. This shocked the crew.

"Me?" said barnette and Hibiki shocked at what she heard.

Finally the two faced each other. "Perhaps we both just misread each other" said Nix. "Perhaps" said Meia. They looked at each other. Then with a nod they both rammed the door knocking it off. "Maybe next time troops" said Nix waving as he and meia left.

The crew sighed but the captain smiled. "He's been able to do that from the start" said BC looking at her. "Yes but I think dark heart know what he doing" she smiled leaning back.

Time on the nirvana flew by. Nix and Meia resumed their duties as leaders so the new men and women could come asking for help if they needed it. But it was during that time Nix and Meia sat in her room talking.

"I hear hibiki and dita are getting along well" he said as they sat on her bed. "Yes it seems to be having a postive effect on the new men and women too"said Meia.

Finally they were alone and now felt safe. Nix and Meia layed back on her bed. "Miss meia" he said. she looked at him. "Sorry Meia" he said. "Yes Nix?" she said.

"I think.. i love you" he admitted. Meia looked at him with a smile. "I thought you said we misread each other? she said. Nix smile back.

"Even leader's make mistake's" he said. They both smiled as they looked at each other. "Then since you admit it, i admit i love you too" Meia said.

They both laughted, then sighed. "Perhaps we should visit miss ezra?" said Nix. Meia looked at him. "See how her little baby is doing?" he said

"Should we bring Pyoro along too" joked Meia. They both laughted as they stood.

"Well i must get back to work" Nix said.

"I'll see you soon Nix" Meia said kissing him on his left cheek.

"I hope so Meia" he said as the two kissed.

Over time It was found out about Nix and Meia, but this only seem to help build on the idea of men and women living together and the ship soon began to live again.

Parfet and the Doctor were always working with the new men and women. Jura and barnette still wondered the ship searching for Jura perfect man.

The captain and Bc still watched over the crew like wise parants. Dita and Hibiki also were the first man and women to have a baby.

Ezra and her baby happily lived on the ship with Rebecca. The pirates now became the defencive force of the nivana. Paiway and misty were always spying on Nix and Meia.

And finally Gascongne reclaimed her title from Nix.

"A full house" she said calmly placing her cards down. "Hmm a pair" said Nix putting his cards down. "What no cards in the shirt?" she said with smile looking at him. Nix smiled back as he stood.

"It was one game, I could not lose" he said. Gascongne smiled back at him as she cleaned up the cards.

"You know what?" she said. Nix looked at her. " I'm glad you didn't either" she said happly.

Nix smiled at her. "Thank you miss Gascongne" he said. With a bow, he left her to carry on his duties.

Here ends the adventures of Nix Dark heart, once the leader of the vanguards.

A new begging has come for him as well as a new role. His work will never truly be done.


End file.
